Chain of Souls
by DarkraixCresselia
Summary: Inspired by RosesnWater's YouTube videos. When Thrax, a half-Daemon meets his boss's girlfriend, Ariel, he falls head over heels in love with her. When she is killed, he will do anything to get her back. Even if it means making a deal with Hades. But when the pressure gets too much for him, it's Belle to the rescue.
1. Breath: Chapter 1

**A/N I saw three videos on YouTube, all by RosesnWater, who's here on FanFiction under the same name. The videos are, "Breath- Thrax/Ariel/Gaston (feat. Belle)" "Perfect Enemy- Hades/Ariel/Thrax/Belle (feat: Vanessa)" and "Everytime I Fall- Thrax/Belle/Gaston" I got her permission to write them into a fanfic.**

**There are three parts of this story, representing each video: Breath, Perfect Enemy, and Everytime I Fall. I think I'm gonna have fun with this :)**

**The plots are owned by RosesnWater; the characters, except Almira, belong to Disney and/or Warner Bros. Almira's my own character. I couldn't resist adding her :3**

* * *

Breath  
Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there a land which more than humans and animals. For example, Daemons lived in volcanoes far from the town. Sometimes they would take a human as a mate, but leave their child in their hands, as Daemons only raised pureblood Daemons, and rarely raised a Daemon hybrid. One Daemon, born to a female human, had the former fate; his human mother raised him until he was old enough to care for himself.

This Daemon/human hybrid was named Thrax. He was six feet tall, and had a thin, yet muscular figure, with a wide chest contrasting with a thin waist. He had maroon skin, with dark red eyelids and claws, an angular jaw and cheekbones, a pointed chin, bumps representing his nose and eyebrows, six jaw-length purple dreadlocks, handsome golden yellow eyes with lime-green irises, and bird-like feet, with two clawed toes on each foot, and a small spear in the back. He wore a gray turtleneck sweater, black pants and boots, and a long, black trench coat.

His claws started from halfway up the middle of his first finger bones, replacing his fingers with cone-shaped claws. They could still bend easily, but were still strong and sharp. His main weapon, aside from his strength and speed, was his left index claw. This was longer than his other claws, only bent at the second knuckle from his hand, and was flat and sharp on one side, much like a knife. Unlike a knife, however, he could make it glow orange, and was able to use it to burn objects; even the strongest metal didn't stand a chance.

Thrax was a smooth talker, and was charming with the women of the town. Most women refused his flirts because to them, he was, "half-beast" Others fell for his charm and good looks. Of course, Thrax also had a fiery temper, and one single mistake, either from him or another could trigger it. It was rumored that if he became angry enough, his claw would glow white, and smoke would emit from the tip.

It was no secret that Thrax wasn't totally accepted in the town. Some people regarded him as a monster, and should live with his own kind. Other people felt sorry for him, and sometimes defended him. One person had taken him under his wing for the past few years. This person was a man by the name of Gaston.

Gaston was tall, but just a bit shorter than Thrax. He was also more buff than him, and even more self-loving; so much, it made it look as though Thrax hated himself. He had peach skin with long black hair, usually in a ponytail, blue eyes, a red polo shirt with a golden collar and gloves, black pants with a brown belt and golden buckle, and black boots.

Gaston too flirted with women, but unlike Thrax, he was loved by everyone in the town, believing him to be a hero, even when he was seen with Thrax in the town. He considered women to be only useful at home; cooking, cleaning, and providing children. Thrax couldn't care less about what women did, save for cheating on their boyfriends or husbands. He didn't see the point of a women dating someone and seeing another man behind her real boyfriend's back, or the other way around. He also didn't think they ought to join their line of, "work".

Gaston was the leader of a small band of mobsters. Thrax was second-in-command, valued for his burning powers. Because he was second-in-command, he could order the other mobsters around, save for Gaston, and was able to do almost anything he wished.

One day, Thrax was waiting for Gaston at their hideout, an abandoned warehouse outside of town. With him was his pet hyena, Almira. She was an orange hyena with red fir-patterned legs, spots, eyelids, and ears, a yellow flaming mane and tail, with three flowing bangs, light orange ear linings, and pale yellow eyes. She was only loyal to Thrax, as he had raised her from a pup as a child. She tended to be snappish and distrusting towards strangers. She also distrusted Gaston, as he referred to her as a mutt.

Finally, Gaston came into the hideout. "What took ya so long?" Thrax asked in a semi-deep voice as he stroked Almira's back.

"I was inviting someone to the club." Gaston answered, sitting down.

"Who?"

"I met her about a week ago-"

"_Her_?" Thrax scowled.

"Just listen! I met her on the beach; she was only wearing a ship sail and rope."

"Great, a bum girl." Thrax muttered.

Pretending to not hear him, Gaston continued on, "She says her name's Ariel. We've been out a couple of times. I think she really likes me, of course." He chuckled, making Thrax and Almira roll their eyes. "So, I asked her if she wanted to join the, 'club' and she said she'd love to. She's coming over right now."

"Now?" Thrax groaned in exasperation.

"Yes, now. So you and your mutt better behave yourselves. I won't have her scared off."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll behave. I'll make sure Almira does too." He ran his claws through her bangs affectionately while she wagged her tail. It was popular belief that Thrax love his hyena as though she was his own child.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Gaston? Are you in here?" A feminine voice called.

"Yes, Ariel. I have a friend and his mu-hyena with him in here." Gaston called, ignoring Thrax's glare. "Come on in."

The door opened, and footsteps were heard. Then the girl named Ariel stepped into the light. Thrax's eyes slowly widened as his mouth dropped, causing the scowl to melt away. Any bad thoughts about her disappeared; she was beautiful!

She had peach skin, large ocean-blue eyes, and long, flowing red hair. She had red lipstick, and was wearing a pink and white gown, white barrettes and earrings, and pink shoes. Thrax would have continued to stare in awe had Almira not nudged him, scowling. He shook his head hard, causing a couple of dreadlocks to fall in front of his eyes.

"Hi, Gaston!" Ariel grinned, sitting down next to him.

"Hi, Ariel." Gaston smiled. "Like I said, this is my friend, Thrax. Thrax, this is Ariel."

Brushing his dreadlocks back, Thrax grinned charmingly, "Baby, you are lookin' fiiine today."

Ariel giggled softly. "Thank you, Thrax."

Gaston, however, wasn't as amused. "Don't take it seriously, he says that to every girl he likes." He threw a scowl at the half-Daemon.

"Gaston, I was just jokin'." _Partially._ "This is my baby girl, Almira." He said, patting her on the side. "She's not good with strangers, an' might bite. So be careful."

"I will." Ariel nodded.

* * *

**A/N I had SUCH trouble starting this fanfic! I think that's one of my weak points; not knowing how to start a fanfic. But once I get past that, I'm usually good to go on the rest...unless I get writer's block X(**

**A popular thing to do is when Thrax isn't a virus, he's a Daemon (I'm still confused on how it's pronounced. Dee-mon? Day-mon? I dunno.) I decided to change it a bit for my stories: make him HALF-Daemon. He has some human features, so it made sense to me.**

**I also added another detail to Thrax, which stays whether he's a virus or half-Daemon: when he's really pissed, his claw glows completely white, and smoke comes from it. Ouch 8(**

**I almost made Almira a regular-colored hyena (ie brown, black or gray) but decided to keep her traditional look, subtracting her collar. After all, RosesnWater said in the desc. for her first video that this was set in a fantasy world, so I thought, "What the heck?"**

**Well, I think I got a good start. Wish me luck on the rest :)**


	2. Breath: Chapter 2

**A/N I saw three videos on YouTube, all by RosesnWater, who's here on FanFiction under the same name. The videos are, "Breath- Thrax/Ariel/Gaston (feat. Belle)" "Perfect Enemy- Hades/Ariel/Thrax/Belle (feat: Vanessa)" and "Everytime I Fall- Thrax/Belle/Gaston" I got her permission to write them into a fanfic.**

**There are three parts of this story, representing each video: Breath, Perfect Enemy, and Everytime I Fall. I think I'm gonna have fun with this :)**

**The plots are owned by RosesnWater; the characters, except Almira, belong to Disney and/or Warner Bros. Almira's my own character. I couldn't resist adding her :3**

**Devilgirl123: Thank you :)**

**RosesnWater: Of course XD Thank you very much :)**

* * *

Breath  
Chapter 2

As Ariel and Gaston talked, Thrax absentmindedly rubbed Almira's head, trying not to stare at Ariel. He had seen pretty girls in his day, but Ariel topped them all. He didn't know why; she just did.

When Gaston caught Thrax staring at his girl out of the corner of his eye for the tenth time, he scowled, "Thrax, maybe you should take your mu-hyena for a walk, hm?"

"Why? Tired of my company already?" Thrax smirked.

"Gaston, it's alright." Ariel said. "I don't mind him being here."

Thrax threw Gaston a smug look, which he ignored. "So, Ariel," The half-Daemon started. "How 'bout you tell us why you were only wearin' a ship sail an' rope?"

Gaston glared murder at him, but relaxed when Ariel nodded, "I'd be glad to. You see, I was never really a human; I was born as a mermaid."

Gaston and Thrax's eyes widened slightly; Almira's ears perked up. "Really?" Gaston asked.

Ariel nodded. "So…how're you able to walk on land?" Thrax asked. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but ain't mermaids supposed to have tails instead of legs?"

"You're correct. Let me explain...

* * *

_Ariel swam around in the ocean, sighing softly. She loved the ocean, but often wondered about life on land._

_Suddenly, there was a splash. Curious, Ariel swam in the direction she heard it. What she found shocked her._

_It was a human; he had shoulder-length black hair, peach skin, black robes and pants, and black boots. He looked unconscious._

_Pumping her aqua-green tail, Ariel swam as fast as she could to the human. Wrapping her arm around his chest, she swam to the surface and towards the shore. She pushed him onto the sand, stopping to catch her breath._

_After a few minutes, she heard him groan. She watched in awe as he opened his green eyes. "Wha…what happened?"_

"_You fell in the ocean." Ariel explained, helping him sit up. "I pulled you out. What happened?"_

"_I was knocked out on the edge of a cliff. I must have fallen over the edge." He slowly smiled. "Thank you, my dear. Tell me, what is your name?"_

"_Ariel."_

"_If I may, Ariel, what is your greatest wish?"_

"_To be a human. I'm a mermaid, you see, but I want to know about life on land."_

"_I see. Well, what would you say if I told you I could grant your wish?"_

_Ariel raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"_

"_I mean I can grant your wish. You see, I am a sorcerer; I know magic. To thank you for saving my life, I can grant you your wish."_

_Ariel's face lit up. "You can?" She exclaimed._

"_Yes." The sorcerer smiled. "I can. Would you like to walk on land as a human?"_

_She didn't even hesitate. "Oh, yes! Yes, I would!"_

_Chuckling, the sorcerer stood up shakily and raised his hand. His fingers began glowing blue. At the same time, Ariel was lifted into the air as her tail glowed blue. He clenched his hand, causing her tail to glow blinding-white. Then he spread his fingers; the light exploded, and Ariel was dropped into the shallow water. Once the light was gone, so was the sorcerer._

_Ariel bent her tail up, but instead, to her delight, found two long legs. She stood up, smiling widely, but then realized she was only wearing her shell bra. Luckily, she found an old ship sail and rope. She wrapped the sail around her chest and waist, and tied it in place with the rope._

_She began walking around. She was as wobbly as a child learning to walk, and she fell several times. But after an hour, she was able to walk while only shaking a little._

_Just then, there was a loud barking. A large brown dog with wrinkles around its mouth came running. Exclaiming in fright, Ariel ran up and onto a large rock. The dog stood up on its hind legs with its paw against the rock, still barking._

"_Chasseur!" A voice yelled. "Where are you? Whatcha got, boy?"_

_The dog named Chasseur went running back to a buff man wearing red, gold and brown, holding a large gun. His eyes widened when he saw Ariel on a rock. "Oh, I see."_

_Chasseur ran back to the rock, barking. "Shut it! Sit!"_

_The dog obediently sat down. "Good." The man nodded. "Sorry about that, Miss. Once he scents something, he's off like a bullet."_

"_It…it's alright." Ariel smiled shyly. She liked this man already; she thought he looked handsome. "I…my name is Ariel."_

"_Gaston. And, if I may ask, what are you doing in…in just that?"_

"_I'm new here, I haven't any clothes."_

"_I see." Gaston rubbed his chin, humming. "Come with me; I'll get you some clothes and a place to rest."_

"_Oh, you're so kind!" Ariel climbed down from the rock shakily._

"_I am, aren't I?" He smiled smugly._

* * *

"So Gaston and I have been together ever since." Ariel concluded. "That was all about a week ago."

"Hmmm. Well, in all honesty, I think you look real good as a human." Thrax grinned, resting his chin on his hand.

Ariel smiled, covering her lips with her fingers as she blushed. "Aw, Thrax, you're so sweet."

Almira scoffed, rolling her eyes. Gaston gave Thrax a warning glare.

"C'mon, Gaston, I'm just bein' nice." He chuckled. "_And_ honest."

"Gaston, lighten up." Ariel agreed. "I like him."

Thrax smiled smugly until Gaston stomped on his foot under the table. He cursed under his breath as Almira bared her teeth at the hunter.

* * *

An hour later, it was getting late. "Gaston, can you walk me back to my house?" Ariel asked.

"I wish I could, dear, but I'm busy with…um…work." Gaston shrugged.

Ariel scowled, crossing her arms. "I'll do more than walk ya," Thrax smirked.

"What do you mean?" Ariel asked.

"You'll see." He winked.

Very curious, Ariel nodded, "Alright."

"What?" Gaston exclaimed in surprise.

"Shouldn't've been so, 'busy'." Thrax mocked.

"He's right, Gaston." Ariel agreed, holding Thrax's arm. "You had your chance to take me home, and you were busy."

"Nighty-night." Thrax grinned, leading Ariel outside. Almira followed behind, giving Gaston a smirk. He grumbled about Thrax and his, "Dumb mutt."

Outside, Ariel followed Thrax to a smaller warehouse. "What is in there?" She asked.

"You'll see." Thrax said again. He pushed open the door, revealing two horses tied to posts. One was black with gray hooves, mane and tail, and red nostrils and eyes. The other was reddish-brown with a white stripe down his face, white stockings, brown eyes, and a long black mane and tail.

Ariel gasped in delight, but then asked confused, "What are they?"

"Horses." Thrax answered. "Besides walkin', they're our main means of transportation. Sometimes they pull carriages, other times we ride them."

"They're so…big!" She said, looking at the black horse.

"They have to be in order to carry us." Thrax approached the red horse. "This one's mine. Hey, Blaze," He smiled, patting the horse's neck. Blaze nickered, nudging the half-Daemon's shoulder with his nose. "This is Ariel."

Ariel reached out until her hand rested on Blaze's nose. "Oh!" She giggled. "Fuzzy. He's so beautiful!"

"Indeed." Thrax nodded, smiling. _Just like you._ "Let me help ya up, then I'll get on, an' we'll get to town."

"What about Almira?" She asked, stroking Blaze's snout.

"She'll run alongside. Come here beside Blaze. I just need to get his bridle an' saddle pad on."

Ariel walked around until she was beside Blaze, waiting patiently as Thrax readied the horse. "One, two three," He lifted her by her waist and onto the saddle pad on Blaze's back. "Grip his chest with yer knees an' hold onto his mane until I get on."

Ariel nodded, feeling a little nervous on the big animal. She gripped his chest with her knees, and took hold of his mane. She felt Thrax climb on and sit behind her. He reached around her and took hold of the reins. "If you start to fall, let me know."

"Ok." Ariel nodded.

Clicking his tongue, Thrax nudged Blaze forward with his knees. He walked out of the warehouse and down the road; Almira trotted alongside him.

Ariel smiled widely; it was more fun than she thought. "I'm gonna go faster. It's gonna get bouncy." Thrax warned. He clicked his tongue again and nudged Blaze with his knees, urging him into a trot.

He was right; it _was_ bouncy. She gripped Blaze's mane and hugged his chest with her knees. It was still fun. "Faster!" She exclaimed.

Thrax grinned sneakily. "Ok, yer the boss." He kicked Blaze's flanks with his heels. "Hyah!"

Grunting, Blaze went into a full range gallop. Almira had to run as well to keep up. Ariel fell back against Thrax's chest, but still gripped with her knees and held onto Blaze's mane. She started laughing. "This is so much fun!"

Thrax just chuckled as they galloped into town. When they got close, he slowed the horse into a trot. Almira went from a run to a trot as well.

"Want to hold the reins?" Thrax asked. "'Cause I got no idea where you live."

He didn't see it, but Ariel had an unsure expression. "Um…"

"He's well-trained, so he won't run on you." He promised. "Just tug on the right rein if you want to go right, and the left if you want to go left."

"Well…ok."

Thrax slowed Blaze into a walk and dropped the reins; at the same time, Ariel picked them up, trying to imitate the way Thrax was holding them. She was a little shaky, but Blaze seemed patient. Soon, she was able to steer him well.

Finally, they came upon a building. "That's where I'm staying." She said. "Gaston says it's a hotel."

Nodding, Thrax took the reins back to bring Blaze into a halt. His claws brushed against Ariel's hands, but either she didn't notice, or she ignored it. What confused him was he felt his heart beat faster.

Once Blaze stopped, Thrax stepped down, and brought Ariel down the same way he helped her up. "Thank you, Thrax." She smiled. "I think I can see myself in."

"Yer welcome." He nodded, letting her waist go. He noticed that he had seemed reluctant to let her go.

"Don't tell Gaston this, as he may get angry, but I think you're very nice."

"Oh…thanks." He smiled.

She nodded, and started for the door. "By the way…good night." He said. It wasn't in a mocking way like it had been towards Gaston; this time, it was sincere.

Ariel paused, and turned towards him with a shy expression. "…Good night." She smiled before going inside.

Thrax remounted Blaze, and was trotting out of town when he got a sudden realization. He gasped softly as he nearly fell off on his own accord; Almira watched in confusion as his expression twisted into one of horror. "Oh my God…I think I've fallen in love with Ariel!"

Almira rolled her eyes in exasperation.

* * *

**A/N Pretty good start so far :) And this chapter's quite a bit longer than the other. I try not to make chapters too short.**

**I like the teasing Thrax XD If he were a good guy in the OJ universe (too bad he isn't :() I think he'd be teasy; especially to Ozzy and Drix XD**

**The italics show how Ariel became to be a human: in the video, she saved a sorcerer, and earned her legs. I just realized I made the sorcerer look like Snape with a bit of a tan and green eyes...oops ^^;**

**The italics also have Ariel and Gaston meeting. I couldn't quite incorporate that in the first chapter, so I thought it'd be a good idea to put it here. I added Chasseur the bloodhound (it means "hunter" in French) because I thought it was a good way for Gaston to find Ariel. What hunter doesn't have a hunting dog? Granted bloodhounds are scenting hounds, but they're just as good.**

**I also like flirty Thrax, but then again, who doesn't? XD**

**I added in Thrax taking Ariel home on horseback because in this universe, cars weren't invented. Gaston's black horse was in Beauty and the Beast; Blaze is a quick OC. Fun Fact: a blaze, for horses, is the white stripe on their faces.**

**Writing about Thrax and Ariel riding the horse makes me kinda miss riding...I'm still a little nervous about riding because that's how I broke my arm. Also, my mom, younger sister and I went to a horse tournament at the 4H fair yesterday (just flag racing...or rather STICK racing XD) and one of the horses looked a little hyper and jumpy. I got a little nervous. So I'm still kinda iffy on riding again. That, and my doctor says I can't ride horses or bikes for the time being. But enough about me and my dumb problems.**

**I'm not sure if I like the way I wrote Thrax realizing he was in love with Ariel. It's a bit better than what I originally wrote, but I'm still not totally satisfied...maybe I'm trying too hard. I dunno.**


	3. Breath: Chapter 3

**A/N I saw three videos on YouTube, all by RosesnWater, who's here on FanFiction under the same name. The videos are, "Breath- Thrax/Ariel/Gaston (feat. Belle)" "Perfect Enemy- Hades/Ariel/Thrax/Belle (feat: Vanessa)" and "Everytime I Fall- Thrax/Belle/Gaston" I got her permission to write them into a fanfic.**

**There are three parts of this story, representing each video: Breath, Perfect Enemy, and Everytime I Fall. I think I'm gonna have fun with this :)**

**The plots are owned by RosesnWater; the characters, except Almira, belong to Disney and/or Warner Bros. Almira's my own character. I couldn't resist adding her :3**

**Devilgirl123: Yup :D But he ain't too pleased about it.**

**snow299: Thank you very much :)**

**RosesnWater: Thank you :) I guess when you put it that way, it IS a good reaction.**

**Yeah, it is. I'm worried I'll fall off and break something else; like my right arm, which I do NOT want to do, as I'm right-handed. It was just because he (the horse) had gotten spooked from the wind rattling the doors, him getting his shots AND hooves trimmed all in the same day. Maybe I'll be able to get back on someday...**

* * *

Breath  
Chapter 3

For the next few months, Thrax would sometimes see Gaston, while other times, he was with Ariel. Thinking about them together made the half-Daemon's blood boil. _She should be mine! Not his!_ But later, he'd scoff at those thoughts. He had been rejected by girls like Ariel before, so why should she be any different? Who's to say she was lying about liking him? She had probably said it because Thrax was present.

Thrax sighed softy as he sat in his bed, stroking Almira, who was lying on his lap. "Mira, am I stupid fer fallin' in love with Ariel?"

She didn't hesitate to nod. Thrax rolled his eyes with a scoff, "Gee, thanks fer makin' me feel better."

She nodded again, smiling.

Thrax rolled his eyes, falling back on the pillow with his hand on his eyes. "You know…sometimes I wonder if it had been better if I had been raised by my dad. The Daemon?"

Almira's ears perked up at that. "Course, maybe I'd've never met _you_."

Satisfied, Almira smiled and jumped down to the floor.

Thrax gave her a last pat before she curled up at the foot and dozed off. He moved his hand off of his face and laced his fingers on his chest, staring up at the ceiling. His ankles were crossed, and every now and then, his toes would twitch. He had a solemn expression, and his lips were slightly pursed. When he was in that state-of-mind, he was thinking deeply.

He had been raised his whole life by his mother, a young women who had run into a male Daemon. Needless to say, it didn't end very well. Nine months later, she gave birth to the half-Daemon baby. She tried to give him to his father, but he refused, saying Daemons seldom raised half-breeds. So she had to care for him herself. Fortunately, a wise old man pitied her, and helped her raise him until he died five years later. By that time, she had known enough about Daemons to care for Thrax.

She was also very strict. If Thrax got in trouble, she'd spank him, then send him into his room for a timeout. That didn't mean Thrax always obeyed. As a child, he was always a troublemaker. He loved playing pranks; especially on bullies, which there were a lot of. He had tried to fit in and make friends, but they called him those awful nicknames.

"Red-Head" and "Half-Beast" and "Monster" ran through Thrax's head. He scowled as he remembered the cruel nicknames. His mother had comforted him when he cried about them, but today, he suspected she half-agreed with those kids.

Of course, there was the time he had found Almira. She was just a tiny hyena pup. Her mane and tail hadn't had its flaming appearance back then; it just hung like dreadlocks. It was odd because hyenas didn't normally live where Thrax lived. His mother suspected she was smuggled from her original home and escaped.

* * *

"_Mom! Look what I found!" Young Thrax exclaimed, holding up the tiny red and orange hyena pup._

"_Thrax! Where on earth did you find that?" She exclaimed._

"_In the forest! Ain't she great? Can I keep her?" The 10-year-old asked._

"_Thrax, we don't need a hyena-"_

"_Is that what she is?" Thrax asked, turning her in his hands so she was facing him. "I thought she was a regular ol' dog."_

"_Don't interrupt me! And no, you can't keep her. I don't want her killing the chickens."_

"_You never let me have a pet!"_

"_For goodness sake, if you wanted a dog, you should have asked." His mother groaned, exasperated. "Tomorrow, we'll go to town and see if anyone has any puppies for sale."_

"_I don't want any ol' puppy! I want this one!"_

"_Don't yell at your mother!"_

"_Please, Mom?" Thrax hugged the hyena pup to his chest. "She don't got no one to care fer her. She's all alone. No mom. No dad. No brothers or sisters."_

_Thrax's mother tried to give him and the hyena pup a stern look, but it was hard, seeing as he looked as though he was about to cry. She could have sworn the hyena pup was giving her the same look._

_Sighing heavily and running her hand through her hair, she finally said, "Alright, you can keep her."_

"_Really?" Thrax exclaimed happily._

"But_," She said sternly. "You have to take good care of her. You have to feed her, and brush her, and take her for walks, and clean up after her. Try and train her so she won't be a nuisance. And for goodness sake, keep her away from my chickens!"_

"_Yes, ma'am!" Thrax nodded feverishly. "I will! I'll take real good care of her! An' I'm gonna train her! She's gonna be the smartest pet in the world!"_

"_I'm sure she will be. What will you call her?"_

_Thrax looked down at the pup, who smiled up at him, panting. "Almira. Her name's Almira."_

"_Almira? I believe that's Arabic for, 'Princess'."_

"_Really? Perfect!"_

* * *

Thrax chuckled at the memory. He had taken real good care of Almira, making sure she was far away from the chickens. When she met the old rooster, she left them well enough alone. But one day, an older chicken had gotten out, and Almira, who had been a few years old at the time, got a hold of it. Thrax's mother had spanked him, even though he was 13, and sent him to his room. Thankfully, she didn't get rid of Almira. Thrax hadn't seen what the big deal was. That chicken had been old and was no longer laying eggs. Almira had done it a favor in his opinion.

Almira had been an unusual animal. Most hyenas would only live up to 12 or 13 years. But at that time, she was as spry as a three-year-old. He never thought hard about it, but decided she was a special kind of hyena; one that had unusual colors, powers, and longevity.

She had loyally stuck by his side for 13 years; even when his mom had kicked them out of the house when Thrax was old enough to care for himself. He always had a suspicion that she never truly loved him. But he didn't care; he was never really a mama's boy.

Deciding to rest his head, Thrax kicked off his boots, threw his coat off, and pulled his sweater off. When he threw the sweater onto the floor, he didn't realize it landed on Almira, waking her up. She poked her head up, then stood and shook the sweater off. She scratched behind her ear, shook her head, turned in a circle, and lay back down.

Thrax stretched out on his back on the bed and pulled the blanket over him. In a few minutes, he was asleep…

* * *

_Thrax knew it was a dream when he realized he was floating in water. Upon that realization, he began panicking. Ever since an accident as a child, he was deathly afraid of water. He had been visiting a pond with his school, and he had slipped and fell in a deep part. Nobody bothered to help him. He was lucky little Almira had somehow managed to pull him to shore. He didn't know how; she was only two. But that incident left him with a fear of water; he never strayed too close to ponds or rivers if he didn't know how deep they were. Even bathing made him nervous._

_He flailed his arms around and kicked out his legs, but he seemed to be sinking; and running out of air. His vision began to go black. The last thing he saw was someone swimming towards him and grabbing his chest._

_He didn't want to open his eyes for fear he was still in the water, but he felt himself on something solid. Someone was stroking his cheek. He heard a soft voice starting to sing, "What would I give, to live where you are? What would I pay, to stay here beside you? What would I do to see you, smiling at me? Where would we walk, where would we run, if we could stay all day in the sun?"_

_Thrax reached up and took the hand stroking his cheek in his long claws. He parted his eyes, and saw a familiar face. "Ariel." He whispered._

"_Just you and me," She continued singing, smiling at him. "And I could be, part of your world."_

* * *

Thrax slowly began to awaken. He found himself in his room again, on his bed, under the blanket. He realized he had his hand on his cheek, holding it in such a away as though he was holding someone's hand.

"Ariel…" He whispered, remembering her beautiful voice. He slowly smiled. He had accepted the fact he was in love with Ariel…and he honestly didn't mind it.

* * *

**A/N I wanted to get in a little deeper with Thrax and Almira's bond; thus showing how he adopted her. If you read _Almira's Story_, showing her in OJ, where she originated, you can see this one is different. I decided to do something a little easier and more innocent. Since Thrax was raised in a human village, and was obviously not purely human, he was bound to be an outcast, and not have any friends. So it'd be natural he'd beg his mom for a pet; namely Almira.**

**I also added Thrax having a fear of water because that made him more interesting, and will influence him later (if you've seen all of the videos, you'll know how. If you haven't, you can either see them or not, but it'll spoil the story ;)) It'll also add a bit to his dream about Ariel; just dreaming about her being there is kinda...boring XD So I had her rescue him from the "water" and sing to him.**


	4. Breath: Chapter 4

**A/N I saw three videos on YouTube, all by RosesnWater, who's here on FanFiction under the same name. The videos are, "Breath- Thrax/Ariel/Gaston (feat. Belle)" "Perfect Enemy- Hades/Ariel/Thrax/Belle (feat: Vanessa)" and "Everytime I Fall- Thrax/Belle/Gaston" I got her permission to write them into a fanfic.**

**There are three parts of this story, representing each video: Breath, Perfect Enemy, and Everytime I Fall. I think I'm gonna have fun with this :)**

**The plots are owned by RosesnWater; the characters, except Almira, belong to Disney and/or Warner Bros. Almira's my own character. I couldn't resist adding her :3**

**Devilgirl123: 8D XD Thanks :)**

**RosesnWater: Thank you :) Sometimes I think the bond between someone and his/her pet might be even stronger than between that person and his/her friends. Especially if they don't have any/many friends.**

**Thanks :D That part in the video (where it showed Ariel kinda fuzzy-ish) inspired me to write it that way.**

* * *

Breath  
Chapter 4

Almira stalked stealthily through the bushes, eyes on the man in front of her. Gaston had given Thrax the job of killing this particular man; a police officer who was suspicious of them. "After all, we don't want suspicious officers, do we?" He had said when he sent the half-Daemon and his pet to do the job.

Almira grinned wickedly, licking her lips as she continued to sneak on. She felt a snowflake fall onto her nose. Looking up, she saw it had started snowing again. Huffing, she rolled her eyes, but continued on.

Thrax watched her from behind a tree, then glanced at the unaware officer. Once he decided she was close enough, he snapped his fingers. The officer froze, but it was too late. Almira pounced onto him, pinning him to the ground. When he tried to scream, she shoved his face into the snow with her paw.

"Good work, Baby Girl." Thrax grinned. He pulled some rope out of his coat pocket, wrapped it once around the officer's neck, and jerked up as hard as he could; at the same time, Almira climbed off of him. The officer gasped and wheezed as he was choked.

"Next time, guess you should mind yer own business." Thrax chuckled darkly. "'Course, there may not _be_ a next time."

Almira laughed at this, but her grin slowly melted away when she saw Thrax's blank look. She cocked her head and barked softly, but he didn't respond.

Once he had started choking the man, Thrax's mind went blank before Ariel's shocked face popped up. Soon, what little conscience he had overpowered his murderous side, and before he and Almira knew it, he was unwrapping the rope from around the officer's neck.

Almira was so shocked she didn't see Thrax had disappeared until the officer's groan shook her from her trance. Shaking her head, she followed Thrax's footprints, running as fast as her legs could carry her, until she bumped into him. She picked herself up and barked once.

Thrax turned to see an angry-yet-confused Almira. "What?" He asked.

She raised her eyebrows as if saying, "What do you mean 'what'? What was that back there?"

He sighed heavily, brushing his dreadlocks back. "I was fine fer a minute, then my mind went blank. Next thing I know, I see Ariel."

Almira rolled her eyes, groaning. She had a feeling the conversation would turn to her.

"Knock it off! Anyway, I knew she'd be shocked if I went through with it. Then…I guess my conscience reared its ugly head, an' next thing I know, I'm unwrappin' the rope…you ain't mad, are you?"

Almira's scowl slowly melted until she sighed and shrugged. She honestly didn't know what to think. She might have never known how it felt to be in love, but she _did_ have a conscience, regardless of what other people thought. Sometimes it tried to prevent her from doing certain things; killing being one of them. She seldom obeyed it, but that didn't mean she never did.

Thrax rubbed her head and said, "You may not be mad, but I know someone who will."

Almira nodded.

* * *

"You did _what_?"

Thrax flinched at Gaston's tone; he was _really_ angry. "Listened to my conscience, that's what."

"Who are you, Pinocchio? That officer could have us found out! Don't you know that?"

"If ya wanted him killed, ya shoulda done it yerself instead of tellin' _me_!"

"I trusted you to do that job! You could have kept us and our secret in the dark, but you picked _then_ to grow a bloody conscience?"

"As if _you_ ain't got a conscience!" Thrax snapped back.

"I outgrew mine! You should outgrow yours!"

"Maybe I don't want to!" _That was a stupid thing to say! Where'd _that_ come from?_ "I'm gonna go fer a walk." Without another word, Thrax stormed outside, slamming the door behind him. As he walked away, with Almira at his heels, the snow began falling harder, and a slight wind picked up. He held his coat close around his throat with one hand and shielded his eyes from the snow with the other. "Damn snow." He grumbled.

Soon the duo came into town. The wind also lessened, but the snow still fell. Looking up, Thrax saw a familiar head of red hair. "Ariel?"

Ariel hugged herself, shivering, as she rubbed her hands together. "No one said it would get this cold above land." She whispered. Then, she felt a heavy coat drop over her shoulders. Looking back, she saw Thrax. "Hi, baby." He smiled.

"Thrax!" She smiled. "Isn't…isn't this _your_ coat?"

"Yeah, but you need it more. 'Sides, I'm part Daemon, so my body temperature's higher than a human's."

"I was wondering why your skin felt warmer than mine or Gaston's."

Coughing, Thrax continued, "'Course, from what I know, Daemons' body temperature is even higher than mine. I'm part human as well, so the human temperature somewhat cancels out the Daemon's temperature…I'm makin' no sense, am I?"

Giggling, Ariel shook her head. "Not really. Gaston said you were part Daemon, but never told me about how you live here. Don't Daemons live in the mountains?"

"Yes. See, my mom was attacked by a male Daemon, and she ended up givin' birth to me. My dad refused to raise me; Daemons only raise pure Daemons, never…half-breeds." He swallowed, remembering the cruel nicknames he was called as a child. "The kids here never liked me."

"Why?"

"Why? Whatta mean why? I ain't fully human. Accordin' to them…I'm…I'm a half-beast; a monster. The only friend I had growin' up was Almira."

"What about your mother? Didn't she care about you?"

Thrax only scoffed, "She was probably glad to get me outta the house. I also think she might've agreed with what those rotten kids called me. She never wanted to raise me; she was forced into it."

Ariel was silent for a few minutes before saying, "I'm sorry you had an unhappy childhood, Thrax. If I had grown up here, I wouldn't have treated you like that."

"Maybe, but yer parents probably would've told you to stay away from me an' encouraged you to treat me like crap."

"I wouldn't have listened." Ariel answered stubbornly. "You aren't a monster. You're more human than those kids." She stood up on tiptoe and kissed Thrax's cheek. She wasn't sure if his cheek was warmer because he was part Daemon, because of the cold, or if it was because he was blushing.

* * *

**A/N This part was also in the video; Thrax was choking some guy (Osmosis Jones XD) and he stopped, knowing Ariel would be shocked (I LOVE how RosesnWater made the clip go in reverse so it looked like he was unwrapping the chain from around his neck :D) I decided to make it a cop because if anyone gets suspicious of a gang, that gang would want to get rid of them; especially if they're with the police. And yep, Gaston was pissed when Thrax didn't do it.**

**Thrax and Ariel talking was something I added in; just a bit of a filler. Thrax putting his coat around Ariel's shoulders was the first thing I thought of; it just sounded really sweet of him :3**

**I know NOTHING about Daemons (I didn't even know what they were until I heard of them on FanFiction and DeviantART) so since Thrax is sometimes portrayed as one, I decided they'd have a higher body temperature. Since Thrax is only part that, with his other half being human, his body temperature is higher, but only by a little bit, so hes not boiling hot. He still gets cold, so he's not totally immune to winter.**

**Also, Ariel's not cheating on Gaston by kissing Thrax on the cheek; she's just being nice ;)**


	5. Breath: Chapter 5

**A/N I saw three videos on YouTube, all by RosesnWater, who's here on FanFiction under the same name. The videos are, "Breath- Thrax/Ariel/Gaston (feat. Belle)" "Perfect Enemy- Hades/Ariel/Thrax/Belle (feat: Vanessa)" and "Everytime I Fall- Thrax/Belle/Gaston" I got her permission to write them into a fanfic.**

**There are three parts of this story, representing each video: Breath, Perfect Enemy, and Everytime I Fall. I think I'm gonna have fun with this :)**

**The plots are owned by RosesnWater; the characters, except Almira, belong to Disney and/or Warner Bros. Almira's my own character. I couldn't resist adding her :3**

**RosesnWater: Thanks :D**

* * *

Breath  
Chapter 5

Later, there was a new girl in town. She had peach skin and brown eyes and hair, which was tied in a low ponytail. She wore white shirt with puffy sleeves, a blue sleeveless dress, a white apron, and black shoes. She loved reading books, especially romance and fairy tales, and could often be found in a library, reading a good book. She had moved to this town because she wanted a new start in life.

Although Thrax and Almira hadn't noticed her arrival, Gaston and Ariel had; most notably, Gaston. He had decided to try charming her, but she wasn't moved. Unlike most girls, she didn't care for a person's looks, but their personality. Her policy was that outside beauty was only skin-deep, but true beauty was found within.

Gaston didn't seem to get that. He didn't understand her love for books either. He thought women shouldn't read books, because they would become too smart, and would start getting ideas that they could be better than men. He thought women should only cook meals, clean the house, and provide children. This new girl protested against these ideas and brushed off Gaston. He grew frustrated, but didn't stop trying. As he grew more interested in this girl, he became less interested in Ariel.

One night, he was at the warehouse with some other members of the gang; Thrax and Almira were there as well. Gaston was going on and on about the new girl in town. "Her name is Belle, and as her name implies, she is very beautiful; even more so than Ariel." He said. "She only likes reading, but perhaps I can excuse that…just this once. Unfortunately, when I try to, ahem, get to know her, she brushes me off."

Thrax overheard the conversation, and was shocked that Gaston would try and flirt with some new girl when he had Ariel. "You know me, Mira; I hate cheaters. I knew Gaston cheated a bit, but on Ariel? This new girl's more beautiful than her? That's just bull. If _I_ were in his shoes, _I_ wouldn't try and chase after this girl."

Almira rolled her eyes, sighing heavily. "What? It's the truth." A sneaky grin grew on his face as the hyena began drinking out of her water bowl. "Or are you jealous of Ariel?"

Almira choked on her water, coughing. She shook her head and glared at Thrax, who was laughing loudly, with his hand over his eyes. "I'm just kiddin', Baby Girl. I'm just kiddin'." He calmed himself down, brushing his dreadlocks back, and glared in the direction of Gaston, who was still talking about the girl. "But seriously, I hate cheaters." He muttered. "An' Gaston is goin' in the direction of one. What about Ariel?"

As if hearing his thoughts, the man Gaston was talking to asked about his current girlfriend.

"Ariel? Now that I've met Belle, she's just so-so. So far, she doesn't know I'm interested in something else. If I'm lucky, she'll never find out. And when Belle agrees to be my girlfriend, I'll dump Ariel."

"Shut up!" Everyone turned in the direction of the yell. Thrax, who stood up, knocking his chair back, had been the one to yell, and was now glaring murder at Gaston. "Just shut up!"

Gaston looked at him, confused. "Yer talkin' 'bout gettin' rid of Ariel fer this girl? That's just bull, dammit! Why wouldja wanna dump Ariel fer _this_ bitch?"

"Why would _you_ care?" Gaston snapped back.

"Because you know I hate cheaters! An' yer turnin' well into one!" Before he could let anymore skeletons out of his closet, Thrax stomped out of the warehouse. "I need some air." He grumbled. Almira turned her nose and tail up at Gaston, snorting, and followed Thrax. Soon, there was the sound of galloping hoof beats as Thrax galloped to town on Blaze.

"What was _that_ about?" One man asked.

"You don't think Thrax might have feelings for Ariel, do you?" Another wondered out loud.

"What? Ol' Thrax?" A third laughed. "Nah, highly unlikely."

Based on Gaston's expression, he didn't brush away the possibility. He had a feeling Thrax wasn't totally mad at him for attempting to cheat on Ariel; something else was going on.

* * *

As Thrax galloped to Ariel's house-Gaston had bought her a house-he found himself not angry at his boss, but ecstatic. Now that Gaston was dumping Ariel, he had a greater chance of her becoming _his_ girlfriend. He hadn't thought about asking her before, but after a while, the idea grew on him, and he had been waiting patiently for the perfect time to ask. Well, in his opinion, it couldn't get any more perfect than now.

Soon, he stopped in front of her house. He tied Blaze to a post and walked up to the door, Almira by his side. Raising his fist, he knocked three times on the door with his knuckles.

When Ariel went to answer the door, she never expected the half-Daemon and his pet hyena. "Oh." She said, surprised. "Thrax, hi." She smiled, trying not to sound as though she was expecting someone else.

"Hi, baby." He smiled. "May Mira and I come in?"

"Um…sure, why not?" Ariel nodded, stepping aside. She was wearing a blouse with long white sleeves, a dark blue corset, and a long blue skirt. She also wore black pumps, and a blue bow on the back of her head. Thrax found himself staring at her with a smile until Almira head butted him in the leg.

"What brings you here?" Ariel asked.

Thrax decided to cut to the chase. "Ariel, baby, I gotta be honest with ya. I think you can do better than Gaston; _much_ better. He thinks women should only do housework an' have kids," He walked around the perimeter in the room, looking at the various human objects Ariel had collected as a human, and kept. "But I treat women better than that." He examined an old pipe and fork, replacing them as he continued, "I may not know much about women aside from my mom, but I know they can do much more than what Gaston gives them credit for. What I'm sayin' is you should be with me." _There, I said it._

Needless to say, Ariel was surprised. Sure she liked him, but only as a friend; not romantically. But she didn't want to hurt his feelings, so she said nothing, except, "Why do you think that?"

"Because Gaston's hittin' on that new girl in town; the one who likes books. He's cheatin' on ya; I heard him say he's gonna break up with ya himself. Or in his words, he's gonna dump ya."

"What? How could you say that? I know you like me, but you'd go so far as to lie-"

"I ain't lyin'!" Thrax snapped. "I'm tellin' the truth!"

"I know Gaston! He would never do such things! To answer your question, I would never be your girlfriend! I thought what all of the townspeople said about you were false, but I suppose I was wrong. You're nothing but a half-bred, beastly monster!" But as soon as she yelled that, she gasped and covered her mouth, remembering her promise. Almira gasped as well, ears going down in fright.

It was too late to apologize; the damage had taken its toll. The look on Thrax's face was heartbreaking; he stood there, eyes widened and mouth dropped open, as memories flooded his mind. The kids pointing at him and laughing, the girls running away in fright, the boys chasing him and eventually hurting him. And the names, "Half-Beast!" "Half-Breed!" "Monster!" "Beast!" Eventually, it was too much to handle; eventually, something in him snapped.

With flames growing in his eyes, he growled, "Monster, huh?" Then he whipped around and smashed a globe with his fist. Then he used his burner claw to cause the display of utensils to explode. Ariel gasped as Thrax destroyed all of her human treasures. She cried out for him to stop, but he didn't listen; he was blinded by recurring bad memories, and rejection. Almira crouched down and covered her head with her paws.

Finally, once everything was destroyed, Thrax stood in the middle of the room, panting. Almira removed a paw from her eyes, relaxing once she saw his rampage was over.

However, Ariel was anything but relieved. She was devastated; she was angry that Thrax was lying about Gaston, angry at herself for hurting him, and upset that he destroyed her treasures. She began to cry.

Once he heard her start sobbing, and saw her run to her room, Thrax realized what he did. Looking around the room, he gasped softly. "What've I done?" He glanced at his claws and went to the door Ariel disappeared through. "Ariel? I'm-"

"Just go away." She sobbed.

He was about to try again, but he dropped his hand with a sad expression. Bowing his head, he walked out of the house. Almira glanced at Ariel's room before following. She walked alongside Blaze as Thrax rode him away, the recent events clouding his mind.

* * *

**A/N Now introducing the next character, Ms. Belle from BatB :D Like in the movie, she attracts Gaston. But I don't think he already had a girlfriend, who attracted someone else, so it's a bit different. This story is also based on YouTube vids, not the Disney movie.**

**Uh oh, I think Thrax accidentally (and unintentionally) let it loose that he likes Ariel 0_0 Not good.**

**Ever since I started this story, I always wanted for Ariel to accidentally call Thrax those hurtful names from his past, making him snap and destroy everything (in the video, he destroyed her things from just the rejection, but I decided to spice it up; add my own things) I think it worked out pretty well :)**

**I'm glad I finished this chapter because tomorrow, we'll be leaving for the long drive to Las Vegas and California. So to sum it up, I won't be able to work on Chain of Souls (I write stories on my iPod sometimes, but I'm trying not to write this one on my iPod) I may be working on the Daemon of Notre Dame (it's on DeviantART; it's a crossover parody of the Disney version of Hunchback of Notre Dame) but I won't be posting anything until we get back, which will be a little over two weeks. So...see ya, I guess XD Don't miss me too much.**


	6. Breath: Chapter 6

**A/N I saw three videos on YouTube, all by RosesnWater, who's here on FanFiction under the same name. The videos are, "Breath- Thrax/Ariel/Gaston (feat. Belle)" "Perfect Enemy- Hades/Ariel/Thrax/Belle (feat: Vanessa)" and "Everytime I Fall- Thrax/Belle/Gaston" I got her permission to write them into a fanfic.**

**There are three parts of this story, representing each video: Breath, Perfect Enemy, and Everytime I Fall. I think I'm gonna have fun with this :)**

**The plots are owned by RosesnWater; the characters, except Almira, belong to Disney and/or Warner Bros. Almira's my own character. I couldn't resist adding her :3**

**RosesnWater: Thank you :) I felt it was a good reaction instead of being silent.**

**Thank you :D I think she's one of my favorite and most developed OCs. I'm glad you liked that XD**

**I did enjoy it :) Have you read it yet?**

**I didn't; I didn't even gamble XD**

* * *

Breath  
Chapter 6

After she was sure Thrax and Almira were gone, Ariel came out of her room, staring sadly at her destroyed possessions. She had collected them after becoming human, interested in the objects. She had always been curious about human objects, and had some hidden in a cove in her old home, the ocean.

Sighing sadly and wiping away more tears, she exited her house, eyes widening in delight when she saw her boyfriend. "Gasto-" She yelled, but froze when she saw him walking after the new girl, Belle. Suspicious, she followed them, hiding behind trees and stands.

Gaston ran ahead and stood in Belle's path, acting like he was standing there the whole time. "Hello, Belle." He smiled.

"Hello, Gaston." She nodded politely. "May I help you? I'd like to get by."

"Where are you going?"

"If you must know, the bookstore. They have a new book I'd like to read. May I please get by?"

"Honestly Belle, I don't know why you read those silly books, when you can be spending time with the man of your dreams."

"What do you know of my dreams?"

"I know the man any woman dreams of: tall, handsome, strong; able to bring the bacon home."

"Uh-huh."

"And I happen to fit those qualities."

"What makes you think I'd want to be with you? I thought you already had a girlfriend."

"Ariel? Eh, ever since I met you, she can't hold a candle to you. When you agree to be my girlfriend, I intend on dumping her. Someone else can have her; she can go back to her old home for all I care."

"That's absolutely disgusting!" Belle shoved past Gaston, shaking her head in disgust, as he stared after her in confusion.

Ariel gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. She couldn't believe Gaston would cheat on her! She thought he was better than that. She didn't know how she hadn't seen it before.

Unable to stay there, she ran back into her house and up into her room, where she collapsed on the bed, crying. She sat up, hugging her knees to her chest. Gaston's hurtful words ran through her head. _She can't hold a candle to you. When you agree to be my girlfriend, I intend on dumping her. She can go back to her old home for all I care._

Wiping away her tears, Ariel realized Thrax was right. Gaston _was_ cheating on her. He _did_ intend on dumping her for Belle.

"Thrax," She whispered, raising her head. "I'm so sorry."

Maybe Thrax _would_ be a better boyfriend than Gaston after all.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Gaston entered the building, closing the door behind him. An old man, the chief of police, sat behind a table, counting gold coins. He was balding, but had some white hair left, hazel-colored eyes, sallow skin, and circles under his eyes. He wore a brown coat and pants, a white shirt, a dark brown bowtie, and black shoes. His name was Monsieur D'Arque.

"Ah, monsieur Gaston, how nice to see you." The old man smiled. "How can I help you?"

"It's about my partner, Thrax." He explained, sitting down.

"The half-Daemon? What could be the problem?"

"I need to get rid of him somehow. I heard he tried to tell my current girlfriend, Ariel, that I was cheating on her with the new girl, Belle. I don't want her finding out, as I plan on dumping her for Belle eventually."

"Well, while you're at it, why not get rid of Ariel? That way she can't damage your reputation should she believe Thrax, or tell someone else." D'Arque suggested.

"That sounds reasonable enough, but how?"

"I have a plan…

* * *

Later that evening, someone knocked on Ariel's door. Thinking it was someone else, she came running down the stairs. "Come in!" She exclaimed happily, her smile melting when she saw who had come in. "What do you want?" She scowled.

"Hello, Ariel." Gaston smiled. "Aren't you happy to see me, or were you expecting someone else? A certain half-breed?"

"Don't call him that!" Ariel snapped. "At least he isn't cheating on me!"

Gaston scowled down at her. "What do you mean?"

"Thrax told me what you've been doing! I've _seen_ you go after that girl! How could you, Gaston? Aren't I enough for you? Or would you rather I went back home?"

"Shut up!"

"No! I won't!" Ariel yelled back stubbornly, turning away. "The next time I see Thrax, I'm telling him I'm sorry, and he was right: you _are_ a cheater, and he _is_ better than you! And when I see this girl, I'm telling her what a no good, lying, cheating creep you really are!" This time, she didn't regret calling someone horrible names; this person deserved them.

Gaston's scowl grew darker; so dark, Ariel began to feel afraid. "What if you aren't able to tell them?" He asked almost in a growl. Not giving her time to answer, he whipped around and grabbed a small log from the stack of firewood by the fireplace. Turning, he grinned insanely at Ariel, who gasped in fright.

Gaston advanced towards her and raise the piece of wood over his head. Ariel flinched down and cried, "Thrax! Help me!"

That cry only fueled Gaston's anger further.

* * *

**A/N This wasn't very long because I sometimes can't make a chapter long enough. I like long chapters, thinking a real short chapter isn't a good read. But that's just me.**

**I added some of my own touches; in the video, Ariel "knew what Thrax had said about Gaston was true." I didn't think that'd seem plausible, so I added Ariel seeing for herself that Gaston was trying to get another girl to be his girlfriend.**


	7. Breath: Chapter 7

**A/N I saw three videos on YouTube, all by RosesnWater, who's here on FanFiction under the same name. The videos are, "Breath- Thrax/Ariel/Gaston (feat. Belle)" "Perfect Enemy- Hades/Ariel/Thrax/Belle (feat: Vanessa)" and "Everytime I Fall- Thrax/Belle/Gaston" I got her permission to write them into a fanfic.**

**There are three parts of this story, representing each video: Breath, Perfect Enemy, and Everytime I Fall. I think I'm gonna have fun with this :)**

**The plots are owned by RosesnWater; the characters, except Almira, belong to Disney and/or Warner Bros. Almira's my own character. I couldn't resist adding her :3**

**RosesnWater: It is :(**

**Aw, that's too bad :( I'm glad you like the story though :) I'll be waiting :D**

**Devilgirl123: Thanks :D**

* * *

Breath  
Chapter 7

That night, a dark figure approached the house. "Ariel?" He called. "It's me, Thrax. Please open up?"

Almira nudged at the door with her nose, surprised that it opened with that simple touch. Thrax was surprised too, but thought nothing of it. He stepped into the dark house. "Ariel? I…I wanted to apologize. I lost my temper, an' it wasn't right to destroy yer things. Ariel, please come out? I'm sorry."

Almira walked around the house until her paw hit something soft. Sniffing it, she gasped, barking once.

Hearing her bark, Thrax lit a candle on the table with his claw and looked towards his hyena. He gasped in horror. Lying on the floor, bleeding from the head, was Ariel. She wasn't breathing.

"Ariel!" He collapsed on his knees and took her in his arms. Her head fell back limp against his forearm. "Oh my god!" He hugged her tightly, feeling tears stream down his cheeks. He hardly cared at the moment as he cried for the one he loved.

Almira sat by, watching. She tried to keep a straight face; after all, she never fully liked Ariel. But after hearing her master cry, her face finally softened, and her ears drooped as she bowed her head with a soft sigh.

Thrax ran his claw through her hair, still crying. Then his face hardened. "Who did this?" He growled softly.

As if to answer, someone came walking into the light, smiling sinisterly. "Hello, Thrax."

Thrax's golden yellow and green eyes widened. "Gaston? What're you doin' here?"

Gaston just chuckled. "I knew, Thrax. I knew how you felt about Ariel. So the beast fell in love with the beauty, eh?"

Thrax scowled darkly at him, growling. The human paid no attention, however. "And I also knew how you told her about my secret."

Thrax stood up after carefully setting Ariel's body on the floor. "I had a right to warn her! I still can't believe you'd throw away a perfectly good, beautiful girl for a different one like _that_!"

"You see, Thrax, you're different. In so many ways; you look different, you sometimes act different, and you think different. And I can't have that anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I was the one who killed Ariel, because she decided to throw me away for you, and she was going to tell Belle about me."

Thrax shook his head softly. He had no idea Ariel chose him over Gaston. But it was too late to celebrate; she was gone. And it was because of Gaston's jealousy and selfishness.

"And because of our different reputations, guess who the townspeople will blame for Ariel's death."

"…Me."

"Exactly." Gaston grinned. "If I were you, I'd escape. You have ten minutes before the mob arrives."

"Mob?"

"They're nearing this house as we speak."

Biting his lip nervously, Thrax quickly made his decision. "C'mon, Baby Girl!" He exclaimed, pushing past Gaston and tearing out of the house. Almira quickly followed behind as Gaston laughed.

Thrax jumped onto Blaze and kicked him harshly, causing him to run as fast as he could away from the house. Almira picked up the pace, and was soon running quickly alongside the horse; snow was churned up by their pounding hooves and paws.

As they galloped out of town, Thrax couldn't shake the image of Ariel's body from his eyes, or Gaston's words from his ears. _I was the one who killed Ariel…Guess who the townspeople will blame for Ariel's death…they're nearing the house as we speak…_

As a glare formed on his face, Thrax silently swore revenge on his former boss for killing the only human he had truly loved…

* * *

**A/N This is the last chapter of "Breath" The next part, which is about the next video in the trilogy, is titled "Perfect Enemy"**

**I changed this part a bit, making Thrax discover Ariel's body before Gaston. I felt it fit the situation better.**

**Aw, even Almira's sad; and she never liked Ariel :(**


	8. Perfect Enemy: Chapter 1

**A/N I saw three videos on YouTube, all by RosesnWater, who's here on FanFiction under the same name. The videos are, "Breath- Thrax/Ariel/Gaston (feat. Belle)" "Perfect Enemy- Hades/Ariel/Thrax/Belle (feat: Vanessa)" and "Everytime I Fall- Thrax/Belle/Gaston" I got her permission to write them into a fanfic.**

**There are three parts of this story, representing each video: Breath, Perfect Enemy, and Everytime I Fall. I think I'm gonna have fun with this :)**

**The plots are owned by RosesnWater; the characters, except Almira, belong to Disney and/or Warner Bros. Almira's my own character. I couldn't resist adding her :3**

**RosesnWater: Thanks :D I felt that was something he would do :)**

* * *

Perfect Enemy  
Chapter 1

One Month Later…

A young peasant woman with golden hair was walking in the woods, without a care in the world, admiring the little birds flying around. She smiled, and sighed softly in content. She felt as if nothing could ruin this perfect afternoon.

All at once, a growl sounded. She didn't recognize this growl, and it sounded unfriendly…and aggressive.

Then, in the shadows of the brush, there were pale-yellow eyes, glaring out at her. Then white teeth shown in a cruel-looking smile. A feminine, evil chuckle sounded.

Another voice chuckled sinisterly, "Good girl."

Gasping softly, the woman looked around a tree, only to see fire grow up the side next to her. She jumped back, looking at the tree in confusion. How did that happen?

Whipping back around at a noise, she saw a red, clawed hand strike down with the first-finger claw. That was the last thing she saw.

The one who killed her purred, "Three down, 97 to go."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a town far away, another young woman ran out of a house, gripping a bag. She ran into a stable, where two horses stood in stalls. One was her boyfriend, Gaston's black horse. The other was hers. He was a large, stocky horse with a golden brown pelt with a full, light golden yellow mane, tail and feathers, and brown eyes. His name was Phillipe.

Belle set the bag, which was full of books, on the floor, sighing. For about a month, her life had changed drastically.

It all started when Gaston's girlfriend, Ariel, was found dead in her house. Gaston said he saw his former employee, a half-Daemon named Thrax fleeing the scene. His pet hyena, Almira, was right behind him. Putting two and two together, he figured Thrax was behind Ariel's murder.

After that, he announced Belle took pity on him, and agreed to be his girlfriend. While it was true that she felt sorry for him, the part about agreeing to be his girlfriend hadn't been totally true. In reality, Gaston forced Belle to be his girlfriend, saying he knew some friends who'd prefer her; bad friends. Plus, he threatened her widowed father. So she had no choice but to succumb to his demands.

While in public they seemed like the perfect couple, Gaston forced Belle to cook and clean, and if he caught her reading a storybook, he slapped her and threw the book aside, telling her to do something else. The first time she snapped back, he slapped her so hard, it left a bruise, and he threw her book into the fire. So every time she wanted to read, she put books in a bag, made an excuse to go out for something—whether it was fresh air, to check the horses, or to go to town—and spent the next few hours reading.

Today was different. She was going to try something she never dared try: running.

She led Phillipe out of his stall and began tacking him up. The docile horse just stood there, chewing some hay. Belle tied her bag to the saddle, led him out of the barn, mounted him, and rode off for the forest.

* * *

Soon, they were walking through the dark forest. Phillipe looked around nervously. Belle was as well. Before they left, she had forgotten the rumors about this forest.

For about a month, there had been rumors of a sort of monster in the woods, with long, burning claws and piercing yellow and green eyes. It had a pet as well, but no one knew what it looked like. Only that it had pale yellow eyes, sharp teeth, and a feminine, evil chuckle. Any young woman who went into the forest never made it out alive.

Belle forgot about that, and even though she didn't believe in the monster, she was now regretting her decision to go. "M-Maybe we should have stayed home." She muttered.

Phillipe snorted in agreement. Suddenly, a loud growl sounded. Phillipe began jumping around, whinnying in fright. Belle struggled to hold and stay on the horse, but fell off and into the snow. She wasn't hurt, so she was able to stand and hold Phillipe tight so he wouldn't run off.

In the shadows, she saw pale yellow eyes and a sharp-toothed grin. Then a tall shadow appeared next to it. It had piercing yellow and green eyes. Belle gasped in fright; the monster was real!

The monster sauntered towards Belle, dragging a long claw along a fallen tree. "Well well, what do we have here? Another lost girl? This must be my lucky day."

Belle backed up against Phillipe in fright, staring at the shadowed figure as it grinned, showing crooked white teeth. "Time to die, baby." It dragged its claw along the fallen tree, stalking closer to her.

Who was this creature? Why was he killing young women? Why, it was Thrax, the one framed for Ariel's death. And the creature with him was Almira.

How did they get into this situation? That itself is quite a story...

* * *

**A/N First chapter of the second part of the story :D To understand the story (and spoil it for the future XD) the video is on YouTube.**

**I concealed Thrax and Almira's identities until the end because in the video desc, it referred to Thrax as "a stranger" during that part of the video. **

**Ok, in the next chapter, I'll introduce another Disney character (one of my favorite villains): Hades from Hercules. I'll also reintroduce an old OC: a dog a made for him based on the Pokemon Houndoom. Basically, he looks like a blue and light orange Doberman Pinscher with white bands on his back and neck, a skull pendant on his chest, long claws, a devil's tail, and blue flames instead of ears. I'll post a pic of him (I named him Hellgar [Hell-ghar] which is the Japanese name for Houndoom) on DeviantART.**


	9. Perfect Enemy: Chapter 2

**A/N I saw three videos on YouTube, all by RosesnWater, who's here on FanFiction under the same name. The videos are, "Breath- Thrax/Ariel/Gaston (feat. Belle)" "Perfect Enemy- Hades/Ariel/Thrax/Belle (feat: Vanessa)" and "Everytime I Fall- Thrax/Belle/Gaston" I got her permission to write them into a fanfic.**

**There are three parts of this story, representing each video: Breath, Perfect Enemy, and Everytime I Fall. I think I'm gonna have fun with this :)**

**The plots are owned by RosesnWater; the characters, except Almira, belong to Disney and/or Warner Bros. Almira's my own character. I couldn't resist adding her :3**

* * *

Perfect Enemy  
Chapter 2

_Three Weeks Ago…_

_When she opened her eyes, Ariel never expected to be in the water again as a mermaid. Or to be in a dark place. Or to see a huge skull-shaped rock at the base of the river she was in. "Where am I?" She asked herself as she swam to the shore. "Hello? Is anyone out there?"_

_Then, in a large spout of smoke, a tall, muscular-looking man appeared. He looked to be about as tall as Thrax. He had gray skin, a long, thin face, round yellow eyes, and blue, flowing fire instead of hair. He wore a black robe with skull garments, and there was smoke covering the bottom of his robe._

"_Well, I've been expectin' ya, babe." The man grinned, showing sharp teeth. Before Ariel could ask, he said in a quick voice, "Name's Hades, Lord of the Dead."_

"_Dead? You mean…I'm-"_

"_Dead? Yup. Got clunked on the head." He chuckled. "Nice way to go, huh sweetheart?"_

_Ariel scowled darkly. "No it isn't!"_

"_Yeah, well, that's your opinion, babe." He grinned charmingly, lifting her up with a smoky arm by her chin._

"_Will you quite calling me those names?" Ariel asked, jumping back into the water. "I have a real name, you know."_

"_Yeah, yeah, I know. Ariel, daughter of Triton. I get the deal, sweetcheeks."_

_Before Ariel could tell Hades to stop calling her those names, two little creatures came running down the stairs, screaming in terror. They both had horns, bat wings, and devil tails. One was fat and pink, while the other was thin and blue-green._

_Behind them was a large blue and light-orange dog with white bands on his back and neck, a skull pendant on his chest, long black claws, a devil's tail, red eyes, and two spouts of blue fire instead of ears._

_It was clear that the dog was the one chasing the little creatures. He seemed to be enjoying it, judging by the way his tail wagged as his tongue flapped out of the side of his mouth over his sharp teeth._

_The green creature, which was further behind the pink one, suddenly tripped over a step and went tumbling down the stairs into the pink one. They got tangled up, and crashed into the back of Hades._

"_Pain, Panic," Hades growled, his hair changing a shade of red, reminding Ariel of Thrax's burner claw. "What is the meaning of this?"_

_Before they could answer, the dog, who had reached the bottom of the stairs, skidded to a stop, sitting obediently._

"_H-Hellgar was chasing us again!" The green creature exclaimed, pulling away from the pink one._

"_Yeah!" The other nodded, untangling their tails. "He's always doing it!"_

"_So whattaya want me to do about it?"_

"_Make him stop, maybe?"_

"_He's free to do what he wants. He lives here too." He turned back to Ariel. "Alright, where was I?"_

"_Another thing!" The pink creature jumped up. "There's a soul coming!"_

"_Yeah, a mermaid!" The green creature added, nodding. He then noticed Ariel. "Oh…she's here."_

_The pink creature chuckled nervously. "…Oops."_

_Before Hades could yell, Ariel asked curiously, "Who are they? What are they?"_

"_These two are imps; the dog is a hellhound. The fat one's Pain, and the one that looks like a thin bug is Panic. The hellhound's name is Hellgar."_

_The imps waved shyly; Hellgar just nodded in greeting._

_Then, Panic's horns perked up. "Oh! I just remembered! There was another soul detected to be coming!"_

"_Another dead soul?" Hades asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_No! A living one!"_

"_What? How is that possible?"_

_Before Panic could answer, there was a small explosion. Standing from a pile of rubble was a tall creature. Brushing the dust from himself, he grinned, "Hey, am I interruptin' anything important?"_

_Someone beside him shook herself off and grinned._

_Ariel smiled widely. "Thrax!" She exclaimed with excitement. "Almira!"_

_Thrax turned to her, his eyes lighting up at the sight of Ariel. "Ariel!" He crouched down and looked at her, taking in her green mermaid tail. "So this was you before legs, huh?"_

_Smiling, she nodded. "Who are ya?" Hades snapped, his hair glowing red._

"_Name's Thrax, baby." He answered, standing back up. "This is my baby girl, Almira."_

_Almira tossed her head up and grinned as well, showing her sharp teeth._

"_How in Tartarus did'ja get here?"_

"_I'm half-Daemon. I did some research, an' discovered Daemons could come here if they wanted, since they were yer creations. I may be only half-Daemon, but I still qualify."_

"_What do ya want?" Hades growled, his face beginning to turn red._

"_I came fer Ariel." Thrax frowned. "I know she came here, an' I want her back."_

"_Yeah? Well sorry, Thrax," Hades said, snapping the half-Daemon's name. "No can do. She's my property now. My place, my property."_

"_She don't belong to no one!" Thrax snarled, poking the god in the chest with a claw. "It weren't her time to die. I'll just take her, an' be outta yer hair."_

_As the two argued, Almira sat to the side, looking around curiously. Looking to the side, she saw Hellgar smiling charmingly at her. She raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Hellgar brushed a paw over his flames and sauntered over to the hyena, sitting next to her. Almira stood up and backed away, baring her teeth. Standing once again, Hellgar just grinned._

_Noticing he was standing right in front of the river, Almira smiled sensually, fluttering her eyelashes. She slowly sauntered closer to Hellgar. Smiling, he sat back, but didn't notice he was right at the edge of the river. He tumbled back, falling in with a loud splash. As Almira laughed, he pulled himself out, shook the water off of himself, and relit his bald head. Growling as his flames and face grew red, he attacked the hyena. Soon they were fighting, slashing claws and biting with flaming fangs._

_Pain and Panic noticed this. Eyes widening, they ran to the animals' still-arguing owners. "Um, your flamefullness?" Pain spoke up, tugging on Hades' robe._

"_Mr. Thrax sir?" Panic asked timidly, tapping his leg._

"_What?" Both parties snapped._

_The imps pointed to the scuffling hellhound and hyena. "Hey!" Thrax yelled, forgetting the argument. "Mira! Knock it off!"_

"_ENOUGH!" Hades yelled._

_Almira kicked Hellgar back and backed away, panting. She had a long scratch that started above her left eye, and went down across her eye and mouth, ending on her jaw. Plus she had a bite out of her right ear._

_Hellgar stood up, spitting part of Almira's ear out. Because he was immortal, his wounds healed instantly._

"_Look what yer mutt did to her!" Thrax yelled, examining Almira's wounds. The bite would stay in her ear, and the long scratch on her face would surely scar. Growling, Thrax stood and pointed his glowing claw at Hades. "I'm leavin' with Ariel, whether you allow me or not. Got it, baby?"_

_Hades just looked down at Thrax's lit claw. "Guess ya inherited a Daemon's fiery touch." He muttered. A light bulb lit above his head. A cunning grin spread across his thin face. "Actually, I got a better idea."_

_Thrax raised an eyebrow, lowering and dimming his claw. "Whattaya mean?"_

"_Ok, here's the deal, Red-can I call ya Red?" Hades said, laying his elbow on Thrax's shoulder. He continued on anyway. "This won't take long, I'm a fast talker. We both want Ariel: I want her 'cause she's dead, thus my property. You want her 'cause it's obvious ya like the girl. Not that I blame you though." He chuckled._

"_Is this goin' anywhere?" Thrax asked warningly._

"_Anyway, I got a deal for ya. Since you can use that claw pretty good, you kill one hundred young girls, take their souls, and give 'em to me. The time limit's two years, so that shouldn't be a big deal. If ya do it, you take Ariel without a fuss. If ya don't, she stays."_

"_How the hell'm I supposed to take these chicks' souls?" Thrax snapped, pulling his shoulder away. "I ain't no god!"_

"_That's where this little baby comes in," Hades said, pulling a black chain out of thin air in a puff of smoke. "Once ya kill a girl, you'll be able to take their souls an' put it in this chain. It'll store two hundred souls, so once ya reach yer limit, ya can't take any more souls, so it's foolproof. You'll know a soul; bright, round an' shiny."_

_Thrax stroked his pointed chin, thinking. He didn't like the sound of this deal. He could handle killing a person if they did something wrong; like Gaston. But killing innocent people was another story._

"_This is only a one-time deal." Hades said. "Goin' once! Goin' twice!"_

_Quickly making a decision, Thrax nodded, "Alright! I'll do it!" He held out his right hand._

"_Yeah! An' we gotta deal!" Hades grabbed Thrax's hand in a tight grip. Bright light shined from their clenched fists, and Thrax felt a dull pain spread throughout his body. He moaned slightly, collapsing on one knee once Hades let him go. Almira went to him, concern evident on her face._

"_Ya may feel just a bit queasy, but it'll go away." Hades explained._

"_Thanks fer tellin' me." Thrax growled sarcastically, standing. "What did ya do to me?"_

"_I made it so you can take female souls. You'll see a bright light where their heart is. Ya stick yer claws in there, and grab a round bright light. That's their soul. Ya bring it to this little chain," He held it up. "An' ya got yerself a soul."_

_Scowling, Thrax snatched away the bracelet and wrapped it around his right wrist. "What about Almira? She sticks with me."_

"_Hmm…usin' a pet fer help. I like that. Alright, I'll give yer mutt the same treatment."_

_Almira growled at the name, but groaned when he grabbed her right paw and squeezed hard. The same bright light appeared, and she collapsed back into a sitting position._

"_Like I said, just a little queasiness." Hades grinned. "And since Ariel's stayin' here until further notice, an' you should probably see what a soul looks like," His arm turned into a smoky tendril, and moved through the air towards her. It pried open her mouth, traveled down to her chest, and came back out, holding a bright, shining orb. Ariel's eyes widened at the sight of it._

"_Oh my god!" Thrax whispered, feeling as though he would be sick. Almira felt a little queasy herself, and it wasn't from Hades' deal._

"_Now, off to work!" He said cheerfully. Snapping his fingers, Thrax and Almira disappeared._

* * *

**A/N Goodness, it's been a while since I've written Hades a character. I tried to get his characteristics and voice right though (I watched some of Hercules to get an idea)**

**The chain Hades gives Thrax is his trademark hypothalamus chain, although hypothalamus beads aren't his prizes this time.**

**I thought it'd be funny that Hellgar tries to flirt with Almira XD They both breathe fire, so I think they'd be a good match. Guess Mira don't think so XD Save for Thrax, she doesn't like males. She's not the romantic type, but she DOES like teasing flirting males sometimes ;)**

**I gave her a scar and ear bite to make her a bit unique. I guess I like giving characters scars ^^**


	10. Perfect Enemy: Chapter 3

**A/N I saw three videos on YouTube, all by RosesnWater, who's here on FanFiction under the same name. The videos are, "Breath- Thrax/Ariel/Gaston (feat. Belle)" "Perfect Enemy- Hades/Ariel/Thrax/Belle (feat: Vanessa)" and "Everytime I Fall- Thrax/Belle/Gaston" I got her permission to write them into a fanfic.**

**There are three parts of this story, representing each video: Breath, Perfect Enemy, and Everytime I Fall. I think I'm gonna have fun with this :)**

**The plots are owned by RosesnWater; the characters, except Almira, belong to Disney and/or Warner Bros. Almira's my own character. I couldn't resist adding her :3**

**The Whip: Thanks XD Glad you like it.**

**Ashira12: Thanks :)**

**RosesnWater: I have that one on my left arm from surgery. I guess that's one of the things that makes him a great character :D**

* * *

Perfect Enemy  
Chapter 3

_In a flash of bright light, Thrax and Almira found themselves back in the real world in a forest. Thrax still had the chain, and Almira her wounds, so they knew what happened between them and Hades had been real. As well as the fact that Thrax had a murderous job to do: collect one hundred souls of young girls in two years._

_He stood up, examining the chain. It looked like a simple piece of black rope, but one thing he learned was never take a simple thing for granted. It just may surprise you._

_Sighing, he sat back on a log. "What am I gonna do, Mira?" He asked, putting his head in his hands. "I don't think I can kill anyone innocent."_

_Almira couldn't answer, so she just sat in front of Thrax, every now and then lapping away the blood from her scratch off of her snout._

_Just then, Thrax had an idea. "Wait. I could make my home in this forest. I've seen girls walkin' in the forest all the time! I could tell them they're trespassin'. That's a crime!" He stood up, laughing. "Ha! It's genius!"_

_Almira wagged her tail, jumping up and barking._

"_Alright, here's what we'll do. Yer good with sniffin' an' hearin', so you'll keep yer eyes, ears an' nose out fer girls. Once you see even a glimpse of one, you come an' get me. We'll work out the other details later."_

_Almira nodded, smiling._

* * *

_A few days later, as Thrax had predicted, a woman came into the forest. She was tall and thin, wearing a purple dress and brown sandals, and had long red-brown hair, and purple eyes. She seemed to be lost, as she was looking around as she walked with a nervous expression._

_She jumped at a growl. "Hello?" She called. "Who's out there? What's out there?"_

_Pale yellow eyes appeared in the shadows, as well as a sharp-toothed grin. The woman gasped softly and backed away, only to bump into something behind her. Feeling behind her with her hand, she felt a cloth coat. Realizing she had bumped into someone, she turned around, only to get stabbed by a glowing claw. She fell back, looking up to see her killer. Her eyes widened to see a red creature dressed in a gray turtleneck sweater, black sweatpants, boots and trench coat._

_Once she fell limp, her chest began glowing brightly. Remembering what Hades said, Thrax reached into the light with his claws. Feeling something round and somewhat hard, he grabbed it and pulled it out. It was a round, brightly shining orb. He held it near the chain on his right wrist, watching in awe as the chain grabbed it and swallowed it like a snake swallowed a mouse. Now there was a little glowing dot on the chain._

_Staring at it, a grin slowly grew on Thrax's face. "One down, 99 to go."_

* * *

_A week later, another woman came into the forest. This time, she seemed to be gathering flowers. She had olive skin with wavy black hair, green eyes, and wore a white dress._

_Deciding to experiment, Almira jumped onto a tall rock. The woman looked at her, only able to see her silhouette because the sun was right behind her. Almira sat down, threw her head back, and howled long and eerily. The sent a chill down the woman's spine._

_Almira jumped into the bushes, chuckling wickedly. "Atta girl." A different voice purred._

_The woman gasped as a dark figure appeared before her, grinning. "Who are you?" She whispered._

"_Yer worst nightmare." The figure answered, chuckling. He walked forward, quickly killing the woman before she could run off._

_Again, he collected her soul, putting it in his chain. "Two down, 98 to go."_

_In the Underworld, Hades, who was sitting in a large throne made of stone, was watching what was going on through a large orb. Ariel was watching as well, and was horrified at what Thrax was doing. She understood that he would do anything to get her back, but this was wrong!_

_And he knew it. She could see in his eyes he didn't want to do it. Unfortunately, he had no choice._

_Before her, Hades chuckled, sticking a cigar into his mouth. "With that half-breed's help, I'll have all those girls' souls in no time. I shoulda thought of this a long time ago."_

_Beside his throne, Hellgar sat chewing on a bone. Hades hung his arm over the arm of his throne and scratched the hellhound's head, ruffling his flames. "I shoulda asked them to stick a few female dogs in, eh, Gar ol' buddy?"_

_Hellgar laughed at that, nodding._

_Ariel scowled at the two, angry that they thought Thrax killing innocent people was good and funny. But she wanted to be free, so she didn't say anything, lest she ruin everything._

* * *

The Present…

"Ya must've _really_ wanted to die if ya came trespassin' here, baby." Thrax chuckled in a mocking way.

"Please, I didn't know anyone lived here." Belle fibbed.

"Well, now ya know. An' that's the only thing you'll know."

Hanging her head, she said, "I…I actually sort of knew you lived here. That's why I came here."

Thrax raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"My life is horrible. My boyfriend…while we look the perfect couple…he hurts me at home. I try to do the things I love, but he slaps me, telling me to do something else. I came here, knowing you killed any young women who trespassed here."

Thrax's eyes widened in disgust. "So you came here to die? To throw yer life away?"

Nodding, Belle turned away. "Do what you will to me."

Thrax raised his claw, but found himself lowering it. He couldn't kill someone, knowing they wanted to die. It didn't seem right in his opinion.

Instead, he grabbed Belle's chin in his right hand and turned her head so she was looking into his green and yellow eyes. "Yer just an ungrateful bitch to throw away yer life like that." He growled, startling her. "Get outta here before I decide to grant yer wish." That said, he pushed her back and stormed back through the brush, whistling for the creature who had scared Belle earlier.

Belle looked out into the woods, scanning for the creature who had spared her life. She didn't find him, but before turning to remount Phillipe, she yelled out, "Thank you!" She mounted her horse and rode out of the woods, deciding to try and live a little despite her terrible life before deciding whether she should die or not.

What she didn't know was that Thrax had heard her thank him. He scoffed lightly, but inside, he felt sorry for the girl. He remembered how Ariel was cheated on by Gaston. He didn't know whether he hurt her or not, but cheating was abusing in his book.

They were both wrong to do.

* * *

**A/N The vid didn't show Meg and Esmeralda's (they were the first women Thrax killed) deaths, so I got creative :3**

**Keep in mind that Thrax has never seen Belle, or heard Gaston describe her, so he doesn't know the woman he spared was the one Gaston killed Ariel for. Had he known, he probably wouldn't have hesitated. But that's just my opinion.**


	11. Perfect Enemy: Chapter 4

**A/N I saw three videos on YouTube, all by RosesnWater, who's here on FanFiction under the same name. The videos are, "Breath- Thrax/Ariel/Gaston (feat. Belle)" "Perfect Enemy- Hades/Ariel/Thrax/Belle (feat: Vanessa)" and "Everytime I Fall- Thrax/Belle/Gaston" I got her permission to write them into a fanfic.**

**There are three parts of this story, representing each video: Breath, Perfect Enemy, and Everytime I Fall. I think I'm gonna have fun with this :)**

**The plots are owned by RosesnWater; the characters, except Almira, belong to Disney and/or Warner Bros. Almira's my own character. I couldn't resist adding her :3**

**RosesnWater: Yep, everyone has their own opinions. Thank you :)**

* * *

Perfect Enemy  
Chapter 4

It had been a few weeks since Thrax had seen Belle. He never saw her in the forest again after the incident, and he found himself a little proud of her for sticking to her life.

He had killed more women, but found himself regretting the deal. He should have just grabbed Ariel and left when he could, but no! He had to argue with the God of Death and get in that stupid situation! And agree to the deal to boot!

Well, he decided he'd take a break in killing. The deal only specified that he had to kill a hundred women in two years; it didn't specifically state how many he had to kill in a month or week. So he figured he'd wait a while to sort of give the impression that the deaths in the forest were dwindling down. Because of him killing any women who came into the forest, hardly anyone came into the forest at all. Most of the time, they took an escort. And that was when it had gotten difficult because the escorts could fight him or Almira off and get away. That had happened a few times, so Thrax had to be careful.

So he figured if he took a break, the women would get confident enough to go into the forest alone, and he'd be back to his old routine.

Unfortunately, two weeks into this plan, he was awakened by a sudden pain. He sat up quickly, grasping his left wrist, groaning in pain. Almira jumped up and dashed to him, nuzzling him with her snout in attempt to calm him down.

When he opened his eyes, he saw his left hand seemed to be glowing in an eerie red color. It wasn't like his maroon skin; this was more of a bright red. Like blood glistening in light. His hand hurt so badly, he was unable to use his burner claw.

Groaning, Thrax realized he hadn't killed in two weeks; Hades somehow knew, and had sent him this pain to remind him of the deal. This reminder crippled him because he usually used his burner claw to kill. Now it hurt too badly to use.

As he thought of what to do, to his shock, three slashes appeared in his palm as if he was sliced by claws. He watched as his blood oozed out of the scratches and ran down his wrist.

He remembered Hades had a hellhound, who had long claws. He must have been using the hellhound—what was his name? Hellgar!—to remind him further of the deal.

Thrax grabbed some rags he had scavenged in case of injuries and wrapped his bleeding hand in them. If he didn't kill soon, his hand may be injured further to the state of being unable to be used. But he couldn't go to town and kill innocent people! That, and he knew Gaston lived in the closest town. If he or anyone else saw him, they'd surely kill him.

Just then he got an idea. Hades never said he had to kill _human_ women! Standing up shakily, he chanted in Latin under his breath, still clutching his wrist, "Etsi teneo essem cauti esse, tamen ausim aliquo loco formidulosus. Tollite me alternis caelo; ubi solum habitatores daemoniorum."

Bright lights began circling around him. They flashed brightly with a sharp crack. Once the light was gone, Thrax was as well.

* * *

He found himself in a dark, eerie place. The sky was red, and the sun was dark, shining dim light everywhere. The ground was dry and barren, and there were mini volcanoes littering the ground.

He was in the home of demons; real demons, unlike his father's side. These demons looked like humans, but each had the numbers "666" tattooed on their shoulders. They did the Devil's dirty work, causing all kinds of trouble and misfortune. It was their job to cause the mortals' deaths, be it natural or not.

Thrax shivered as he looked around, and let his still-throbbing wrist go, letting it hang by his side. He was going to have to kill the old-fashioned way: his normal claws. But that could only happen when he found a female demon.

Sure enough, he saw one. She was much shorter than him. She had red skin, black hair, with a large portion hanging in front of her sharp green eyes, black lipstick, and wore a black dress and shoes. She had "666" tattooed on her shoulders.

Acting quickly, Thrax sidestepped in front of her so she bumped into him. When she looked up at him, he grinned, "Hiii, baby."

She yelled startled before he grabbed her shoulder, pushed her to her back, and shoved his right-side pointer claw through her. Once she died, he collected her soul. To his surprise, instead of glowing white, it was black, and seemed to be smoky. Shrugging it off, he placed it in the chain. It took it without any fuss as though it were a normal soul.

The throbbing pain in his hand stopped. When he removed the bandage, the scratches that had formed were gone too, although the blood still remained.

Satisfied, Thrax spoke again in Latin, "Etsi teneo essem cauti esse, tamen ausim aliquo loco formidulosus. Ubi coepit redde me, ut vitam incipiam."

The lights shined around him again, and when the flashing light disappeared, he was back to where he was again.

"I don't know who came up with these chants," Thrax remarked as he lay down again, and Almira curled up next to him. "But frankly, I don't care." He stroked Almira, lightly scratching her with his claws. "I wonder if Hades'll know I didn't kill a human." He shrugged as he drifted off to sleep. "It probably won't make a difference."

* * *

**A/N During the part where Thrax's hand was hurting, I just came up with the idea of scratches from Hellgar appearing. I didn't realize until a little later that I subconsciously referenced Nightmare on Elm Street (I haven't seen it yet, I just read about it. I'm only 16, and my parents don't let us watch R movies)**

**The chant Thrax said was, "Though I know I should be wary, still I venture some place scary. Take me to the alternate heaven; where only the inhabitants are demons." I got the first part from the cartoon series, Beetlejuice. It seemed too good to not be used. The other chant is, "Though I know I should be wary, still I venture some place scary. Take me back to where I began, so I may start my life again." For some reason, when I put the Latin phrases in Google Translate, it translates it into something else. But the English ones I mentioned are what I was going for.**

**In the video, I don't know why, but somehow, Leah looks like the right person to play a demon. Maybe it was the lighting; I dunno.**


	12. Perfect Enemy: Chapter 5

**A/N I saw three videos on YouTube, all by RosesnWater, who's here on FanFiction under the same name. The videos are, "Breath- Thrax/Ariel/Gaston (feat. Belle)" "Perfect Enemy- Hades/Ariel/Thrax/Belle (feat: Vanessa)" and "Everytime I Fall- Thrax/Belle/Gaston" I got her permission to write them into a fanfic.**

**There are three parts of this story, representing each video: Breath, Perfect Enemy, and Everytime I Fall. I think I'm gonna have fun with this :)**

**The plots are owned by RosesnWater; the characters, except Almira, belong to Disney and/or Warner Bros. Almira's my own character. I couldn't resist adding her :3**

**Devilgirl123: We can only hope, can't we?**

**RosesnWater: Thank you :)**

* * *

Perfect Enemy  
Chapter 5

In the Underworld…

"That miserable half-breed!" Hades yelled, his flames bright yellow, and his entire being red. Pain and Panic jumped, scared, and hid behind Hellgar, who just sat there, unfazed by his master's outburst.

Once Hades had found out Thrax found a loophole in the deal by killing a female demon, to say the God of Death was upset about it was an understatement. He had no use for demons, as they went to their own resting place. So when Thrax put the soul in the chain, it went to the resting place of demons. Because it didn't go to Hades' realm, it didn't count. And Hades was angry about it.

"How _dare_ he go beyond the plan, killing a demon girl! A _demon_!" Hades yelled, gripping the arms of his throne, creating scratches.

"Y-you never specified you wanted h-human girls, your angriness." Panic stammered from behind Hellgar; the hellhound nodded in agreement.

Hades glared in the imp's direction, but his flames and red complexion dimmed a little. "For once, yer right, Panic. I didn't specify I wanted only humans." His temper flared again; literally. "But he shoulda had an idea of that!"

Ariel was sitting nearby, listening to the argument. Because she was a mermaid when she was born, but died a human, when she went onto dry land, she regained her legs. She was happy about that because although she liked swimming, she liked walking on land just as much.

Now hearing Hades' episode, she began to worry about Thrax. If Hades was mad enough, he may cut the deal off, or do something worse to Thrax; like kill him. Then she would never be free. It was then she decided to take action. She walked towards his throne, trying not to be intimidated by his flames.

"Why, if that no-good, lousy, miserable half-breed weren't doin' me a favor," Hades growled. "I'd go down up there, an' shove that claw of his right up his-"

He was cut off when someone began massaging his shoulders, despite the flames running halfway down his arms. His flames strangely never burned people; only inanimate objects. Now some stranger's hands were massaging his shoulders, releasing some tension.

"You seem tense." A voice whispered; to his surprise, it was Ariel. Her head was near his over his shoulder so she was whispering into his ear. "How about you forget about what Thrax did? You _were_ hurting him with your, 'reminder' and he was desperate."

"Well, he shouldn't have killed a demon." Hades protested, feeling the stress melt away. His complexion was returning back to grayish-blue, and his flames were calming down as well.

"Yes, but as Panic stated, you never specified that you only wanted humans." Ariel reminded him as she began to massage the base of his neck. "All of this temper-losing probably isn't good for your health."

"I'm a god…I don't…have…bad…health…" Hades couldn't help but moan in pleasure as Ariel continued to massage him, relieving the stress. He soon forgot what he was mad about.

Hellgar watched wide-eyed in fascination. Even the minions peeked out to see why Hades wasn't yelling at them, and were very surprised. "What's she-"

Panic and Hellgar both covered Pain's mouth. They had an identical expression, saying, "Don't interrupt; you'll ruin it."

Once she was done, Ariel walked around to the front of the throne and sat on Hades' lap, laying her hands on his chest. He was very surprised at this, but covered it with a grin, "Heh, I guess yer good for somethin' after all, huh, sweetcheeks?"

Ariel was about to correct him, but decided to play along if she was to save Thrax and her freedom. "Well, I don't really like sitting in one place, you know." She smiled coyly.

"That a fact?" He asked rhetorically, summoning a glass of nectar.

"Mm-hmm." Ariel nodded as he began sipping his drink. "I'd, uh, like to spend more time with you, since I'll be here for a while. But not here; up there. In the, in your opinion, the mortal world."

Hades raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but shrugged, "I'll think about it."

"I'd like that." Ariel whispered, lying back against Hades' chest. When she and Hellgar made eye contact, she winked at him.

The hellhound had a feeling something fishy was up. He knew when she first came to the Underworld a few months ago, she couldn't stand Hades. Now she was acting flirty with him? That didn't make sense. Something was going on.

And he wasn't sure he liked it.

* * *

**A/N Wow, this was short. Sometimes when I write chapters, I get done with them real quick, and they seem so short. I hate when that happens.**

**Notice Hades' "special nickname" for Thrax? It's not really unique because he was called that when he was a kid, but Hades doesn't know that, so it's special to him. Luckily, Thrax doesn't know about it ;)  
**

**I may have a bit of trouble in the next chapters, so if I'm slow with updating, bear with me, I'm trying to make good chapters.**


	13. Perfect Enemy: Chapter 6

**A/N I saw three videos on YouTube, all by RosesnWater, who's here on FanFiction under the same name. The videos are, "Breath- Thrax/Ariel/Gaston (feat. Belle)" "Perfect Enemy- Hades/Ariel/Thrax/Belle (feat: Vanessa)" and "Everytime I Fall- Thrax/Belle/Gaston" I got her permission to write them into a fanfic.**

**There are three parts of this story, representing each video: Breath, Perfect Enemy, and Everytime I Fall. I think I'm gonna have fun with this :)**

**The plots are owned by RosesnWater; the characters, except Almira, belong to Disney and/or Warner Bros. Almira's my own character. I couldn't resist adding her :3**

**RosesnWater: He's my favorite of the imps. I dunno why, I just find him cuter than Pain.**

**I did not realize that until now. Huh, how funny. I like Jafar just fine, but I like Hades better. Thank you :)**

* * *

Perfect Enemy  
Chapter 6

Later, Hades was still sitting in his throne, thinking about what had happened. He never imagined Ariel would come onto him like that; he always thought it would be the other way around. And judging by the way she was happy to see Thrax, and how she didn't want him getting hurt, he thought she had feelings for the half-Daemon. Of course, she often said how she wanted to be free, so maybe she only saw Thrax as her ticket back to the living.

Hades thought that was really funny because he had an idea that Thrax had feelings for Ariel. If his theory on she only wanted him alive so she could get back to the mortal world was true, the half-breed was going to be very heartbroken. Instead of feeling sorry for the poor sap, Hades felt like laughing at him.

Speaking of Thrax, he seemed to have gotten back on schedule. It was slow, but for once, the God of Death decided to excuse it. It wasn't like there were a hundred girls to kill. And he only had a year and a half to go, so it was fine. Plus, if he wanted his precious mermaid, he had to finish the job.

His mind slowly wandered back to Ariel flirting with him, as well as saying she wanted to spend time in the mortal world with him. To do that, he'd have to change himself into a mortal. It wasn't hard—he just needed to say a chant or something, he forgot—he just didn't like being mortal because his flames came in handy if he needed to toast something, and he was used to just wearing his black toga. Maybe he could excuse that just for today.

Standing, he yelled, "Pain! Panic! Get over here! You too, Hellgar!"

In a few seconds, said imps came running up, dust rising from the floor in their wake. "You called, your morbidness?" They asked, saluting.

Hellgar came running in, skidding to a stop in a sitting position.

"Yes. Ariel and I're gonna be gone for the day, so you two are gonna keep an eye on the place. Hellgar's comin' with us."

"Yes sir!" Both imps nodded; Hellgar nodded.

"Good. Go tell her to get ready. C'mon, Gar, let's find that chants book."

Nodding, Hellgar trotted after his master to the small library.

* * *

Ariel couldn't believe Hades had fallen for her suggestion when Pain and Panic told her the news. She was only bluffing! But she knew she couldn't back out now; he may think something was up.

So now she found herself in a little room Hades had made for her. It was her bedroom for on land. It had a bed, nightstand, and a dresser and mirror. There was also a hole in the floor for if she wanted to go swimming or sleep underwater.

The dresser also had a make-up kit, which was good for the occasion.

Sitting down, Ariel just applied some red lipstick, dark pink eye shadow, and blush. She changed into a white blouse with long sleeves, a black corset, a long blue skirt, and black pumps.

Standing, she left the room and stood in the throne room, waiting for Hades and Hellgar. The imps also told her they would be in disguise, so when she saw there was a human and normal dog in the Underworld, she wouldn't panic.

Soon, she heard someone coming into the room. "Hades? Is that you?" Ariel called.

"Yep, it's me." He stepped into the room. He had slightly tanned skin, light brown eyes, almost looking yellow, a long, thin face, and shoulder-length dark blue-gray gray hair, tied in a low ponytail. He wore a gray shirt, a black jacket and pants, and dark gray boots.

Hellgar looked like his normal self, except instead of blue and tan, he was black and brown. His flames had turned to blue-gray standing ears, and his bands and skull pendant had disappeared.

"Whatta ya think, baby?" Hades grinned, turning around. He still sounded like his normal self. "This human enough?"

"It sure is!" Ariel nodded, smiling. "You look great. _Both_ of you! How long will it last?"

"Until I chant the canceling chant, so it's pretty much permanent until then. So, ready to go?"

Ariel was about to nod when she remembered something. "Everyone knows I'm dead."

Humming in thought, Hades snapped his fingers. "I got an idea!" He began chanting something in Latin. Lights surrounded Ariel. In a few seconds, they disappeared. "Take a look, babe." Hades grinned, summoning a mirror.

Ariel gasped softly at her reflection. Her hair was a little shorter so it just flowed off of her shoulders, and was light brown. Her eyes were chocolate brown, and her dress was changed from blue to dark green, and her blouse to light green.

"I changed yer dress 'cause it'd probably look familiar." Hades said. "Also, we're goin' by different names. I'll be Harold, just because it's similar to Hades, Hellgar'll be Devil, and you'll be Annabelle."

Ariel nodded. "Sounds good."

* * *

They soon found themselves walking among Ariel's old hometown. Ariel saw some of the few friends she had made during her time here, but sadly couldn't acknowledge them. She had to play the part of Annabelle. She found herself looking for Thrax before remembering he was living in the forest at the moment, and didn't know what she looked like. If she went looking for him, he would try and kill her, thinking she was another girl.

She saw Gaston, but didn't acknowledge him either. She saw him with that other girl, Belle. She saw that the brunette's smile seemed to be forced. Ariel raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off. It probably wasn't anything bad.

She and Hades explored the town, stopping at several shops. Hades had a little money with him—where he got it, Ariel probably didn't want to know—so she bought a few human items.

Later, they found the town square, where several people were playing instruments, and some couples were dancing to the music. Ariel looked as though she wanted to join in, but Hades didn't look as enthusiastic. "I don't know how to dance." He protested.

"I know a little, so I'll teach you." Ariel promised, pulling him towards the square. "C'mon!"

"But-" Hades was interrupted as Hellgar head butted him in the back, making him stumble into the square with Ariel. "Thanks a lot." He grumbled.

Hellgar nodded playfully.

"Come on, Hades!" Ariel laughed. "It'll be fun!"

Rolling his eyes, Hades finally obliged. By following Ariel's instructions, and watching the other couples dance, they were soon able to join in. "You're a fast learner." She complimented.

"Were ya expectin' anything less?" Hades teased, lifting her by her waist and twirling her around. Ariel laughed at this.

Later, as the sun began to set, they were walking along the edge of town. Their hands subconsciously joined. Either they didn't notice, or they didn't care. Hellgar noticed, but didn't care. Unlike Almira seemed to be, he didn't care about his master's love life.

Speak of the devil, he saw thick yellow fur in the bushes. Glancing at Ariel and Hades, he trotted towards the forest to see if it was really Almira. [Almira? You there?] He called softly.

The hyena poked her head up, looking suspicious. She hadn't changed, aside from her ear still having a bite in it, and the scratch down her face had healed into a scar. [Who are you? How do you know who I am?]

[Almira, it's me, Hellgar.]

When she didn't look convinced, he continued, [C'mon, don't I look a _little_ familiar? Replace the black and brown with blue and tan, and the ears with blue fire.]

Almira continued to stare in suspicion until her eyes widened slightly. [It _is_ you!] Her eyes narrowed again. [What are you doin' here? Come to brag about the deal that's causin' my master so much pain?]

[Not at all.] He shook his head. [Ariel simply wanted to explore the mortal world, so Hades obliged.]

Almira raised an eyebrow. [Hades would stick out like a sore thumb up here. And Ariel as well, since she's supposed to be, y'know, dead?]

[We aren't stupid, dear Almira,] He ignored the glare she gave him at the nickname. [Hades disguised all three of us with an ancient chant. How else would I look different?]

She simply shrugged. [Well, are you done? I gotta get back to Thrax. I just left to take a walk.]

[Yes, I'm done. How many souls has he, by the way?]

Almira rolled her eyes, sighing heavily. [13, ok? It's kinda hard to kill women when they ain't comin' to the forest, y'know? Bye!] She turned around, flicked her tail up, and trotted off.

Hellgar simply smiled, chuckling, before leaving to find his own master.

* * *

That night, Ariel and Hades sat beneath a tree on a log, staring up at the stars. Hellgar lay nearby, opening his eyes every now and then to keep an eye out for Thrax. He still didn't know what Ariel looked like so he'd avoid killing her, and they were awful close to the forest. This didn't seem to faze the disguised couple though.

"Ya have a good time today?" Hades asked, running his fingers through Ariel's disguised brown hair.

"Mm-hmm, I did." She nodded. "I'm glad you decided to take me up here…thank you."

"Hmm, no biggie."

Ariel snuggled against his arm, realizing she was falling for the fiery god. She thought he was nothing but a short-tempered person. But she realized he could be someone else; someone kind and understanding. Like today.

With that in mind, she sat up straighter, stretched her neck up, and gently kissed him on the lips. Hades' eyes widened; Hellgar noticed, and perked his ears up, surprised too.

When Ariel parted from Hades, she blushed slightly. "Sorry."

Shaking softly from his stunned state, Hades shrugged, "It's fine. I don't mind."

Smiling, Ariel snuggled back into his arm.

* * *

They decided to stay for the night. Hades sent the imps a note saying where they were so they wouldn't panic and make a mess of the Underworld.

He created a small castle to stay in. It was in a rural area along the beach so no one would notice it. It had several rooms, including two bedrooms.

He stood on a small cliff by the shore, looking out at the horizon. Sometime during the day, he had realized he had truly fallen for Ariel. She seemed to be the same about him. So she never loved Thrax; he was just a way for her to escape to the mortal world. Now he felt a _little_ sorry for the half-Daemon, but it was still funny.

He sighed softly. Now he had a difficult choice to make. He had fallen in love with a mortal, who couldn't very well live the normal life in the Underworld. She had to be a goddess, which can never happen. He wasn't a magician; he couldn't turn Ariel into a goddess. If he wanted to be with her, he had to make the difficult decision of leaving the Underworld. He would be able to stay in human form if he wanted, since a chant was the only way of reversing the effect. But if he turned back to god form, he would be dragged back to the Underworld. He had to choose between the Underworld and Ariel.

He looked to the castle, watching Ariel come her hair before leaving the window to go to bed. He took a deep breath, making a choice. Ariel was worth more than the Underworld. There were other gods to keep it in line, so it wouldn't cause any catastrophe.

On that note, Hades looked at the castle, and started walking towards it. A voice made him stop. It was a feminine voice, and it was softly singing,

_How can you see into my eyes,  
Like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core,  
Where I've become so numb._

Looking in the direction of the voice, which was the beach, Hades saw a young woman walking along the shore. Through the fog, he saw she had long, dark brown hair, large violet eyes, light skin, and wore a blue dress with a dark blue skirt, and black pumps. She had a glowing snail-like shell necklace, from which a golden mist seemed to be seeping out of.

_Without a soul.  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold,  
Until you find it there and lead it home…_

It moved through the air towards Hades, who didn't seem to notice, and slowly disappeared in front of his eyes. They glowed yellow briefly before dimming.

* * *

**A/N I had trouble deciding how Hades would become human (because I don't think he can snap his fingers and boom! He looks like a human. He may be a god, but he's not a magician) So I decided to use another Latin chant. I didn't put it in because I didn't know what to use, and I was too lazy XD I was actually kinda rushing with this chapter, so there's not much detailing.**

**I had trouble making Hades look human as well. Making Hellgar a regular dog was easy, it was Hades I was having trouble with. But I like what I came up with.**

**I couldn't resist adding a bit of Almira in this either. As you can see, Hellgar's still trying to flirt with her, but she isn't taking any of it ;) I put a bit of me in her; like me, when she's getting annoyed or angry, she starts talking like, "Ain't" instead of "isn't" and such. Also, flicking her tail up at someone is her special way of flipping them off XD But Hellgar seems more amused than offended.**

**The song Vanessa (in case you don't know, she's the girl in the video, who in turn is Ursula when she's in a human disgusted in the Little Mermaid.) is singing is "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence. I like the song, and I think it kinda fit, I dunno.**

**I think the next chapter will be the last of "Perfect Enemy" and I'll start on the third and final part, "Everytime I Fall"**


	14. Perfect Enemy: Chapter 7

**A/N I saw three videos on YouTube, all by RosesnWater, who's here on FanFiction under the same name. The videos are, "Breath- Thrax/Ariel/Gaston (feat. Belle)" "Perfect Enemy- Hades/Ariel/Thrax/Belle (feat: Vanessa)" and "Everytime I Fall- Thrax/Belle/Gaston" I got her permission to write them into a fanfic.**

**There are three parts of this story, representing each video: Breath, Perfect Enemy, and Everytime I Fall. I think I'm gonna have fun with this :)**

**The plots are owned by RosesnWater; the characters, except Almira, belong to Disney and/or Warner Bros. Almira's my own character. I couldn't resist adding her :3**

**Devilgirl123: Thanks :)**

* * *

Perfect Enemy  
Chapter 7

The next morning, Ariel climbed out of bed and stretched, yawning. Yesterday flooded her mind: flirting with Hades, going up to the mortal world with him and Hellgar, and kissing him.

The previous morning, she never thought she'd fully fall for the fiery god. She only flirted with him so he wouldn't hurt Thrax. She often wondered if she was in love with the half-Daemon, but upon further thinking, she realized he was the only person who could truly free her. She didn't love him; she just wanted his help.

She felt bad for Thrax. She knew how in love with her he was, and as such wanted to free her. He was going to be disappointed to find she didn't share his love. She was in love with someone else.

She also found herself not wanting to leave Hades. She didn't like the Underworld, what with it being dark and creepy, with only imps and dead souls, but she could excuse that. She couldn't leave Hades.

With that thought in mind, she bent down and hugged Hellgar, who had been sleeping in her room. He was startled awake, grunting in surprise, but she didn't seem to notice. She released him, stood up, and made to run out of the room. She stopped at a mirror and combed her hair with her fingers so she didn't look like she had just gotten out of bed, and ran out of the room. Standing and shaking himself off, Hellgar followed after her, somehow knowing she was looking for Hades.

Ariel ran down some stairs, but skidded to a stop on the second floor. Down on ground level, she saw Hades, still in disguise. But who was that with him?

It was a woman. She had long dark brown hair, fair skin, and violet eyes. She wore a blue dress and black pumps, and had a shell necklace around her neck.

She was hugging Hades arm and snuggling against him. Hades didn't push her away; rather he chuckled at her as she kissed his cheek and leaned against his shoulder.

Ariel was very shocked. Hellgar was very surprised as well. He stuck his head between the bars of the balustrade, eyes widening at what he saw. He looked up to see Ariel's eyes beginning to water, and she looked as though her heart had just been broken.

It felt like it. Hades and the woman looked like they were in love. Where had she come from? When did this come up? Had Hades always known of this woman?

Ariel turned her back on them. Her past began piling up. She remembered finding out Gaston had been trying to flirt with another girl, saying he would break up with Ariel for this other girl. She remembered Thrax had tried to warn her of this, only for her to excuse this warning, and later find out the truth herself. This all seemed very familiar.

Finally not taking it anymore, Ariel ran from the pillar, crying in her hands. Hellgar looked after her, then back at Hades. Snorting in his master's direction, he followed Ariel.

He found her sitting by the ocean, hugging her knees to her chest. He stood beside her and nudged her, whining softly. When she lifted her head, he saw she had tears streaming down her cheeks.

Seeing the hellhound-in-disguise in front of her, Ariel wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, sobbing into his soft, short fur. Hellgar shifted into a more comfortable position and laid his head on her shoulder.

What they didn't know was that this woman, named Vanessa, was really a goddess named Ursula from the Underworld in disguise. She had seen how Hades had been falling in love with Ariel, and somehow knew that he would leave the Underworld for her.

That was when she decided to take action. She knew about Hades' power, and wanted it for herself. So Ursula changed herself into a human with her magic seashell necklace. She also used it to hypnotize Hades, thinking he was always a human, and Ursula was his bride. When they married, she would make sure he never found out about his true identity, or about Ariel.

* * *

Back in town, things weren't any better for Belle. She was still treated harshly by Gaston, who hadn't known her attempt to run away and kill herself, that she was spared by the monster of the forest, or even about her reading her books in secrecy.

He still hurt her though. If she talked back or objected to something, he'd slap her. And there were still times he'd catch her reading. Cookbooks were fine since she was the only one cooking, but any other books he'd grab and throw aside, and then he'd slap her.

One day, Belle was walking through town, deep in thought. Her thoughts soon strayed to that stranger in the forest; the monster who had spared her.

She couldn't quite see him because it was so dark and shadowy, but she knew the rumors of him having claws were true. Glowing ones, she wasn't sure. And he had the piercing yellow and green eyes. He seemed to have golden yellow eyes with lime green irises. Judging by how high the eyes were, he was tall; taller than her or Gaston. Maybe a bit over six feet.

Then there was his pet: pale yellow eyes, sharp teeth, and a feminine chuckle. Because of its size and sharp teeth, it may have been a dog, or a large cat, or something else. But where did the laugh come from? It didn't come from the animal…did it?

Belle remembered why the stranger had spared her; he said it was because she was ungrateful to throw her life away. Maybe she was, but she hated her life at the moment. She had to live with Gaston away from her elderly widowed father. She protested against it, but all he did was slap her, and threatened to send him away if she didn't do as she was told. So Belle only obeyed him to protect her father.

Now Gaston was so obsessed with her that any man even talking with her would be arrested courtesy of him. Belle was horrified about that and had run out of the house. Now here she was, walking through town, with nothing but her thoughts to keep her company.

Thinking about that stranger made Belle decide to do something risky.

* * *

Later that evening, she was walking back home when she saw Gaston storming towards her. "Where have you been?" He growled.

"Out walking." She frowned. "I needed to get away from you."

He slapped her across the cheek. "Don't speak to me in that tone!"

Laying her fingers on her reddening cheek Belle snapped back, "I'll speak to you however way I wish!"

Now a small crowd was gathering. "Go home!" Gaston ordered. "You're making a scene!"

"You're making as much a scene as I am!" Belle retorted. "Just leave me alone! I never want to see you again! I hate you!"

When Gaston slowly scowled darkly, Belle began to grow frightened. She turned to run, but he grabbed her arm. "She's probably cranky I told her she couldn't read." He said smoothly to the crowd. "You know how women get when they're told what to do and what not to."

The crowd nodded slightly in agreement and slowly dispersed. Gaston dragged Belle to the house, ignoring her yelling to let her go. He stopped at the cellar, and threw open the doors. "Do that again, and I'll do worse." Then he threw her into the cellar, and closed it shut, leaving her in the dark, with only a window to let in the moonlight.

Belle pounded her fists against the door, crying, "Let me out!" But no one came to rescue her. She was all alone.

Realizing no one could help her, as they didn't know the truth, Belle buried her face in her hands, collapsing on her knees in the dark. Tears began running down her cheeks as she gave up on the thought of anyone saving her from Gaston.

* * *

**A/N Last part of "Perfect Enemy" Seven chapters, like "Breath" I think I'm detecting a pattern.**

**Took me a while to get the scene of Ariel finding Hades with Vanessa right, but I think I did good.**

**I'll start working on the third and final part, "Everytime I Fall" tomorrow. That video was the one where I asked RosesnWater permission to use her videos for the story. It's also my favorite video; I just like the song. From what I know (which isn't much) it's a different Brittney Spears song from her other ones. Like I said, I don't know much.**

**EDIT: I changed this a bit, but not so much that it makes a huge difference.**


	15. Everytime I Fall: Chapter 1

**A/N I saw three videos on YouTube, all by RosesnWater, who's here on FanFiction under the same name. The videos are, "Breath- Thrax/Ariel/Gaston (feat. Belle)" "Perfect Enemy- Hades/Ariel/Thrax/Belle (feat: Vanessa)" and "Everytime I Fall- Thrax/Belle/Gaston" I got her permission to write them into a fanfic.**

**There are three parts of this story, representing each video: Breath, Perfect Enemy, and Everytime I Fall. I think I'm gonna have fun with this :)**

**The plots are owned by RosesnWater; the characters, except Almira, belong to Disney and/or Warner Bros. Almira's my own character. I couldn't resist adding her :3**

**RosesnWater: Thank you :)**

**Devilgirl123: So true. I never really liked him very much.**

**Akilah: In the videos (as far as I know) he never finds out.**

* * *

Everytime I Fall  
Chapter 1

_A figure slowly walked to an iced-over lake, looking like the saddest person in the world. Behind him were his pets, and only friends: an orange, red and yellow hyena with a bite in her ear and a scar down across her face, and a reddish-brown horse with a white stripe down his face and white stockings, and a long black mane and tail._

_The stranger stood by the lake, looking out at the sheet of ice. Because he was afraid of water, he was shaking slightly. But he blamed the cold of the winter._

_He lifted his right wrist, looking at a black bracelet with glowing, golden spots. As he looked at it, tears began growing in his eyes. Finally he dropped his wrist and gasped, "I can't do it. I just can't. It's just too hard."_

_The hyena's ears drooped as she looked up at her distressed master. She moved forward so she was standing next to him and pawed at his leg, letting out a whimper._

_He looked down, smiling slightly at the sight of his pet. He looked back at a nudge at his shoulder to see the horse. He put the necklace in a pocket in his coat and petted the horse, whispering, "G'bye, Blaze." He crouched down and stroked the hyena, who nuzzled his face with her snout. He held her face in his hands and whispered, "G'bye, Almira." Rubbing the tears away, he stood back up, turned to face the lake, and began walking towards it, still shaking slightly. He tentatively placed a foot on the ice, and then stepped forward, putting the other foot on the ice. He continued on, breathing quickly in fear, until he was a few feet away from the edge._

_He stood there on the ice, seemingly oblivious to the cold winds blowing against him, making his dreadlocked hair blow to the side. As he stood motionless, the ice below his feet began to crack. Rather than run back to land, he stood still. Suddenly, with a loud crack, the ice below him fell away, dropping him into the icy lake._

_Almira barked loudly with fright; Blaze neighed loudly, rearing up on his hind legs. Almira ran to the edge of the hole in the lake, and paced back and forth, looking anxiously for her lost master. Sucking up the courage and as much air as her lungs could hold, she jumped into the lake. Blaze hurried to the edge and smashed away the ice until the edge of the lake was cleared._

_Almira swam through the cold water, searching for her master. She soon found him, floating motionlessly, seemingly dead. Eyes widening, she quickly swam to him, grabbed his coat in her mouth, and swam to the surface. She burst out of the water, and swam to shore, pulling her master along. Blaze took hold of his coat in his mouth as well and helped Almira to shore._

_She pulled her master until he was all the way on land. She dropped his coat and stood there, shivering from the cold. She didn't bother to shake off the water. She had to make sure her master was alive._

_She turned to him and nudged his face, trying to arouse him. He didn't stir. Fearing the worse, she sat down, threw her head back, and let loose a long, low howl._

* * *

Gaston had eventually let Belle out of the cellar, but he kept a closer eye on her, still hitting her if she even looked longingly at a storybook. Belle often thought of running away, but where would she go? She didn't know any other town, and she couldn't very well go into the forest. That stranger who had spared her probably won't spare her again.

It was a year after he had thrown her into the cellar. Now his obsession with her was stronger than ever. He was constantly asking her to marry him. Well, Belle wouldn't have any of it, nor would she accept. She hated Gaston, and wouldn't marry him if he were the last person on Earth. When she told him that, he smacked her and locked her in her room for the rest of the night. He slept on the couch in the living room.

One day, he asked her again; this time, in public, among a small crowd. She openly refused him, calling him a monster worse than the one in the forest. This shocked everyone, including Gaston. Before he could grab her, Belle ran to the stable, saddled her horse, Phillipe, and rode out at fast as she could. Behind her, she saw Gaston following on his black horse.

Gasping, Belle urged Phillipe to go faster. She saw the forest coming up. Making a hasty decision, she steered Phillipe into the trees, jumping over fallen logs. Luckily, she seemed to be losing Gaston.

She slowed Phillipe to a walk. As soon as she did, she heard a long, low howl. It sent shivers down her spine. It didn't sound like a wolf's; it sounded different. It even sounded sad.

Curious about it, Belle steered Phillipe towards the howl to a frozen lake. What she found there stunned her.

There was a reddish-brown horse with a black mane and tail standing beside what looked like a shivering orange, red and yellow dog, who in turn was lying against something black. The dog must have been what howled.

Belle slowed Phillipe to a halt and climbed down to the ground. When the dog lifted its head, she saw it wasn't a dog, but rather a hyena. She knew what they looked like because she had seen them in books about distant lands.

As she neared the animals, she realized the object the hyena was laying against wasn't an object after all; it was a person.

Gasping softly, Belle hurried to the other side of the person, ignoring the hyena's soft growls. The person was wearing a gray turtleneck sweater, black sweatpants and boots, and a black trench coat. He had red skin, high cheek bones, an angular jaw and pointed chin, a flat nose and eyebrows, six purple dreadlocks, and dark red eyelids. He also had long dark red claws.

When she saw the hyena had pale yellow eyes and sharp teeth, and the stranger had long claws and looked about six feet tall, she realized these were the two she had met in the forest. The stranger was soaked and cold as well, and looked dead. But when Belle pressed her hand to his cold chest, she felt a faint heartbeat, and felt his chest slowly move. So he was alive; barely, but alive.

She moved around so she was near the hyena. She backed away, shivering, and still growling. She was wet too. Belle removed her cloak and wrapped it around the stranger. Moving her arms under his, she heaved him up, grunting slightly. He was heavy, but she managed to get him to Phillipe and heave him onto his back. Panting softly, she wondered what to do now. She couldn't go back to town, but she couldn't stay here. Even if he was alive now, he would surely die out in the cold soaking wet like this.

Then she remembered hearing of an old castle that had been empty for years. It wasn't far from the forest; it was in the direction she took to go from town to the forest, in fact. Hopefully she'd get there before it was too late.

Keeping one hand on the stranger so he wouldn't fall off, she held Phillipe's reins in the other and began leading him on. The hyena quickly followed, still shivering. The horse followed as well. Belle began to wonder if these animals were the stranger's pets.

At some point, the hyena was too cold to keep walking, so she climbed onto the bay horse's back. He allowed her on as he caught up to Phillipe and Belle.

Every now and then, Belle would check that the stranger was still alive. So far, he was hanging on. But she wondered how long he could go on.

But soon enough, through the falling snow, she began to see the outlines of a castle. "Oh, thank the Lord." Belle whispered, urging Phillipe to go faster, but not fast enough to throw the stranger off. They soon came upon the gate. Belle pushed on it, surprised to find it opened easily. Shrugging it off, she lead Phillipe and the other horse through the gate and through the large doors. Inside, it was much warmer. Making sure the horses were both inside, she shut the gate.

Once she did, she heard the scuffling of paws mixed with the clicking of claws. Standing up straight, Belle listened for the noises. She heard shushed whispers. "Hello?" She asked timidly, standing by the horses. "Is anyone there? Please, I need help. This man is freezing cold. I'm afraid he may die. Please, help me."

* * *

**A/N There wasn't a solid reason as to why Thrax (that's the stranger in this chapter) tried to drown himself, so I figured the pressure of having to kill got to him, and he couldn't take it anymore.**

**I decided to reintroduce Blaze, Thrax's horse from the first part of the story. He was living in the forest with Thrax and Almira, I just didn't write him into the second part.**

**Also, RosesnWater sent me a PM, saying she wanted the story to end happily. After talking it over a bit, she said she was going to make a new video for the fourth part. I don't know anything about it, as she says it'll be a surprise.**


	16. Everytime I Fall: Chapter 2

**A/N I saw three videos on YouTube, all by RosesnWater, who's here on FanFiction under the same name. The videos are, "Breath- Thrax/Ariel/Gaston (feat. Belle)" "Perfect Enemy- Hades/Ariel/Thrax/Belle (feat: Vanessa)" and "Everytime I Fall- Thrax/Belle/Gaston" I got her permission to write them into a fanfic.**

**There are three parts of this story, representing each video: Breath, Perfect Enemy, and Everytime I Fall. I think I'm gonna have fun with this :)**

**The plots are owned by RosesnWater; the characters, except Almira, belong to Disney and/or Warner Bros. Almira's my own character. I couldn't resist adding her :3**

**Devilgirl123: He'll be fine :)**

**RosesnWater: That part was why I had him have a fear of water. He sort of used it to free himself...or something...I'm confusing myself XD That's why he never became one of my favorite villains XD He's too much like a stalker.**

* * *

Everytime I Fall  
Chapter 2

"She heard us!" A scratchy male voice whispered. "Now what?"

"Didn't you hear her? Someone's life is in danger!" A semi-deep voice answered.

"So?"

A smack sounded. "You nitwit! We have to help!" A female voice snapped.

"Says who?" The first male asked.

"Says me!"

"Please, is anyone out there? I need help!" Belle pleaded.

Finally, there was more paw sounds. Then a small animal walked out of the shadows. It was one unlike Belle had ever seen. It looked like a large fox, but it had large orange bangs covering its right eye, almond-shaped brown eyes looking human, complete with eyelashes, and it had a brown bow on its left ear. More surprising was it had six tails.

Behind it was a large cream-colored cat. But this cat stood on its hind legs on long feet resembling a cross between a rabbit's and a cat's. It had a long tail with a brown tip, black ears, brown hind toes, big blue eyes, and it seemed to have an oval-shaped gold coin stuck to his forehead. It was wearing a light blue handkerchief tied around its neck.

Then there was a tall animal looking like a lizard. It had two dark green leaves for a tail, three on each of its wrists, and a long one running off of its forehead and back, like a ponytail. It was green with a red belly, neck and lower jaw, with a green stripe running across its abdomen, and had yellow eyes. It was wearing a red handkerchief around its neck.

Belle shook her head when she found herself staring. "Who are you? What are you?"

"We are Pokemon, Miss." The lizard said in the semi-deep voice, taking Belle's free hand in his two-clawed hand and kissing it. "From the planet Poketopia. Or so we were told. I am a Grovyle, but you may call me Victor. The cat is a Meowth, but is called Francis, and the fox is a Vulpix, named Alexandra."

"My name is Belle. Can…can all Pokemon talk?"

"Not all." Francis shook his head, answering in the scratchy male voice. "We learned to ourselves."

"Alright, boys, enough chatter," Alexandra stepped in. "She says this fella's in need of help."

Remembering why she came, Belle nodded, "Yes, I found him and the hyena and brown horse by the lake. He and the hyena were soaking wet. Please, can you help?"

Exchanging a nod, Alexandra, Francis and Victor led her into a room with a lit fireplace and a sofa and chairs. Because he was the strongest of the trio, Victor helped Belle move the stranger onto a sofa. The hyena had climbed off of the bay horse, shook herself off, and followed them into the den.

"Alright," Alexandra said, standing on her hind legs like Francis. "We need to get his clothes off."

Everyone gave her a funny look. She ran her paw over her face, exasperated. "Look, his clothes are soaking wet and cold. If we get them off, he'll get warm quicker."

Belle nodded. "She's right."

"Ok. Belle, I'll help you put the horses away. Boys, you get his clothes off."

"What?" Victor exclaimed in shock.

"Why us?" Francis frowned.

"Because I told you to. Now get with the doin'!" Alexandra snapped before trotting to the entrance. Belle pulled Phillipe out of the den, and the bay horse followed behind. "I'm sorry about the intrusion and mess," She apologized. "I didn't have anywhere else to go; I ran away from home. And I didn't know if I could have gotten him in myself."

"It's fine, we can clean it up." Alexandra smiled. "We don't usually reveal ourselves when strangers come."

"I'm guessing that doesn't happen often?" Belle guessed.

"No, it doesn't. It's nice and quiet, but sometimes it gets lonesome with only the three of us."

"You said you were from a different planet," Belle said as she put the horses into a stable. "How did you come here?"

"I don't really know. We've been here for as long as we can remember. We only know where we came from because we have a book on our origins back on Poketopia."

"Have you ever wanted to go back there?"

Alexandra was silent for a few seconds as they went back into the castle and into a bedroom. "Sometimes. But I like it here on Earth. It's the only home I know."

Belle nodded understandingly as Alexandra searched a dresser for clothes. "So you've been here after the castle was abandoned?"

"Yep," The Vulpix nodded, looking through a large hole in a shirt before tossing it over her shoulder. "I don't remember any humans here, aside from you. I'm not counting that fella you brought because I can see he isn't human."

"Is he a Pokemon?"

"Not one I know. He's probably something else. But he must be part human, at least. Ah-ha!" She pulled out a dark-colored robe. "This oughta do it! Let's get goin'." She handed the robe to Belle and trotted to the den. When they went in, Francis and Victor had succeeded in removing his clothes, and had covered him with a blanket. "I s'pose you want us to put him in the robe?" The Meowth asked flatly.

"How'd ya know?" Alexandra grinned.

"Sixth sense." Victor shrugged, taking the robe.

"While you're busy, let's get some bandages." Alexandra said to Belle. "His hand looks injured."

"What?" Belle looked, and his left hand, which had a longer pointer claw than the other, was indeed scratched up. "Oh my!" She whispered.

"C'mon, Belle, we ain't got all night!" Alexandra pulled her skirt and trotted away. Belle tore her gaze from the injured hand and followed the Vulpix. "You get a bowl and get some snow out from outside and put it by the fireplace. It'll melt and heat up. The kitchen's across from the den. I'll get some bandages."

Nodding, Belle entered the kitchen, retrieved a bowl, and went outside to gather some snow in the bowl. Once she was inside, she carefully held it over the fire in the fireplace until the snow melted into water. She tested it to make sure it wasn't too hot, but that it felt warm. She noticed that Francis and Victor had gotten the stranger in the robe.

Belle then remembered the hyena. When she set the bowl down, she saw her sitting by the sofa, nudging the stranger's arm, whimpering softly. Belle noticed she had a bite in her ear, and a scar that started above her left eye, and snaked down the side of her face past her mouth until it stopped on her left jaw.

Alexandra came into the room, carrying white bandages and a plate of steaming meat. "I noticed our other friend," She nodded at the hyena. "And figured she should have something warm to eat." She set the plate down by the hyena. Glancing at her master now and again to see if he would wake up, she began to eat.

When Belle lifted the stranger's arm to bandage his hand, she noticed his body temperature seemed warmer than normal. Thinking he had a fever, she laid the back of her hand on his forehead, but found it was just as warm.

At that moment, Victor spoke up. "I just realized what he is. He's part Daemon. That's with an A added. They can burn with their claws, and have higher body temperatures. Since our friend is part Daemon as well as human, I assume he can only use one claw to burn."

Relieved he didn't have a fever; Belle began wrapping his hand in the bandages. His long claw was the most damaged, so she wrapped it as well, so his other fingers and thumb were free. She wondered how he got such injuries.

Then she soaked the remaining rags in the warm water, and laid one on his chest, and another on his forehead. Just as she was squeezing access water out of another rag, the stranger began to stir, moaning softly. She stood over him, watching as he slowly opened his eyes, revealing them to be as she suspected: golden yellow with lime green irises.

She smiled gently, "It's alright. You're going to be fine."

* * *

**A/N If you read my other story on DA, the Daemon of Notre Dame, you'll recognize Alexandra the Vulpix, Francis the Meowth, and Victor the Grovyle. They were originally Team FireTails, my rescue team from Explorers of Sky. That's one of my favorite DS games. I'm hoping they'll make a rescue team game that has Gen V Pokemon.**

**Alexandra is pretty much the boss of the trio XD They kinda remind me of the Three Stooges (has anyone seen the movie? They did a good job of choosing the "Stooges" Especially Curly) In the future, you may see hints of Alexandra+Victor because I pair them whether they're in the Poke-universe or not. It's an interesting pairing in itself; a Vulpix and a Grovyle.**

**Whenever someone is wet and cold, you have to remove their clothes pronto; otherwise, the wet clothes will make them colder.**


	17. Everytime I Fall: Chapter 3

**A/N I saw three videos on YouTube, all by RosesnWater, who's here on FanFiction under the same name. The videos are, "Breath- Thrax/Ariel/Gaston (feat. Belle)" "Perfect Enemy- Hades/Ariel/Thrax/Belle (feat: Vanessa)" and "Everytime I Fall- Thrax/Belle/Gaston" I got her permission to write them into a fanfic.**

**There are three parts of this story, representing each video: Breath, Perfect Enemy, and Everytime I Fall. I think I'm gonna have fun with this :)**

**The plots are owned by RosesnWater; the characters, except Almira, belong to Disney and/or Warner Bros. Almira's my own character. I couldn't resist adding her :3**

**Devilgirl123: I bet you would have XD Thanks :)**

**RosesnWater: I'm glad you like them :D Have you read them in the Daemon of Notre Dame?**

* * *

Everytime I Fall  
Chapter 3

Startled at the unfamiliar face, Thrax sat up quickly and held out his claw, eyes wide. Belle moved back, the claw just barely grazing her cheek. Almira barked softly, smiling widely while wagging her tail. Francis and Victor moved to protect Belle, but Alexandra stood in front of them, her back to them, holding her arms up. "Not yet! Wait to see what happens."

When Thrax realized what he did, he lowered his claw, apologizing, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! I just-" He realized then that he was still alive. Only instead of out by a frozen lake in the snow, he was in a large room with a roaring fire, with this woman, Almira, and three strange creatures staring at him. His wet clothes were nowhere to be seen, and he was wearing a black robe. His scared expression melted to one of fury. "What am I doin' here?" He growled.

"I…I found you by a lake." Belle explained, backing away so he wouldn't lash out again. "You were wet and cold. You could have died! I…I fixed your hand. It was scratched up."

Eyes widening, he looked at his hand to find it was bandaged. His burner claw was wrapped up too. He knew it had suffered the worse damage because before he had decided to drown himself, he had a breakdown from the pressure of having to kill, and he had been hitting his hand against a tree and scratching his burner claw with his other claws.

When he looked back at the woman in astonishment, she seemed to be smiling softly, as if waiting for him to thank her. Instead, he scowled softly and brought out his chain of souls—he wondered how it had stayed in his coat—and asked, "Y'see this? It's a mark of the terrible things I've done. This chain contains the souls of the many women I killed."

Belle's eyes widened, stunned. She never thought the rumors of him killing women were true. So it was truly a miracle he had spared her life that year ago.

Seeing she was stunned, Thrax calmed himself down before continuing, "I was forced to do it. I would have never killed anyone innocent; only if they deserved it. Eventually, the pressure built up, an' I decided the only way to end the pain an' sufferin' was to kill myself; to rid the world of this monster I had become. So I decided the most effective way would be to use somethin' I've feared ever since I was a child: water."

Belle remembered when she had come to the forest to end her life because of how she was treated by Gaston. This person had been there, and almost had killed her, but he let her go, saying she was very ungrateful to throw her life away. Apparently he had forgotten those words. "You shouldn't kill yourself." She found herself saying. "You'd just seem ungrateful to do so."

It was only then Thrax had remembered those words he had said to that woman the previous year…wait. "Yer that women that was in the forest last year, ain'tcha?"

Belle nodded. "Yes, that was me."

He scoffed at the words she had said. "Well, this situation's different."

"You were still trying to kill yourself!" Belle snapped, forgetting her fear. "Your pets were worried! The hyena must have pulled you onto the shore; why else was she soaking wet?"

Thrax looked at Almira in surprise, who just smiled. "In fact, you should be grateful I had saved you." Belle continued. "You shouldn't have tried to kill yourself."

Thrax just smirked, showing his off-white crooked teeth. "What're ya gonna do about it, baby?"

Belle just looked at him with a stern expression. "Anything I have to."

For the first time, Alexandra spoke up, "If I may put in a word, I have a suggestion, Belle. You said you have nowhere to go?"

She nodded. "My life hasn't been all that good."

Victor gave her a warm smile. "Well then, you're more than welcome to stay here to care for this creature until he is back on his feet."

"What?" Thrax exclaimed. "Listen, Lizard Boy and Foxy! I ain't some two-year-old!"

"No, but you act that way, trying to end your life." Victor frowned.

"Anyone like that deserves the right to be babysat." Francis added, crossing his arms.

"And don't think we aren't above using force," Alexandra said, cracking her knuckles like a human. "Because we ain't softies."

"You're very kind," Belle smiled appreciatively, stroking the Vulpix's head. "But I think I can handle him."

Francis shrugged. "Mm, suit yourself."

"Just let us know if he poses any problems, and we'll help." Victor promised.

"Thank you." She smiled. "Could you perhaps ready a room for him? I think it will be more comfortable than sleeping on the sofa."

"Of course." Alexandra nodded, standing. "C'mon, boys. Just scream if you need us."

She nodded as the Pokemon left the room. "So, what are they, animals?" Thrax asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They say they're Pokemon. I'm not sure about anything else. The fox is Alexandra the Vulpix, the cat is Francis the Meowth, and the lizard is Victor the Grovyle."

Thrax nodded. "They said yer name's Belle?"

"Yes." She confirmed. "And you are?"

"Thrax." He answered. "My name's Thrax. My baby girl's Almira," He nodded at the hyena. "An' my horse is Blaze. You brought him here?"

"Yes. He was with you and Almira by the lake. He's in the stables."

"Good. Also, Almira don't like strangers, an' if provoked, she'll bite. She's got a nasty bite. Blaze likes everyone though."

"I-I'll keep that in mind." Belle said, glancing at Almira. She had seen her sharp teeth twice, and didn't doubt they could do damage.

After some awkward silence, she spoke up, "You said you were afraid of water?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "When I was a kid, I nearly drowned. Almira was the only one who pulled me out."

"What do you mean, 'the only one'?"

"None of the other kids liked me. They always called me…" He was silent for a few seconds, remembering the painful memories, before inhaling deeply and continuing in a soft voice. "They called me a monster, a half-breed. They never wanted to be near me, and if they did, it was only to hurt me. Mira was my only friend growin' up."

Belle was wondering how Thrax's parents had treated him, and if he was mothered by a human or a Daemon, but telling about those memories seemed to be too painful. So she kept quiet.

Soon enough, Alexandra came in, announcing that Thrax's room was ready. "Can you walk?" Belle asked.

"I was cold an' wet," Thrax scoffed, moving his legs so they hung over the edge of the sofa, and his toes grazed the floor. "I didn't break a leg." He was a little shaky when he stood regardless. Before Belle could help steady him, Almira stood by his leg. Petting her, he followed Alexandra to his room. It was a large room with a small fireplace, a large bed and dresser, and a window overlooking the entrance. The floor was wood, and a large red and gold rug was in the middle of the floor. The wallpaper was dark red with gold designs, and the curtains on the window and around the bed, and the quilt on the bed were dark red. There was a chandelier on the ceiling, and a candle on one of the bedside tables on either side of the bed.

Thrax nodded his thanks and sat on the bed, stroking the white pillow. It had been a year since he last slept in a real bed.

As the Pokemon left the room, Francis tapped Almira's shoulder. "Keep an eye on him to make sure he don't kill himself, huh toots?" He grinned, winking.

Almira just stared after him, raising an eyebrow in surprise and disgust as he left. "Toots?" Victor asked, giving him the same expression.

"Hey, I like her." The Meowth shrugged. He turned to Alexandra. "Jealous?" He grinned.

"Of you or her?" She asked. "For both, no."

* * *

When they came back to Belle, Alexandra led her to her room. It was the same layout as Thrax's, except it was green instead of red. "I hope you like it." The Vulpix said.

"I do. It's very lovely, thank you." Belle smiled.

"There are nightgowns in the dressers, so you're prepared. We'll wake you both up for breakfast tomorrow. He may not look it, but Victor can cook very well. Good night." She left the room.

Belle changed into a light blue nightgown, laying her clothes on the dresser, and climbed into bed. It was very plush and comfortable, and the quilt kept her very warm. She soon drifted off to sleep.

In the red and gold room, Thrax was under the covers as well, but had a harder time getting to sleep. He kept thinking about that woman who had helped him. Belle was her name. He knew it was French for "beautiful" It fit her well, as she was indeed beautiful. But in his mind, his heart belonged to Ariel.

Thinking about her brought tears to his eyes. Because of his arrogance, he had gotten himself into that deal with Hades, and couldn't even finish it. He would never see her again.

At some point, sleep soon found the half-Daemon.

* * *

**A/N I sure took my time on this chapter XD**

**If you read it carefully, you'll notice it said Thrax had grabbed his "chain of souls" which is the title of this fanfic XD**

**Sometimes you give someone some advice, then you don't use it for yourself. Thrax did that here. Remember when he told Belle to leave when she said she wanted to die? Well, he should have remembered that when he wanted to drown himself. Oh well *shrugs***

**I think I'm gonna change this from "Osmosis Jones/Little Mermaid" to "Osmosis Jones/Beauty and the Beast" because I notice Belle is more of a seen character than Ariel. Plus, I'm only assuming RosesnWater will make a Thrax/Belle video, since Ariel's with Hades. And anyway, between the two, I like Belle a bit better. We have things in common; like brown eyes (my hair and eye color are the same color) and we both like reading.**

**I didn't have much imagination for the room XD**

**I decided to add a little something from the Daemon of Notre Dame: Francis's attraction to Almira XD But she's not looking for anyone; look how she snubbed Hellgar. Which reminds me, which seems better: Almira/Hellgar, or Almira/Francis. I'm more for the first, but that's just me.**

**In the video, after at least talking with Thrax, it says they get to know each other better. I could just make one chapter on that, showing a few events with some detailing. But I don't want to do that. I like chapters with more details and events if I can help it. So I'm just gonna think up some events, while adding the ones in the video, which involve Belle and Thrax in the snow, them laughing at the dinner table (I only assume that's what's going on) and dancing in the ballroom (again, I'm only assuming) I was thinking about adding the old heroine-gets-in-danger-the-hero-saves-her, but that's getting kinda old, and Thrax's already hurt. It wouldn't do any good to get him more hurt. Besides, Belle already saved him, and that's good enough for me. So if you have any ideas (I'd like to add at least two original ideas) that'd be great. If not, that's fine too, the three should be enough.**


	18. Everytime I Fall: Chapter 4

**A/N I saw three videos on YouTube, all by RosesnWater, who's here on FanFiction under the same name. The videos are, "Breath- Thrax/Ariel/Gaston (feat. Belle)" "Perfect Enemy- Hades/Ariel/Thrax/Belle (feat: Vanessa)" and "Everytime I Fall- Thrax/Belle/Gaston" I got her permission to write them into a fanfic.**

**There are three parts of this story, representing each video: Breath, Perfect Enemy, and Everytime I Fall. I think I'm gonna have fun with this :)**

**The plots are owned by RosesnWater; the characters, except Almira, belong to Disney and/or Warner Bros. Almira's my own character. I couldn't resist adding her :3**

**devilgirl123: You mean being cold and wet?**

**RosesnWater: Ah, I see XD I already can't wait :D**

* * *

Everytime I Fall  
Chapter 4

The next morning, when she woke in an unfamiliar place, Belle got scared. But once she remembered the previous night, she calmed down. Then she really grasped the situation. She was in an unfamiliar castle with strangers. But they seemed friendly; Thrax still seemed somewhat depressed, from what she saw yesterday, and Almira liked to keep to herself. The Pokemon seemed friendly enough, despite not having any human contact. And at least she was away from Gaston.

Thinking of him made her shiver. She hoped she would never see him again. She never wanted to. He was a horrible man.

Sighing softly, she stood up and changed from her nightgown to a robe, wishing she knew if she could take a bath. Just then, Alexandra walked in. "Oh, good," She said. "You're awake. Breakfast isn't quite ready yet."

"That's alright." Belle smiled. "Is there perhaps any way I could bathe myself?"

"We brought water in from the pump outside. And I forgot to mention yesterday; Pokemon have special powers. Mine is fire; I can breathe fire." Alexandra explained. "I can heat the water, if you'd like."

"I'd like that very much, thank you." Belle nodded.

"Very well. All of the bathroom supplies are in the bathroom, as well as the tub and water. Follow me."

Grabbing a green dress and shoes, Belle followed Alexandra into an elegant-looking blue bathroom. She helped the Vulpix pour the water from several wooden buckets into a porcelain tub, and watched in awe as the little Pokemon blew fire from her mouth to the top of the water, heating it. "Let me know if you need anything." She said. "Everything should be in the cabinets."

"Thank you." Belle nodded. After she left, Belle found some towels in the cabinet. She laid one on the counter to use later, as well as her dress. She left her shoes by the counter. Just as she was starting to remove her robe, the door opened. Closing the robe around her, she whipped around to see Thrax in the doorway, looking very embarrassed. "Don't you knock?" She hissed.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in here." He backed away and closed the door. Sighing and shaking her head, Belle finally removed her robe and entered the bathtub, sighing contently at the warm water.

Outside, Thrax leaned back against the door and rubbed his forehead, feeling his face heat up more than normal. He did _not_ mean to do that! Brushing his dreadlocks back and sighing, he walked down the hall, eventually finding the dining table. He also found Almira in there, eating what looked like cooked meat. That cat creature—wasn't his name Francis?—was annoying her. He seemed to be flirting with her, and to Thrax's amusement, she just kicked him aside with her hind leg, not turning away from her meal.

"Where's Belle?" Victor asked.

Before the half-Daemon could answer, Alexandra said, "She's in the bathroom, bathing." She narrowed her eyes at Thrax's glowing pink cheeks and nervous expression. "What did you do?"

"Huh?" He exclaimed in surprise. "What makes ya think I did somethin'?"

She stared at him, not buying it. "You saw her, didn't you?"

He sighed, laying his forehead in his hand. "Only the back. And she still had her robe on. It was an accident! I didn't know she was in there!"

"That's why you knock." Alexandra answered, flicking her tails up at him before turning away.

"She's got a point, y'know." Francis shrugged. Thrax just rolled his eyes.

Soon, Belle came in, wearing a green dress and pumps. She narrowed her eyes at Thrax, who raised his hands up. "It was an accident!" He exclaimed. "I didn't mean it!"

"Didn't your mother teach you manners?"

He flinched at the mention of his mother. "Yeah, she did. She'd really wallop me if I forgot 'em."

Belle's eyes widened slightly. "She beat you?"

"Only when she thought I deserved it."

Belle and Alexandra exchange amazed expressions. "Did…did your father approve of it?" The Vulpix asked.

Thrax scoffed. "My dad never wanted me. He said my mom had to care fer me only."

Belle gave the half-Daemon a sympathetic look as she sat down. "I'm sorry."

He just glared softly at her. "I don't need yer pity. I never cared to know my dad, an' I still don't. The only family I got is Mira, an' that's the way I like it. I don't need no one else."

Deciding to change the subject, Belle asked, "How is your hand today?"

Glad of the subject change, Thrax looked at it. "Feels a little sore, but it's fine."

"What happened to it?"

This made Thrax glare at her. "That's fer me to know, an' _you_ to find out." He stood up and stormed out of the dining room.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Victor called.

"I ain't hungry!" Thrax's voice snapped back.

Belle sighed, laying her chin on her arms, which in turn were on the table. "He's so stubborn."

"He hasn't had anything to eat last night." Alexandra said. "And who knows when he last ate yesterday. Won't he be hungry?"

"He had to survive in a forest for a year. He'll probably be alright."

"What do you mean?"

Belle sat up straight and said, "A year ago, there were rumors of a monster in the forest, killing young women who came there. The first things they saw were piercing yellow eyes and a toothy grin, and a female giggle. That came from Almira. Then they see glowing green and yellow eyes, and a glowing claw."

"If young women don't survive, how do the rumors come up?" Victor asked.

"I think at least one escaped and told the story to the town. Anyway, I don't have a good life back home. My boyfriend…in public, people see us as the perfect couple. But at home…I love to read, but he doesn't approve of it. If he catches me reading…he throws the book aside and slaps me. I went to the forest, hoping to end my life. I met the stranger, but he spared me when I said I came there on purpose. He said I was ungrateful to throw away my life. When I rescued Thrax and Almira, I discovered they were the strangers in the forest."

"Why was he killing?" Francis asked, setting a plate of pancakes and eggs in front of Belle.

"He didn't say; only that he was forced into it. But he said he would only kill if someone deserved it; not if they were innocent." She answered. "He said the pressure got to him, and decided to rid the world of the monster he had become."

"Sounds like he didn't listen to his own advice." Victor remarked.

"No wonder he seems depressed." Alexandra said. "Well, since he decided to stop, and because he obviously didn't want to in the first place, perhaps he won't start again."

Belle nodded as she began eating her eggs. "Yes, but I'm afraid he may try and kill himself again."

"We'll just have to keep an eye on him." The Grovyle said. "Speaking of which, Almira, you may want to find him."

Sighing, Almira nodded and exited the dining room, smacking Francis in the face with her tail. "What was that for?" Belle asked.

"He keeps trying to flirt with her." Alexandra explained, smirking at Francis rubbing his stinging cheek. "But she obviously isn't interested."

Belle laughed at Francis's frustrated expression.

* * *

Later, dressed in a red fur-lined cloak she found, Belle stepped outside. Thrax was sitting on a low stone fence, staring at the chain he had shown her the previous night. She noticed he was wearing his sweater, pants and boots, but instead of his coat, he was wearing a different one. It was dark brown, and lined with fur. The brown set well with his maroon skin and green eyes.

Almira was standing by the fence, looking up at him with concern. She hopped up onto the stone, sat beside him, and nudged his shoulder with her nose. Turning to her, Thrax smiled softly and rubbed her head.

Belle approached the fence and cleared her throat. "Hello, Thrax."

Thrax looked up at her, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Hello."

Brushing a strand of hair back nervously, Belle asked, "May I sit here?"

After some silence, he nodded, "Go ahead."

Brushing some snow off of the fence, Belle sat down, folding her hands on her lap. "Are you feeling better?"

He gave her a funny look. "Whattaya mean?"

"You tried to kill yourself yesterday with your mortal fear. You said you were pressurized by having to kill against your will." She moved closer to him, causing Almira to jump to the ground, and laid a hand on his shoulder. "You won't have to any longer. You have no reason to kill yourself."

He felt strangely comforted by the simple gesture, but his pride overcame him. Pushing her hand away, he scowled, "An' _you_ didn't?"

Belle matched his scowl, refraining from slapping him in the face. "I had it worse than you. Remember?"

Thrax did indeed remember. But his pride won yet again, causing him to not admit she was right. Instead, he crossed his arms and turned away, looking like a pouting child.

Belle rolled her eyes, but got an idea. She jumped to the ground and walked a few feet away. Thrax saw her do that out of the corner of his eye, and watched her curiously.

Belle crouched down and balled up some snow. Then she spun around and smirked at Thrax, bouncing the snowball in her hand. Realizing her intentions, Thrax shook his head. "Oh, no! You wouldn't dare!"

Too late. Taking aim, Belle threw the snowball straight at him. He didn't have time to dodge, so it hit him square in the face. Almira gasped, thinking Thrax would be extremely angry.

He just calmly brushed the snow away and cocked an eyebrow, smirking, "Ya _do_ know this means war, don'tcha baby?"

Giggling, Belle made another snowball, and threw it at him. This time, he caught it in his right hand. He grinned evilly at her. "Oh dear." Belle muttered. When Thrax jumped to the ground, she took off, seeing the snowball fly past her. She turned back, laughing. He made another snowball and chased after her, laughing as well.

Almira smiled, wagging her tail as she watched the two run around, throwing snowballs at each other. She hadn't heard Thrax laugh like that for so long. It was rewarding to see him relaxed. In that moment, she was truly grateful for Belle saving his life.

Soon, the three Pokemon came out as well. Another snowball war started when Francis threw a snowball at Victor. It missed, hitting Alexandra in the back of the head instead. When she turned to see what hit her, she saw a guilty-looking Meowth. "Uh-oh." He muttered.

"'Uh-oh' is right." She grinned, gathering a snowball into her paws. Soon, the war was on. Snowballs went flying, sometimes hitting their targets; other times, they missed, sometimes hitting something, or someone else. Francis tried to throw a snowball at Almira to bring her into the game, but she saw it coming, and blew a small stream of fire at it, instantly melting it into water. Francis didn't try again.

At some point, Belle fell back into the snow, tired from running, throwing and laughing. Thrax didn't see her at first, and tripped over her foot, falling on top of her. He pushed himself up, laughing along with Belle. When they calmed down, Thrax realized his position on top of Belle. Blushing, he chuckled nervously, "Eh-heh, sorry." He rolled off of her, lying on his back next to her.

Dismissing the awkward moment, Belle sighed, "Have you ever just laid in the snow, looking up at the sky, doing absolutely nothing?"

Thrax shook his head. "Can't say I have. It's kinda peaceful though."

"Yes, it is." She nodded. "You've never played in the snow either, have you?"

"Sometimes when I was young, but not recently. I guess it kinda brings back good memories…so…I guess thanks are in order?"

"For what?"

"For this…and…fer savin' my life." He said quietly. "I guess I didn't realize how much I liked livin' until now. If you hadn't come along, it would have been too late."

Belle turned to look at him just as he turned to look at her. Her hazel eyes met his golden yellow and green. It must have taken a lot to thank her, since he had no plans of doing so the previous night. She slowly smiled and nodded, "You're welcome. But you should also thank Almira. She was the one to pull you out."

Almira came up and lay down in the snow behind Thrax's head, and nudged him with her nose. Thrax reached back and scratched her ears. "Thanks, Baby Girl."

She licked his hand in response, wagging her tail. She looked off to the side, as something caught her eye. Thrax and Belle looked in that direction, and saw Victor lying on his back in the snow some distance away, with Alexandra on top of him. He was holding her face in his hands, and kissing her. She seemed to be kissing him back, and had her paws in the snow, holding herself up.

Belle smiled softly, chuckling. "I never knew they liked each other."

"Hmm." Thrax hummed. He turned back to Belle, and her eyes were drawn yet again to his. The world around them seemed to disappear; as if they were the only ones lying in the snow, locked in eye contact with the other. Not quite realizing what he was doing, Thrax stroked Belle's cold cheek with his right hand, brushing her loose hair form her face. She smiled softly, enjoying the feeling of his warm hand on her face. She reached up and brushed some melted snow from his warm face.

At that contact, Thrax froze. When he stopped moving, Belle did as well, thinking she had done something wrong. He did nothing, except cup her face in his bandaged left hand. Their faces crept nearer to each other until their foreheads barely touched. Her eyes slowly closed as Thrax's head tilted to the side…

"Hey, guys!" Francis yelled, scaring Thrax and Belle from their trance, and making Alexandra and Victor jump apart. "We better be gettin' in! I think it's gonna snow again!"

Nodding, Alexandra rolled off of Victor, who stood up and helped her to their feet. They walked back to the castle. Almira nudged Thrax's head and stood up as well, shaking snow off of her pelt and trotting to the castle.

"I think we ought to go in too." Thrax said, sitting up. "It's gettin' kinda cold."

Belle nodded, sitting up as well. She blushed when Thrax stood up and took her hand, helping her up. But her cheeks were already pink from the cold, so it didn't look any different. As they walked back to the castle to warm up, a thought ran through her mind: _did I almost kiss him?_

Thrax was thinking something similar: _did I almost kiss her?_

* * *

**A/N You gotta admit the part of Thrax accidentally walking in as Belle was undressing was funny XD He really didn't mean it, just so you know.**

**I think Belle and Alexandra are going to be good friends. They seem like they would get along. And poor Francis isn't giving up on Almira XD**

**Thrax has that stubborn male pride, and he doesn't like sharing his "near-death" experience. That's also why he's got the attitude.**

**I added the playing in the snow because I thought it'd be a good way for Thrax to relax, and because there was a bit of footage of Belle in the snow in the video.**

**I think two certain someones are falling in love X3 I think the part where Belle and Thrax are lying in the snow is one of the most romantic scenes I've written. Too bad Francis interrupted X(**


	19. Everytime I Fall: Chapter 5

**A/N I saw three videos on YouTube, all by RosesnWater, who's here on FanFiction under the same name. The videos are, "Breath- Thrax/Ariel/Gaston (feat. Belle)" "Perfect Enemy- Hades/Ariel/Thrax/Belle (feat: Vanessa)" and "Everytime I Fall- Thrax/Belle/Gaston" I got her permission to write them into a fanfic.**

**There are three parts of this story, representing each video: Breath, Perfect Enemy, and Everytime I Fall. I think I'm gonna have fun with this :)**

**The plots are owned by RosesnWater; the characters, except Almira, belong to Disney and/or Warner Bros. Almira's my own character. I couldn't resist adding her :3**

**RosesnWater: I really liked that part XD Thank you :) I thought I'd take advantage of the weather to strengthen their relationship.**

**Devilgirl123: Yup :D Too bad Francis interrupted X(**

* * *

Everytime I Fall  
Chapter 5

Over the next several days, Thrax and Belle got to know each other better. Sure, they were still shaky, and still fought. But they understood each other better. They learned how far the other's temper could stretch before it snapped, and consequences happened. And they also learned what subjects to avoid as well.

Almira came around as well. She still didn't think much of Belle, but she liked her better than she did Ariel. Ariel seemed to be still childish and naïve. Plus, last she heard, she was getting sweet on Hades, so it was clear she only liked Thrax as a friend, who still seemed to pine for her. Belle, on the other hand, was mature, yet still could have fun, and was wise. She also didn't seem to harbor any feelings for anyone. Of course, Almira had seen how she and Thrax were in the snow; how they almost kissed. She figured Thrax may like her a little—not as much as Ariel—and Belle was beginning to fall for the half-Daemon, whether she knew it or not. True, she sometimes got jealous if anyone showed interest in Thrax—not that it happened often—but she tried not to be too jealous.

Belle became good friends with all three of the Pokemon. She and Alexandra were like sisters, and she and Victor were like brothers. Francis was a good friend too, if not very mischievous. All three somehow knew the growing friendship between Belle and Thrax could and would intensify into something greater. They just needed a little push.

So they decided when the time was right, they would give that little push.

* * *

One day, Belle stepped out into the snow, inhaling the crisp air. She had grown to love living in a castle, despite its huge space. She was used to having a smaller house; just enough for her and her father. The castle, however, was huge. She excused that, as she didn't see any other flaws.

The Pokemon had shown her a large library, much to her utter delight. She loved reading, and was happy she could read without having someone take the book from her and slap her. She got scared when Thrax came in, thinking he would hurt her like Gaston did. When he saw her scared expression, he just chuckled, took a book from the bookcase, and sat down to read. Belle sighed with relief and continued to read. "Just because yer boyfriend don't like ya readin' don't mean I don't either." He had said. She had answered that she was glad.

Belle watched as red birds fluttered around the trees, chirping. She smiled softly, listening to their song. She began to dance around, humming. Soon, she was singing,

_I know you,  
I walked with you once upon a dream._

_I know you,  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam._

_Yet I know it's true,  
That visions are seldom all they seem._

_But if I know you,  
I'll know what you'll do,  
You'll love me at once,  
The way you did once upon a dream._

Unknown to the singing and dancing young girl, Thrax had been passing by, and happened to overhear her singing. He stopped, went back, and stepped outside. He saw Belle dancing around, singing. He rarely heard people sing. In his book, Belle wasn't that bad. In fact, her voice was beautiful. He found himself almost in a trance. Before he knew it, he stepped outside, and stepped behind her, causing her to dance straight into his arms, as she sang again,

_But if I know you,  
I'll know what you'll do,  
You'll love me at once,  
The way you-_

She stopped once she realized someone was holding her wrists from behind, and was singing with her.

_The way you did once upon a dream._

Turning around, Belle saw it was Thrax who was behind her. "Oh, Thrax!"

"Did I scare ya?" He grinned, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, no." Deciding to change the subject, she said, "I didn't know you could sing."

He shrugged. "Neither did I. I mean, sometimes I sing, but not very often."

"Well, you have a nice voice."

"Ya think?"

Belle nodded, smiling. "Continue the song."

Licking his lips, Thrax cleared his throat and sang again,

_I know you,  
I walked with you once upon a dream._

_I know you,  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam._

As he was singing, Belle took his hands in hers, and maneuvered him into a dance, placing her left hand on his shoulder and holding his bandaged hand in her right. He placed his right hand on her waist, and twirled her around in the snow, his double-toed booted feet following her boots for each step. They finished the song together, green and golden yellow eyes staring into hazel-brown ones,

_And I know it's true,  
That visions are seldom all they seem._

_But if I know you,  
I'll know what you'll do,  
You'll love me at once,  
The way you did once upon a dream._

Once they finished the song, he spun her around, and pulled her to his chest. Her hand moved from his shoulder, and landed on his chest, and his was on the small of her back, holding her close. Their other hands were still entwined. They didn't seem to notice their current hand positions, as they were gazing into each others eyes. They stood there in the snow until they began to grow cold, and stepped inside of the castle.

The Pokemon had been watching from a second-story window. "They have lovely voices." Victor commented.

"And their dancin' ain't so bad either." Francis added.

Alexandra didn't say anything at first. Then she snapped her fingers. "I got it! Remember we agreed to give their relationship an extra push?"

"Yeah." The boys nodded.

"Well, I think I know how to give that 'extra push'."

Victor and Francis exchanged grins; Alexandra always had good ideas.

* * *

Later, some time before the evening, Alexandra told Belle and Thrax she and her fiends wanted to have a small ball; mostly dancing, like they had seen other humans do. Belle, of course, accepted. It took Thrax a little more convincing to get him to agree, but he eventually did.

They showed them the ballroom. It was huge, with a high ceiling, painted with little angels playing in the clouds, gold-painted rooms with thick columns and dark blue drapes, and a floor, looking similar to a patchwork quilt. There was a large chandelier, and a piano in one corner.

Alexandra showed Belle a beautiful ball gown, which looked as though it was made of gold. The boys showed Thrax a charming suit, consisting of a dark green vest, a white dress shirt, a black ballroom tail coat with dark green trimming, and black pants.

That evening, after changing into her ballroom dress and matching pumps and gloves, Belle found Alexandra on her bed, wearing a miniature version of her ballroom dress; only this one was dark green, and didn't have shoes. "What do you think? I look good in green, don't I?" Alexandra grinned cheekily.

Belle laughed, nodding. She then noticed something else different. "Where is your bow?"

"I traded it for a green one." She turned around, showing the long fur on the back of her head, which ended at the start of her neck, tied in a green bow. "And you look very nice as well. Thrax will be most impressed."

Belle blushed, holding her fingertips to her lips. "Do you think?"

"I think." Alexandra nodded.

In another room, Thrax had on the clothes Victor and Francis showed him. He didn't wear any gloves, and he still wore his black boots. He used his chain to tie back his hair. "Whattaya think, Mira?" He asked the hyena, admiring himself in a tall mirror. "Big Daddy Thrax cleans up pretty good, don't he?"

Giggling, Almira nodded. She even got dressed for the occasion; she was wearing a purple handkerchief tied around her neck, the knot being in the front.

Francis and Victor were wearing miniature versions of Thrax's suit, minus the pants. Francis's vest and coat trimmings were dark blue, and Victor's were dark brown. "You look splendid, Thrax." The Grovyle smiled. "Belle will be most impressed."

"Ya think?" He asked.

"I think." Victor nodded.

Later, Belle, Alexandra and Almira stood in the doorway of the West Wing, and Thrax, Victor and Francis in the East Wing. Alexandra and Victor stepped down first to the grand stairway. The Grovyle's eyes widened slightly at Alexandra in her dress. Then she smiled at him, and he matched her smile with his. She gave a curtsey, while he bowed, and she took his arm, allowing him to escort her down the stairs to the ballroom.

Next, Almira and Francis came down. She had only begrudgingly agreed to be escorted by the Meowth to be polite. She merely bowed her head, while Francis did a full bow. Then she laid her paw on his arm, and went down together. _Well, at least Hellgar isn't here to see this…is it a good thing, or bad?...I think I rather it was bad._

Finally, Belle and Thrax stepped down. His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped slightly. Belle had her hair up in a bun and ponytail, and was wearing gold earrings, a golden ball gown, gloves and pumps. Blinking, he closed his mouth and slowly smiled. She looked beautiful. Maybe, dare he think it, even more beautiful than Ariel was. He quickly pushed her from his mind, not wanting to spoil the evening.

Belle simply smiled as she gazed at Thrax. He looked very handsome, wearing a white dress shirt, a dark green vest, a black ballroom tail coat with dark green trimming, and black pants. He still wore his black boots, and his hand was still bandaged. It somehow complimented him.

She curtseyed as he bowed, and took his arm as they stepped down the stairs. She noticed he had his hair tied back with his chain. She thought it made him look handsome; at least it was put to good use, aside from sitting around, storing bad memories.

They all entered the ballroom, where they found Francis sitting at the piano, Almira sitting on the floor beside it, and Alexandra and Victor both on top of the piano. As Francis began playing the piano, Belle took Thrax's left hand in her right and placed her left hand on his shoulder, while he laid his right hand on her waist, like they had in the snow earlier that day.

As they danced, Alexandra began singing,

_Tale as old as time.  
True as it can be.  
Barely even friends,  
Then somebody bends,  
Unexpectedly._

Smiling, Victor began singing as well,

_Just a little change.  
Small to say the least.  
Both a little scared,  
Neither one prepared,_

Then they sang together,

_Beauty and the beast._

_Ever just the same.  
Ever as a surprise.  
Ever as before,  
And ever just as sure,  
As the sun will rise._

Belle smiled as she gazed into Thrax's eyes. For the first time, she found him truly handsome. He may not have been purely human in appearance, but he was more human than Daemon. And he was truly a gentleman.

Sighing softly, she laid her head on his chest, smiling as she heard his strong heartbeat. Thrax hadn't expected that, but he didn't object. He found he actually liked it. It was then he realized he was falling in love with Belle. And he found that he didn't mind it either.

_Ever just the same.  
Ever a surprise.  
Ever as before,  
Ever just as sure,  
As the sun will rise._

_Tale as old as time.  
Tune as old as song.  
Bittersweet and strange,  
Finding you can change,  
Learning you were wrong._

_Certain as the sun.  
(Certain as the sun)  
Rising in the east,  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme,  
Beauty and the beast._

_Tale as old as time,  
Song as old as rhyme,  
Beauty and the beast._

Alexandra and Victor exchanged a satisfied smile, finishing the song,

_Beauty and the beast._

Francis gave them a thumbs-up, then looked at Almira, who was smirking and raising an eyebrow at him. "Aren't we good matchmakers?" He grinned.

She rolled her eyes. _At least he ain't matchin' me and Hellgar._

* * *

**A/N I admit, I'm a sucker for songs in fanfics. Especially Disney ones. So I couldn't resist adding some.**

**"Once Upon a Dream" is from Sleeping Beauty (never really became one of my favorites *shrugs*) I think if they had Thrax sing in OJ, he'd be a pretty good singer. BUT, that's just my opinion.**

**Aren't the Pokemon sneaky?**

**I decided to pay a little homage to Beauty and the Beast by adding a ball scene. Alexandra's dress is like Belle's except it's dark green, and she doesn't have shoes. Thrax's suit is like the Beast's, but his coat is black, and the gold is replaced with dark green. Same with Francis and Victor's suits, except they're replaced by the designated colors.**

**The song, "Beauty and the Beast" was in said movie, but this is the version in the credits; by Celine Dione and Peabo Bryson. I used that version because I liked it better than the one in the actual movie, and so I can easily have both Alexandra and Victor singing it.**


	20. Everytime I Fall: Chapter 6

**A/N I saw three videos on YouTube, all by RosesnWater, who's here on FanFiction under the same name. The videos are, "Breath- Thrax/Ariel/Gaston (feat. Belle)" "Perfect Enemy- Hades/Ariel/Thrax/Belle (feat: Vanessa)" and "Everytime I Fall- Thrax/Belle/Gaston" I got her permission to write them into a fanfic.**

**There are three parts of this story, representing each video: Breath, Perfect Enemy, and Everytime I Fall. I think I'm gonna have fun with this :)**

**The plots are owned by RosesnWater; the characters, except Almira, belong to Disney and/or Warner Bros. Almira's my own character. I couldn't resist adding her :3**

**RosesnWater: Thanks :) We all have our own opinions :) Sweet :D Can't wait to see it. I guess I gotta finish this part of the story first XD The next chapter should be the last one of this part though.**

* * *

Everytime I Fall  
Chapter 6

For the rest of the night, Belle and Thrax just ate dinner, talking and laughing. Then they sat on the sofa and talked more until Belle fell asleep, leaning on Thrax's arm. He wordlessly took her in his arms and carried her to her room, setting her on her bed. He left to change back into his regular clothes and take the chain out of his hair. It worked nicely, but he preferred his hair loose.

When he went to check on Belle, she had changed into a nightgown, and had fallen asleep before she could pull the covers on. She was curled up in a ball, shivering slightly. Smiling softly, Thrax pulled the quilt over her, watching her stop shivering, and slowly smile, sighing in comfort. He brushed some hair from her face, kissed her on the forehead, and whispered, "G'night, Belle." He doused the candelabra and left the room for his own, intending on getting a good night's sleep.

* * *

The next morning, while having breakfast, Thrax noticed Belle seemed to be lost in thought. "Somethin' wrong, Belle?" He asked.

"Oh, it's nothing."

Grinning, he gently nudged her shoulder. "C'mon, tell Uncle Thrax."

Chuckling slightly, she finally answered, "It's my father. Before I left home, he was getting ill. Now I fear he may be terribly sick. I want to see him, just to know if he's alright."

Thrax didn't say anything. His family—meaning his mother—never meant so much to him. Sure he loved her as much as any kid would love their parents, but he had a feeling she never truly loved him, only seeing him as a reminder of that Daemon. But sure if she was sick, he'd want to make sure she was fine. Maybe she wouldn't be happy to see him, but at least he'd know how she was feeling.

"Why don'tcha go an' check on him?" He asked.

Belle looked at him in surprise. "But-"

"I ain't the one keepin' ya here; _yer_ the one keepin' _me_ here. Ya just go to town, visit him, an' come back. No biggie."

Belle slowly smiled. Then she stood up and hugged Thrax. "I think I will."

Thrax was surprised at the gesture, but he turned and hugged her back. "Won't you come along?" She asked, releasing him.

"I was never welcome in that town. 'Sides, they probably think I'm dead."

"Why would they think that?"

"They hadn't heard from the 'monster' an' some people may have had an idea that I was that. No monster, no Thrax."

Although Belle didn't know whether anyone in the town would think he was the monster, she decided to just let it slide. "Before I leave, I think it's time to take that bandage off of your hand."

"Sounds good to me." Thrax held out his bandaged hand, anxious to get it off.

Belle undid the bandage and unwound it from around Thrax's hand. The scratches were healed and gone; it looked as if nothing had happened. "It looks completely healed." She smiled.

"Yeah, but it's time fer the _true_ test."

"What do you-" Belle stopped when she saw Thrax's long claw was glowing bright orange. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. He touched an unlit candle, lighting it.

"This is the biggest thing I inherited from Daemons." Thrax said, dimming his claw. "A fiery touch. Pureblooded Daemons can light up all of their claws; I can only light up one. But it's a good weapon otherwise."

"How did it get scratched up?" Belle asked before remembering Thrax was touchy about that subject.

However, he answered softly, "I did it. I broke down from the pressure, an' I hurt myself; more specifically, my burner claw. I banged it against a tree, an' scratched it with my other claws. I was just so upset; I tried destroying my only weapon." He laid a hand on his forehead. "God, I was an idiot!"

Belle laid a hand on his shoulder. "You were just upset. You're fine now, aren't you?"

He removed his hand and smiled at her. "Yeah, I'm much better. Thanks t'you."

She smiled, blushing. "Well, I think I better get ready to leave."

"How 'bout you take Blaze? He's probably faster than yer ol' horse."

Belle scowled softly at Thrax calling Phillipe old, then asked. "Are you sure it's alright?"

"Sure. He won't hurtcha. He likes girls." He laughed at the joke, then cleared his throat. "But seriously, he's fast, and can run fer a long time. I'm doin' ya a favor, baby."

Blushing again at the nickname, Belle brushed a lock of hair back and finally sighed, "Alright, I'll take him. Thank you."

Later, Belle had a bag packed, was wearing her cloak, and was mounted on Blaze. She looked back and waved at Thrax, Almira, and the Pokemon, who were all sitting outside the castle. "Bye, everyone!" She called. "I'll try and get back tonight!"

The Pokemon waved to her; Almira barked in reply, wagging her tail. Thrax simply kissed his burner claw and waved it at her, smiling. Belle laughed, grabbing at the air and holding her fist against her chest. She turned around and kicked Blaze into a gallop, running through the castle gate and woods until she came upon the town twenty minutes later.

She slowed Blaze to a halt at the gate of the fence surrounding the entire town. She looked at the gate, feeling nervous. She remembered how Gaston had threatened to hurt her unless she agreed to marry him; how he threatened to put any man who even spoke to her in jail.

Pulling her hood over her head, she sighed heavily, "I have to see Papa." She rode Blaze up to the gates, reached out and unlocked and pushed them open. Taking a deep breath, she trotted in, keeping her head down so her face didn't show.

Nothing seemed different, aside from less snow on the ground. Keeping an eye out for Gaston, she rode to her cottage, which was a cream color and a red roof. She put Blaze in the small paddock and ran inside the house. "Papa?" She called. "Papa, are you home?"

She heard snoring coming from his room. She went into the room and lit a candle. "Papa!"

Her father, named Maurice, was a short, fat man with balding white hair, a white mustache, and green eyes. He was wearing his nightclothes, and was asleep in bed. When he heard Belle's voice, however, he opened his eyes. "Belle?" He whispered. "My little Belle?"

"Papa, I'm here." She sat on his bed, happy tears filling her eyes.

"Oh, Belle!" Maurice sat up and hugged her. "I missed you so much!"

She hugged him back. "I missed you too, Papa."

Even though he knew about Gaston's rule of no men being with Belle, otherwise they'd be imprisoned, Maurice didn't care. He just wanted to see his little girl. "Where were you this whole town? Gaston said you ran away." He said, separating from her.

"I did. I've been staying with a few friends."

"And have they treated you kindly?"

"Very. I've actually been treating one." She just told him that he was a guilty person who killed under the influence of another, and regretting his life, tried to kill himself. She didn't mention it was Thrax.

"Well, I'm glad you've turned his life around. I'm proud of you." Maurice smiled.

* * *

Belle stayed for the whole day, talking and laughing with her father. He had bee getting over his illness, which was just a bad cold, and was getting better. He had encouraged Belle to return to her friends.

As she was leaving the house, she heard a woman hissing, "Psst!" Turning to the voice, she saw an old woman in a thin, hooded cloak. She had a long face, wrinkled tan skin, narrow green eyes, and long, graying black hair. Under her blue cloak, she was wearing a dark brown dress and black shoes.

"Missy!" She hissed. "C'mere!"

Belle approached the woman, raising an eyebrow. "Do I know you?"

"No, but I think you know my son."

"Your…son?"

"Tall, red fellow. Green eyes. Purple hair. Long claws. Hangs around with a hyena"

Belle's widened. "Are you Thrax's mother?" She thought her eyes seemed familiar; Thrax must have inherited her lime-green eyes.

"That I am." She answered as though she regretted it. "My name's Melissa. Tell me, has Thrax hurt you in any way?"

Belle was confused. "Why, no. He hasn't."

"He hasn't raised his claw at'cha?"

"He has once, but I scared him. Why would he hurt me?"

"He's part Daemon. They're real demons. They do nothing but destroy and kill. I already heard he started killing-"

"He did, but he's stopped. He regretted it."

"Bull! He'll start again! It's in his blood! Wouldn't surprise me if he followed in his father's footsteps." She shivered at the memory. "Bloody monster."

Belle wondered if she was talking about Thrax's father, or Thrax himself. Before she could ask, Melissa continued, "He was fine as a child, but as he grew, he grew stronger, and found out he inherited the Daemon's fiery touch. I'm glad I kicked him out. He's nothing but a monster."

Belle felt her blood boil. How could a mother insult her own son like that? Calming herself so she wouldn't do anything drastic, she said, "Ma'am, I appreciate your concern, but I can take care of myself. I assure you, Thrax would do nothing to harm me." A thought struck her mind. "How did you know I was with Thrax? We haven't been in town at all."

"I have my ways." Melissa smiled slyly. At that, a long, serpentine creature moved up and laid its neck on her shoulder. It was blue with a white belly, had white wings on its head like ears, a spike on its forehead, a blue orb on its neck, and round, dark brown eyes. "Now how about you go back to your monster?" Before Belle could retort, she left, with the creature following her. She saw it had three orbs on the tip of its tail like a rattle.

Tears springing in her eyes, Belle went into the stable and took Blaze out. "Blaze, let's go home."

He nudged her face, nickering softly. Smiling, she led him out of the stable. Before she could mount him, a hand clasped her shoulder. Gasping, she whipped around, and was face-to-face with someone she didn't want to see. "Gaston!" She gasped.

"Where have you been?" He growled, gripping her shoulder. "Who have you been staying with?"

"Leave me alone!"

"You come back home to me! You belong to me!"

"I belong to no one!" She kicked him away and jumped onto Blaze. He immediately bolted away as fast as he could, as Belle gripped his mane. She heard Gaston yell after her, "If I can't have you, no one can!"

* * *

Thrax, Almira and the Pokemon were in the sitting room, talking, when they heard the front door slam. Thrax stood up and went to investigate. His eyes widened when he found Belle just standing there, her head bowed and her hands in fists. "Belle?" He asked, approaching her.

At the sound of his voice, Belle hugged him tightly, crying. Surprised, Thrax wrapped his arms around her. He asked the first thing that came to mind. "Yer father?"

She shook her head. "No, he's alright."

Almira and the Pokemon came in to see what was going on, and found Belle sobbing in Thrax's arms. "Then what happened?" He asked.

Francis approached her and tugged on her dress. "Ya saw your boyfriend, didn't you?"

Inhaling sharply, she nodded, holding Thrax tighter. "He didn't hurt ya, did he?" He asked.

"No." She whispered. "I-I also ran into you-your mother."

Thrax's eyes widened. "What'd she do?"

"She insulted you so badly." Belle sniffled. "She hates you. She thinks you're a monster."

Growling, Thrax held Belle protectively, keeping one arm on her back and laying his other hand on her head. "That bitch." He spat under his breath. He was right all along! She never loved him! Some mother _she_ was! He stroked Belle's back and whispered soothingly, "Shhh. It's ok. No one's gonna hurt ya."

* * *

Later that evening, after Belle calmed down, she asked Alexandra about a Pokemon matching Melissa's creature's description. Victor consulted his book of Pokemon, and found a picture of the creature. It turned out that it was a Dragonair, a Dragon-type Pokemon. It could change the weather if it wished, could fly without wings, and usually lived in lakes and seas. Belle guessed Melissa had used Dragonair to spy on her and Thrax. Victor said it was possible the Dragonair learned human speech; it was a long, tiring process, but it was possible. Especially since Dragon-type Pokemon were smart.

Thrax saw that Belle was still feeling down. Laying a hand on her shoulder, he asked, "Somethin' botherin' you, baby?"

Belle thought about what she was going to say before sighing, "It's today. My boyfriend…he said something disturbing. He said if he couldn't have me, no one can. I'm afraid he may hurt you."

Thrax pursed his lips slightly, thinking. "What's that got to do with me?" He then asked a bigger question, one he thought he should have asked earlier. "Who _is_ yer boyfriend anyway?"

Belle was silent before answering, "He…his name is Gaston."

Thrax's eyes widened. "Is he buff with black hair an' a self-lovin' attitude?"

"Yes."

Thrax almost felt his face pale. It all came crashing down. He remembered Gaston saying he was dumping Ariel for another girl; a beautiful girl named Belle. _This was the Belle he had killed Ariel for!_

Not noticing his realization, Belle turned around. "But Gaston doesn't matter. I never loved him…I love _you_." When Thrax didn't say or do anything, she stood on tiptoe, pulled his face down gently, and kissed him on the lips. After a few seconds, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her back.

That night, while Belle was asleep, he stood by a window, staring out at the falling snow, deep in thought.

* * *

**A/N Wow, this was a long chapter.**

**I just had to add that bit of fluff at the beginning :3**

**Bet you forgot Thrax's hand was bandaged.**

**I wanted to put more of Blaze in this story, so I had Belle ride him to town.**

**I felt it was time to introduce Thrax's mother. As you can see, he inherited his thin face and green eyes from her (a Daemon's eye whites are always yellow; it's the irises that change) Her name means witch (I used a website called "Behind the Name" for it) I did that because she's a witch (figuratively, of course) because she hated Thrax because of what his father did. She didn't abuse him; she just never truly loved him.**

**I also wanted some way of her knowing Belle was with Thrax. So I gave her a Pokemon. I wanted it to be a Dragon-type Pokemon because I like dragons, so I used Dragonair. Since they can't legally learn Psychic-type moves that can show what happened, let's just say it can talk. Pretty original, DxC -_-**

**Even though Belle was the cause of Ariel's death, Thrax still loves her; that's why he kissed her back. But he's gonna mess things up soon...**


	21. Everytime I Fall: Chapter 7

**A/N I saw three videos on YouTube, all by RosesnWater, who's here on FanFiction under the same name. The videos are, "Breath- Thrax/Ariel/Gaston (feat. Belle)" "Perfect Enemy- Hades/Ariel/Thrax/Belle (feat: Vanessa)" and "Everytime I Fall- Thrax/Belle/Gaston" I got her permission to write them into a fanfic.**

**There are three parts of this story, representing each video: Breath, Perfect Enemy, and Everytime I Fall. I think I'm gonna have fun with this :)**

**The plots are owned by RosesnWater; the characters, except Almira, belong to Disney and/or Warner Bros. Almira's my own character. I couldn't resist adding her :3**

**RosesnWater: Well, it's still a good story anyway :)**

**DNAngelfangirl: Too bad he didn't, huh?**

**Sometimes I forget details like that when I'm reading a story, and I'm like, "How could I forget that?"**

**Thanks very much :)**

**Well, Pokemon is my favorite game, and I'm writing a fanfic on DA, "the Daemon of Notre Dame" and I use the three Pokemon in this (Vulpix, Meowth and Grovyle) as the Gargoyles. I asked RosesnWater, and she liked the idea of having them in this story.**

**Devilgirl123: Thanks :D So does Thrax ;)**

* * *

Everytime I Fall  
Chapter 7

At Gaston's hideout, his whole gang was there, talking, laughing and drinking. He was sitting in front of the fireplace, glaring into the flames. "Who does that girl think she is? Humiliating me in public, refusing my proposals, and now she skips town?" He exclaimed to no one in particular. "No one, and I mean _no one_, says 'no' to me!"

Just then, there was a loud pounding at the door. Everyone, including Gaston, looked towards it in surprise. Suddenly, it was kicked down, letting in the snow and wind. A dark figure stepped in. He brushed his hair back with a grin, "Hey, I ain't interruptin' anything, am I?"

* * *

Back at the castle, Belle actually wasn't quite asleep. She just laid in bed, thinking over what had happened when she confessed she loved Thrax, and kissed him. When he didn't kiss her back, she was worried he didn't love her. But then he held her face and kissed her back. So he must have returned her feelings.

Deciding to talk to him, she got out of bed, put on a night robe, and went to his room. "Thrax?" She said. But she only found Almira, sitting in the bed, looking very confused. "Almira, where's Thrax?"

Almira shook her head, jumping to the ground. She didn't know where he was.

"Where could he be?" Belle wondered out loud. She left the room to find the Pokemon, with Almira right behind.

She found them in their bedroom, each sitting in their respective beds, talking. "I'm sorry to interrupt," Belle said. "But I'm looking for Thrax. Have any of you seen him?"

They all shook their heads. "He hasn't gone to bed?" Alexandra asked.

"No." Belle answered, growing frightened. "Is it possible he's not in the castle at all?"

"Don't panic," Victor said, jumping off of his bed. "We'll find him."

"We will?" Francis asked.

"Yes." Alexandra said sternly, climbing onto the floor and approaching his bed. "That's including _you_."

The Meowth stretched and yawned as Victor left the room with Belle and Almira. "But I'm tired." He complained, stepping to the floor. "Can't we wait 'til tomorrow?"

"Come _on_!" She pulled him along by his bandana.

* * *

Thrax grinned at all of the men, who were staring at him wide-eyed. "That's right, baby. I'm still alive, an' back in action. So y'all better get runnin'."

Instead of doing so, they began to laugh. "Why, Thrax!" Gaston smiled. "Long time, no see! Welcome back to the old gang. Uh, no hard feelings about the past year, right?"

Thrax just grinned, cocking an eyebrow, creating a very evil-looking expression. "None whatsoever."

Gaston began to get worried once he saw Thrax's face. "Actually, I lied," Thrax said, holding up his burner claw. It was glowing bright orange. "I think it's time we settled this. Somethin' I shoulda done a long time ago." He strolled up to Gaston, staring down at him. The light from his claw illuminated his face, making him look scarier. "Run." He whispered.

Gaston took off like a mad person. Thrax ran after him, waving his claw around. Everyone in the hideout ran out as Thrax followed Gaston up a ladder and onto the roof of the hideout. It began to softly snow as the two men stared each other down, panting and glaring. "I never should have pitied you." Gaston said huskily. "You were always a failure."

"Actually, _you_ were the failure." Thrax said, grabbing his former partner by the collar and holding him up so they were nose-to-nose. "Ya never treated women properly; especially Belle."

Gaston cocked an eyebrow, wondering what Belle had to do with this. "What do you know about Belle?"

"Everything." With that, Thrax threw Gaston onto the roof. He lay there, laughing. "Oh, I see what's going on. You've fallen in love with her."

Thrax glared at him, baring his teeth and twitching his claw, which had dimmed from the cold. "Once again, Thrax, you've fallen for a taken woman."

"She don't belong to no one." He growled.

"She's mine! She belongs to me!"

"Shut _up_!" He grabbed Gaston by the shoulder and slit his throat with his burner claw. He stared coldly into the human's dying eyes. "Told'ja I'd get my revenge on you." He whispered.

* * *

Belle, Almira and the Pokemon had searched the entire castle, and couldn't find Thrax anywhere. The Pokemon said it would be best to start again in the morning, and had gone to bed. Belle, however, wasn't going to give up.

As she wondered where Thrax could be, she remembered how he seemed to have a face of recognition when she said Gaston was her boyfriend. Her eyes widened. "Gaston said his former partner was Thrax." She whispered. On that note, she ran to the entrance of the castle, grabbed her coat, and rode off on Phillipe. Almira followed close behind.

They soon arrived at the gang hideout Gaston had showed her. It was empty, but there were some footprints that showed that some people had been inside, but had ran out.

Wondering what was going on, Belle stepped off of Phillipe and went inside with Almira. They found Thrax standing inside, looking out a window.

Belle sighed with relief, but saw he had blood on his burner claw. Growing scared, she asked in a whisper, "What have you done?"

He looked over his shoulder at her. He grinned and answered, "I've killed yer boyfriend."

Her eyes widened. "So you _are_ the Thrax he told me about. That means you killed-"

"I did _not_!" He snapped, knowing what she was going to say. "_He_ killed her! Not me!" He took a few deep breaths to calm himself. "I loved her at one point, an' he killed her, puttin' the blame on me. As Mira an' I skipped town, I swore revenge on him. An' I did. An' you were the tool to help me. You lead me right to him."

Belle felt her heart break at that. So he was just using her to get revenge? "What? But…but I thought you-"

"Well, you thought wrong, baby. I never needed ya." He was only saying those things because he was hurt that Belle had been with Gaston first, like Ariel was. No matter if Belle had loved either man or not, she had already been Thrax's enemy's girlfriend.

Belle began to cry as Almira looked at Thrax with a face that said, "What the hell are you saying?"

"You…you _monster_!" Belle cried, stomping over to him and slapping him across the face. Bursting into tears, she turned and ran out of the hideout to Phillipe. She buried her face in her arms on his side, sobbing. She lifted her head as good memories of her and Thrax together decided to make themselves known: when she saved him, when they played and danced in the snow, when they danced during the ball, him comforting her after her run-in with his mother and Gaston, and their first kiss.

Sighing heavily, she mounted Phillipe and took off for the castle, not looking back. Once she got there, she put Phillipe in the stall, only glancing at Blaze, and stepped into the castle. She made her way to her bedroom.

The Pokemon were standing in the hallway. "Belle!" Victor exclaimed. "Where have you been?"

"We saw you weren't in your bedroom." Francis added.

Belle ignored them, and entered her room. "What's wrong?" The Meowth asked.

"Belle, what happened?" Alexandra asked. They all flinched at the door being slammed.

Belle stood in the room until she finally began crying again, and collapsed on her bed, letting all of the hurt out.

Outside, a snowstorm passed over the castle.

* * *

**A/N Francis is pretty stubborn about getting his beauty sleep, huh? XD**

**I think I did good in adding Gaston taunting Thrax about falling in love with two women, whom the former had already been in a relationship with. I think that would set off Thrax as well.**

**I had a bit of trouble with the part where Belle confronts Thrax, but with some help from RosesnWater, I think it turned out good. Thanks again, RnW :D**

**I had originally planned to only write three parts, but RnW wanted the story to end in a happy note. So she said she'd make another video, and post it after I'm done with Everytime I Fall. Until she posts said video, this story isn't done yet. I can't wait for the vid :D**


	22. All I Wanted: Chapter 1

**A/N I saw four videos on YouTube, all by RosesnWater, who's here on FanFiction under the same name. The videos are, "Breath- Thrax/Ariel/Gaston (feat. Belle)" "Perfect Enemy- Hades/Ariel/Thrax/Belle (feat: Vanessa)" "Everytime I Fall- Thrax/Belle/Gaston" and "Iris/All I Wanted- Belle/Thrax/Hades/Ariel" I got her permission to write them into a fanfic.**

**There are four parts of this story, representing each video: Breath, Perfect Enemy, Everytime I Fall, and All I wanted. I think I'm gonna have fun with this :)**

**The plots are owned by RosesnWater; the characters, except Almira, belong to Disney and/or Warner Bros. Almira's my own character. I couldn't resist adding her :3**

**RosesnWater: I think Thrax saying that he told Gaston he'd get revenge on him was the most chilling part.**

**Glad it had that effect XD**

**Thank you :)**

**DNAngelFangirl: True, very true :)**

**I think we all have that effect :)**

**Devilgrirl123: Yes, it was. Thanks :D**

* * *

All I Wanted  
Chapter 1

Belle sat in the library, reading a book. Actually, she was _trying_ to read, as she couldn't get something off of her mind.

It had been several days since Thrax had killed Gaston and said those hurtful things to her. Needless to say, they still echoed in her head whenever she thought of Thrax. First she'd remember the good times—dancing and laughing with him, and their first kiss—then it'd turn to the bad times. She still remembered seeing the fresh, glistening blood on his claw, the haunting look in his eyes, and those hurtful things he had said.

_I've killer yer boyfriend…I swore revenge on him…you were the tool to help me…you lead me right to him…I never needed ya…_

Before she realized what happened, a teardrop landed on the page of her book. Another fell before she had the chance to wipe it away. She closed the book and set it on a table beside the chair she was sitting in, and wiped away her tears. But they still fell.

Alexandra and Victor happened to come in and see her. "Belle, are you alright?" The Grovyle asked sympathetically.

"I…I'm fine." She whispered.

Both Pokemon knew otherwise though. Belle had told them, including Francis, about what Thrax had done, and the hurtful things he said to her. They had been angry with him, and were still a little antagonistic against him; only a little, since he had been a friend before.

"Belle, is this about Thrax?" Alexandra asked, climbing onto the chair arm.

She sighed. "I just can't stop thinking about him. I loved him, Alex. And I was foolish to think he loved me back."

Victor handed her his red bandana to wipe her tears with. "Maybe he did." He supplied. "And don't forget no one, aside from his mother, loved him."

"Exactly." Alexandra nodded. "Maybe he doesn't know how to express it."

"I don't know," Belle sighed, wiping her face off with the bandana and handed it back to Victor.

"Listen, you two probably need to be apart." Victor supplied, tying it back around his neck. "Maybe you'll see each other again soon. And who knows, maybe he'll know how to treat you."

Belle nodded, but didn't think she could bear to see him again. He had truly broken her heart.

* * *

Back at the abandoned hideout, Thrax wasn't feeling quite himself either. In fact, he felt not only hurt by the past events, but guilty as well. He hadn't meant to say those things to Belle, but he didn't want to admit he was sorry.

He stood by a window, laying his hands out flat on the glass and leaning against it. The black chain with the glowing souls hung from around his right wrist. He often thought about destroying the thing, as it had done nothing but made his life miserable. But then he remembered how not killing for a while had made his left hand hurt terribly, and he wondered what destroying the chain would do. So he decided to keep it.

Nearby, Almira lay on a large, dirty cushion. She lifted her head to look at Thrax every now and then. She knew he felt terrible about hurting Belle, and that he was too stubborn to admit it.

"Mira, I'm confused." Thrax said, alerting her. "I always thought I had loved Ariel. But now she's gone; outta my reach. An' now that I spent time with Belle, I feel somethin' similar about her."

Almira wished she could talk, so she could say, "You're in love with her, genius! I thought you realized that a long time ago!" But of course, she couldn't. So she could only listen, and somehow indicate she understood him, or was against him.

"Even now that I know she's the reason Ariel's dead," He felt a twinge of guilt as he said that, but continued, "I still miss her." He sighed and sat on a chair. He laid his elbow on the table and his chin in his hand. He had a solemn expression with his lips slightly pursed. He tapped on the table with his burner claw, and every now and then, he'd tap his foot. A sure sign he was in deep thought, and confused.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Underworld, Ursula had managed to escape her charade of being Hades' future bride to welcome a new soul into the Underworld. Ever since Hades became "busy" she had dropped by to take care of the Underworld; mostly directing souls and scaring the imps. Surprisingly, they preferred their first master to this new one.

The new soul that day was a handsome and buff one: Gaston. Ursula knew about his past because she was able to use an orb called the Eye of the Past. It showed everything up to his death; including his involvement with Ariel, Belle and Thrax.

Thrax may have been handsome to the goddess of the Underworld, but he was just another handsome catch, even if he wasn't purely human; men like him were a dime a dozen to her. However, she knew about the chain containing the souls he possessed. Unknown to him, as long as he had the chain, he could control whether to bring them back to life, or take them to the Underworld. However, since he wasn't a god and couldn't control the dead, the souls would only be half-alive; basically, they would be zombies.

Of course, greedy Ursula wanted that chain. Since she couldn't exactly get it herself, she had someone who could.

"Here's the deal, sweetcheeks," She said after welcoming Gaston and giving him the whole "You're-dead-now-this-is-the-Underworld" speech. "You get me that chain, and I'll give you anything you want."

Gaston raised one eyebrow. "Anything?"

"Even that girl you want."

"How should I get it?" He asked. "Do you want me to kill him?"

"Kill him, if you must, I suppose," Ursula shrugged. "I don't care. I just want that chain!"

"I get it for you, and get Belle." Gaston stated, as if confirming it.

"Yes. So, do we have a deal?" She asked, holding out a golden contract and quill pen.

Gaston took the pen and signed the contract with a grin. "Deal."

The contract and quill disappeared in a golden light. "Excellent. You leave right away. I have intel that Belle is still living in a castle-"

"Why tell me about Belle? I thought I was supposed to go after Thrax." Gaston remarked.

"Because even though he pushed her away after killing you, he's fallen in love with the girl. And I have a feeling he may soon try to win her back. Wait in the castle for the opportune moment."

Gaston scowled darkly once he heard his former-employee had fallen for his girl. He didn't know why he was suppose to wait in a castle for the half-Daemon, but he figured it was better than walking around town, since he was supposed to be dead. "I'll do it." He nodded.

With a smile, Ursula snapped her fingers and sent Gaston on his way.

* * *

In the mortal world, on the docks by the beach, a red-headed girl in a dress and hooded cloak and a blue dog with blue flames with ears hid behind barrels, watching a large ship being prepared. The girl was none other than Ariel, and the dog with her was Hellgar.

Over the past year, the disguises they had on had worn off. Somehow, Hades' hadn't worn off, but Ariel just guessed that because he had been the one to cast them, his was permanent until he spoke the chant; hers and Hellgar's had been cast on something else by him.

Ariel slid down a column and buried her face in her arms, crying. She had been very broken-hearted when she heard Hades—disguised as a man named Harold—had been engaged to the woman she had seen him with, who she found out was named Vanessa. Hellgar decided to stay with Ariel because somehow, his master-in-disguise hadn't recognized him. Plus, his eyes seemed to be faintly glowing. He wondered if he was under some spell, but brushed it off.

He sat by the crying Ariel and nudged her shoulder with his snout, whining softly. She lifted her head up, smiling at the hellhound. "I'll be alright, Hellgar," She whispered, stroking his head. "I-I'll be fine." She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him, and cried into his short, soft fur. He laid his paws on her shoulder and laid his head against hers.

* * *

**A/N I saw the new video, and LOVED it :D I loved it so much, I could scream! Ahem. I think I'm really gonna like writing it out :D**

**According to the video, Belle is still in the castle. The Pokemon try to cheer her up, but she's still brokenhearted about Thrax.**

**Thrax is being Mr. Stubborn X(**

**I think I did good on the dialogue and deal-making between Gaston and Ursula. Just to clear any confusion, it's the same Ursula from the Little Mermaid ;)**

**Wow, it's been a while since I wrote about Ariel and Hellgar. I decided to just let the disguises wear off over the year, since Hades had cast it on them, as opposed to the one on himself; the disguises on Ariel and Hellgar were weaker, in a sense, and wore off over the next year. Ariel just disguises herself, and Hellgar keeps himself hidden.**

**Also, the other day, I was able to (finally) watch Rango on Netflix streaming. It's a good, funny movie. Johnny Depp did a great job as Rango XD He always plays funny characters (I've only seen him in Rango, Pirates of the Caribbean, Alice in Wonderland 2010, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, and bits and pieces of Edward Scissorhands) I was a bit disappointed Rattlesnake Jake hadn't a longer appearance. Since I like snakes, and his voice actor, Bill Nighy, had played my favorite PotC character, Davy Jones, I kinda liked him. He was just a great character. Ah well, beggars can't be choosers.**


	23. All I Wanted: Chapter 2

**A/N I saw four videos on YouTube, all by RosesnWater, who's here on FanFiction under the same name. The videos are, "Breath- Thrax/Ariel/Gaston (feat. Belle)" "Perfect Enemy- Hades/Ariel/Thrax/Belle (feat: Vanessa)" "Everytime I Fall- Thrax/Belle/Gaston" and "Iris/All I Wanted- Belle/Thrax/Hades/Ariel" I got her permission to write them into a fanfic.**

**There are four parts of this story, representing each video: Breath, Perfect Enemy, Everytime I Fall, and All I wanted. I think I'm gonna have fun with this :)**

**The plots are owned by RosesnWater; the characters, except Almira, belong to Disney and/or Warner Bros. Almira's my own character. I couldn't resist adding her :3**

**DNAngelFangirl: Very true. Yeah, he'll have to decide sooner or later. XD**

**Thanks :D DON'T SPOIL IT...too late XD**

**RosesnWater: Thanks :D I was wondering how I did.**

**I did too :D If you don't mind me saying, he was pretty badass :D Although how he uses a gun on his tail has got me thinking...although I sometimes OVERthink ^^;**

* * *

All I Wanted  
Chapter 2

When Almira woke up later that evening, she found Thrax in the same position; except he seemed to be asleep. She stood up, stretched, and sat beside him, pawing at his leg.

His eyes opened right away. "I wasn't sleepin', Baby Girl," He said, removing his head from his hand and flexing his stiff fingers. "I was just thinkin'." He sat back and sighed, letting his mind wander again.

For the past several days, his mind had been on Belle. Her fair, peach complexion, her long brown hair, and kind hazel eyes had plagued his brain whether he was awake or asleep. He remembered their snowball fight and almost-kiss in the snow. He recalled dancing and singing in the snow, and dancing in the ballroom. He even remembered when she said she loved him and kissed him. He wondered if she still did even after he said those hurtful things.

Those thoughts came to mind as well. They echoed loudly in his head, reminding him painfully of that night. He hadn't done anything, save for hold his stinging cheek from when Belle slapped him, and watched her run out, crying.

Sighing heavily, Thrax stood up and grabbed an abandoned cloak, tying it around his neck and pulling the hood over his head to disguise his identity. "C'mon, Mira, I need to get outta here. Too many bad memories."

Standing and stretching, Almira followed him out of the hideout. Because of spring coming closer, the ground didn't have much snow, and it was getting a little warmer each day. He put his left hand in his coat and held the cloak tighter under his chin with his right as he wandered around, not really having a purpose to go anywhere. Almira simply followed him.

After wandering around, Thrax found himself looking at an old cream-colored house with a red roof. He remembered Belle describing her house as such. This must have been her house. He wondered if her father was home. But judging by the dark windows, he was either asleep, had moved out, or something else.

As he stared at the house in silence, he saw some movement by the small paddock beside the house. In the moonlight, he saw a familiar figure in a red cloak. His eyes widened. "Belle!" He exclaimed in shock. Forgetting the last time he saw her, he ran towards the house. Almira followed behind, confused. When Thrax stopped, he just stared at Belle, not noticing Almira crash into the back of his legs.

As he stood there, Belle turned towards him, meeting his golden yellow and green eyes with her hazel eyes. Licking his lips and swallowing nervously, Thrax tried to think of something to say to her. _Hello? How're you doin'? I'm sorry? C'mon, Thraxy, think!_

Belle simply smiled at him. Then she slowly faded away. Thrax shook his head softly. "It…it was only my imagination?" He muttered, feeling hurt.

Almira looked up at him in confusion. [Thrax, no one was there. It's only the house.]

Sighing bitterly, Thrax turned and ran off again. [Hey!] Almira barked, following him. [Wait for me!]

* * *

At the castle, Belle was still feeling heartbroken about Thrax. She would often have dreams that started out good; they would be walking and talking, or simply dancing. Then he'd push her away, repeating those hurtful words.

Belle had never felt this way to anyone else. Thrax had meant so much to her, and it was obvious he didn't care for her. The Pokemon were convinced he'd come back someday, but Belle wasn't as confident.

The next morning, she told the Pokemon that she was leaving; she wanted to leave the castle for a while. "It's not as if I don't like it," She had said. "It just has too many memories. I just want to leave for a little bit."

They stayed quiet until Alexandra spoke up, "We understand, Belle. But with all due respect, I think all three of us would like to come along with you."

"Only if you would like us to." Victor spoke up.

Belle smiled softly. "I would be honored for all three of you to come along. You've become like my family; I couldn't bear to leave you, even if I _did_ come back."

The Pokemon all smiled brightly as they helped her pack and followed her to the stables. Blaze was still there. She had continued to care for him, despite him being Thrax's horse.

She took Phillipe and Blaze out and climbed on the older horse; the Pokemon climbed onto Blaze. Taking one last look at the castle, Belle rode off through the snow towards town; Blaze followed close behind. "So where are we goin'?" Francis asked.

"To tell the truth, I don't really know." Belle confessed. Suddenly, she pulled Phillipe to a halt. "That's odd."

"What's wrong?" Victor asked.

"That house is usually dark." Belle dismounted Phillipe, tied him to the fence, and approached the house. Alexandra, Francis and Victor jumped down as Blaze stood beside Phillipe. Belle knocked on the door before opening it. "Um, I ain't a human," Francis said nervously, tugging on her dress. "But aren't you not supposed to do that?"

Belle didn't listen as she entered the house. The Pokemon followed closely. Suddenly, a blue dog and orange dog with black claws and flames for ears jumped up, growling loudly. Belle gasped and froze, staring at the strange dog as it glared back at her, baring its fangs.

The Pokemon stood in front of Belle, scowling at the dog. "What kinda Pokemon _are_ you?" Alexandra snarled. "A shiny Houndoom?"

"Wait, Alex," Francis spoke up. "Aren't Houndoom supposed to have horns?"

"He's right." Victor nodded. "This animal has flames instead of horns."

The dog ceased its growling as a soft moan sounded. "Hellgar, what's wrong?" A red-haired woman in a pink nightgown sat up, rubbing her blue eyes.

"I-I'm sorry to intrude," Belle apologized, keeping a wary eye on the dog the woman called Hellgar. "But usually this house is empty. I wanted to see what was going on."

The woman looked at Belle in surprise. "Aren't…aren't you Belle?"

She looked at her in surprise. "Yes…but how did you know?"

"I don't know if you know me, but my name is Ariel. I'm the woman Gaston was dating."

Belle's eyes widened in shock. "But…I thought you were…you know-"

"Dead? It's a long story." Ariel said, getting out of bed and stroking Hellgar. "You see, Thrax came to the Underworld to try and bring me back. Hades pulled him into a deal, making him kill one hundred young women and collecting their souls in two years. It pained Thrax to do it, but he went through with it. He slipped at one point, and I thought Hades would kill him. I wanted to get out of the Underworld, so I seduced Hades and convinced him to let me walk around in the mortal world. He and Hellgar, his pet hellhound, accompanied me. He disguised all three of us. This was a year ago, so Hellgar's and my disguises faded away.

"I spent time with Hades, and eventually fell in love with him. But before I could tell him that, I saw him with this woman I've never seen before. A few days ago, it was announced they were going to be married. Hellgar and I've been living in this house ever since."

Belle felt bad for all that Ariel had gone through, but found something interesting. "You only saved Thrax so you could get out of the Underworld? And he killed against his will, leading him to nearly kill himself, and you only wanted him alive so you could get what you wanted?"

Ariel recoiled at the harsh sting. "Well, when you put it _that_ way,"

"That's really selfish." Alexandra frowned. "Thrax loved you. And you pushed him away."

"Look, I never really loved Thrax. I thought I could, but I love someone else. I never wanted him to kill himself,"

"He didn't." Francis said flatly. "Belle saved him."

"What do you mean? And what's happened since I died?"

"After you were killed, Gaston forced me to be his girlfriend." Belle explained. "In public, we looked like a happy couple. But at home, he forced me to cook and clean, and didn't allow me to read. I love reading, and if he caught me with a storybook, he threw it away and slapped me. I went into the woods to escape, and met Thrax. It was then that he was killing any young women who came into the woods. He spared me though as soon as he heard I had wanted to die.

"A year later, I escaped Gaston after he wanted me to marry him, and found Thrax, Almira, his pet hyena, and Blaze, his horse, by a frozen lake. Thrax was unconscious and soaking wet, and his left hand had been injured. Almira was wet too. I took all three of them to an old castle, which is where I met Alexandra, Francis and Victor. They're creatures called Pokemon. We dried Thrax off and bandaged his hand. When he woke up, he told us he tried to kill himself because he felt pressurized by having to kill. I stayed to make sure he didn't try and kill himself again.

"Over time, we got to know each other. I…I even fell in love with him." She blushed at this. "One day, a couple of weeks ago, I left the castle to visit my father. Before I left, I ran into Thrax's mother. She was an old witch who didn't love him, and called him a monster. After she left, Gaston found me, demanding to know where I had been. I escaped him and got back to the castle. When I later told Thrax what happened, including who my boyfriend was, he seemed to recognize him. I then told him that I loved him, and kissed him. He eventually kissed back.

"Later, I couldn't find Thrax anywhere in the castle. I realized that he had been the Thrax that Gaston had told me about, and rode to town to find him. I found out that Thrax had killed Gaston, getting his revenge on him for killing you. And…and he said I led him to Gaston…that I was only a tool…and he never needed me." She rubbed at her eyes and sniffled before continuing, "I was so upset, I called him a monster, slapped his face, and ran back to my horse, and rode back to the castle. I never saw him again."

The Pokemon patted Belle's legs in comfort as she sat on her heels and hugged them close. Ariel looked down at her, feeling immensely sorry for her. In a way, she felt bad, thinking she had been one of the main causes of this. "I'm sorry." She whispered, crouching down and laying a hand on Belle's shoulder. "You have my permission to stay here, if you'd like." She sent Hellgar a warning look, as if daring him to object. He sat down docilely.

After Belle and the Pokemon had gone to bed, Ariel sat up in her own bed, stroking Hellgar and thinking to herself. She remembered hearing rumors of a man and hyena in the woods. She wondered if they were Thrax and Almira, and decided to investigate the next day. She also decided to take Hellgar along for protection.

* * *

**A/N I thought this chapter was going to be short. But it's a pretty decent length :)**

**I just LOVED the part in the vid where Thrax thinks he sees Belle at her house. SO well-put together! Much better than I could do (then again, I only have Sony Vegas 11, and I don't know what RosesnWater uses)**

**I think Belle kinda thinks of the castle as her home, but wants to get away for a little bit to try and get rid of bad memories. I also really think the Pokemon have become like her family; much more than pets as well.**

**Wow, that's a lot of explaining XD I think Ariel was kinda selfish for only wanting Thrax to be alive so she could be revived. But every character's gotta have some flaws.**

**The next chapter's gonna have Thrax and Ariel meeting once again, despite her supposed to be dead. Wonder how it'll go ;)**


	24. All I Wanted: Chapter 3

**A/N I saw four videos on YouTube, all by RosesnWater, who's here on FanFiction under the same name. The videos are, "Breath- Thrax/Ariel/Gaston (feat. Belle)" "Perfect Enemy- Hades/Ariel/Thrax/Belle (feat: Vanessa)" "Everytime I Fall- Thrax/Belle/Gaston" and "Iris/All I Wanted- Belle/Thrax/Hades/Ariel" I got her permission to write them into a fanfic.**

**There are four parts of this story, representing each video: Breath, Perfect Enemy, Everytime I Fall, and All I wanted. I think I'm gonna have fun with this :)**

**The plots are owned by RosesnWater; the characters, except Almira, belong to Disney and/or Warner Bros. Almira's my own character. I couldn't resist adding her :3**

**DNAngelFangirl: Thanks :D Yes, they do.**

**RosesnWater: I think it will be, yes.**

**Ah, I see. I use PC myself.**

* * *

All I Wanted  
Chapter 3

Early the next morning, dressed in a dark blue dress and black cloak and shoes, Ariel found herself trudging through the woods, with Hellgar at her heels. Despite the slowly rising sun, it was dark in the woods, and she jumped at every twig jump, no matter if it was her doing it or not. It was also slushy and slippery from melting snow, making the journey even more difficult.

"Where could that man be?" She wondered out loud, brushing a branch aside. "It couldn't be _that_ hard to find him here."

Hellgar sniffed around, trying to help in the search. Then, he caught a familiar scent: hyena. With a bark, he bounded forward. "Hellgar, wait!" Ariel exclaimed, running after him. "What are you doing?"

He stopped at a large tree near the edge of a cliff and looked back, wagging his tail. "What's gotten into you?" She looked around the tree, gasping softly.

Thrax was standing at the edge of the cliff, looking out at the sky as it began to slowly light up. Almira sat beside him, every now and then looking up. He would sometimes stroke her head, but he never took his gaze off of the sky.

Ariel stepped slowly out from behind the tree, trying to stay quiet. She cursed herself when she stepped on a twig, snapping it.

Almira jerked around, arching her back and growling. Her eyes widened in shock and surprise at the sight of Ariel and Hellgar, who sent her a smug smile.

Thrax turned around as well. His eyes widened as well at the sight of someone who should be dead. "Ariel?" He said softly. "What're you doin' here? _How_ are you here?"

Ariel just bit her lip nervously, remembering the last time she had seen Thrax when he was alive; how his temper had snapped. She desperately didn't want to see that again.

Taking her silence in a bad way, Thrax scowled darkly. "You should just go. I don't care anymore. I don't care 'bout you," He turned his head away. "An' I don't care 'bout Belle."

That did it. "You're such a coward!" Ariel snapped, balling up her fists. "You're a coward because you won't take a chance!"

Almira and Hellgar jumped at her outburst; Thrax looked at her in surprise and anger. Call _him_ a coward?

Ariel didn't pay any attention to Thrax's expression; she just continued on, "Belle still loves you! She and her friends came to me and told me everything that happened. I don't know how you could say such hurtful things to her when she saved. Your. Life!" She had been advancing at him, and poked him in the chest a couple of times. "But despite everything you said to her, everything you done, she is still in love with you!" She backed away, still glaring at him. "You don't deserve her."

Thrax glared at her with flaming golden yellow and green eyes. "You get outta here before I do somethin' I regret." He turned his back on her.

Huffing, Ariel turned around and began storming away. "Come on, Hellgar!" She snapped.

The hellhound glared at Thrax, turned around, kicked dirt at him with his hind feet, and ran after the departing woman. He sent a charming smile to Almira, who turned her head away, humphing.

Thrax stood where he was, staring at the sky again. He watched as it turned from dark blue to a pinkish-orange glow. What Ariel said to him ran through his mind over and over. His thoughts then turned to Belle. Her face appeared in his mind, smiling sweetly at him. He found himself softly smiling himself. He frowned, then sighed heavily. "She's right," He said to no one in particular. "I _am_ a coward. An' I _don't_ deserve Belle."

Almira sat beside the half-Daemon, looking up at him in sympathy. Thrax smiled softly down at her, then raised his head. "I gotta stop tryin' to avoid how I really feel. Despite the fact that Belle had caused Ariel's death, an' she had already been with my worst enemy, I…I still love her. I love her, and always will."

Almira smiled, wagging her tail. [Finally!]

* * *

Later, Belle discovered she had forgotten some of her books at the library in the castle. She told Ariel and the Pokemon she wanted to go back and get them.

"Go ahead," Ariel smiled. "I don't mind."

"Thank you." Belle answered. She rode off on Phillipe to the castle. Stepping past the gates, she looked up to see someone in a long, black coat entering one of the towers.

"Thrax!" She exclaimed. She ran into the castle, feeling excited. "Thrax! I somehow _knew_ you'd come back!" She ran into the tower, lit with a couple of torches along the walls, only to find it empty. "Thrax?" She called, getting nervous. "Are you in here?"

A hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her around forcefully, causing her to scream. Her eyes widened in shock. "Gaston!" She exclaimed. "But you're dead!"

"Never mind that," Gaston snarled. "What have you done? How could you have fallen for that monster? The one who killed those women; who killed _me_?"

Belle had been staring at him in shock, but upon hearing him call Thrax a monster, she jerked away and snapped, "He's not a monster! He's more a gentleman than you'll ever be! He's not the monster, Gaston; _you_ are!"

What Gaston hadn't known that upon signing the deal with Ursula, it changed him a little: should he stray from his job—getting the chain—and instead go after Belle, Ursula would know, and punish him. Instead of directly hurting him, like Hades had done to Thrax when he was slacking on the job, she had a more creative way.

Gaston groaned loudly as his body began to change. Black and dark brown fur grew on him, and he grew larger, causing his clothes to rip away. A tail appeared, claws grew on the tips of his fingers and toes, and his face turned into a mixture of animals. True to what Belle had said, he had turned into a monster; a beast.

Looking at his new form, Gaston growled loudly like an animal. "You did this to me!" He yelled in a gravelly voice. He was not only angry, thinking Belle had been the cause of this transformation, but he was also angry with the fact she still chose Thrax over him. A half-Daemon over a human.

He raised his hand to hit her, but she ducked under his arm and tried to run out of the tower. He jumped in front of her, growling and baring his now-sharp teeth, and stalked towards her, causing her to back into a corner. "Gaston, stop it!" She said. "Stop-"

He smacked her aside with a large paw. "You bitch!" He yelled, raising a fist over his head. Belle screamed in fright.

* * *

**A/N I originally planned the chapter to end when Thrax realized he loved Belle, but I felt that was too short. Plus, the way I have it now, it makes for a good cliffhanger :)**

**I think Ariel got brave to yell at Thrax like that, being afraid he'd explode like last time. But he needed a good yelling at anyway.**

**At least he "saw the light" XD**

**I thought it was kinda ironic that Gaston had turned into the Beast. But I think I found a good cause for that; like Hades knew Thrax had been slacking at his job of killing young women, Ursula found out Gaston abandoned his task of getting the chain, instead going after Belle, and punished him for it. Instead of hurting him, like Hades did to Thrax, Ursula changed him into what he was: a monster. Although I bear no ill will to Beast ;)**

**Gaston basically looks like Beast, except he's black and dark brown.**


	25. All I Wanted: Chapter 4

**A/N I saw four videos on YouTube, all by RosesnWater, who's here on FanFiction under the same name. The videos are, "Breath- Thrax/Ariel/Gaston (feat. Belle)" "Perfect Enemy- Hades/Ariel/Thrax/Belle (feat: Vanessa)" "Everytime I Fall- Thrax/Belle/Gaston" and "Iris/All I Wanted- Belle/Thrax/Hades/Ariel" I got her permission to write them into a fanfic.**

**There are four parts of this story, representing each video: Breath, Perfect Enemy, Everytime I Fall, and All I wanted. I think I'm gonna have fun with this :)**

**The plots are owned by RosesnWater; the characters, except Almira, belong to Disney and/or Warner Bros. Almira's my own character. I couldn't resist adding her :3**

**DNAngelFangirl: I think we all did XD**

**It'll spoil the ending for you ;)**

**So true XD**

**RosesnWater: I use them to keep my readers in suspense XD**

**Thank you :) To tell the truth, when I watched the vid before the rest of the desc was put in, I had a feeling Gaston had turned into a beast, not the actual one though.**

**Devilgirl123: Don't worry, he'll come ;) He's not losing another person he loves to Gaston.**

* * *

All I Wanted  
Chapter 4

Suddenly, something big and dark jumped between Belle and Gaston, and caught the former's fist in his hand before it could hit Belle. "I don't think you want to do that, baby." He smiled bitterly, shaking his head. Gaston glared at the stranger as he shoved his fist down and kicked him aside, making him hit the wall.

Belle looked up to see her savior's back, and gasped. "Thrax!" She exclaimed. She then saw Almira standing over her, glaring at the fallen Gaston. "Almira!"

The hyena smiled down at her, licking her cheek a little.

It all seemed like a dream to Belle. There was no way they could be here; especially after Thrax had said those hurtful things to her.

Thrax slowly turned around. His hard golden yellow and green eyes softened at the sight of Belle on the ground. "Belle. Yer alright." He sighed with relief.

Almira stepped off of her as Belle stood up and slowly approached Thrax. He smiled at her, letting it slightly falter when she still stared at him in shock. She raised her hand up and hesitantly laid it on his warm cheek to make sure he wasn't a dream. "You came back?" She whispered, tears beginning to sting her eyes. But she wasn't sure if they were happy or not. "Why?"

He sighed heavily, gently removing her hand. "I was wrong, Belle. I was wrong to say those things to ya. Ya didn't deserve any of 'em. I was just…I was just real hurt."

"Why?"

"Because another person I came to love had already been with my worst enemy. Whether you loved him or not, it tore me apart inside. But, with the help of a friend, I realized even if you'd been with Gaston, ya never loved him. So it shouldn't have made a difference to me whether you had been with him or not."

"…Another person you loved…" Belle whispered, hope beginning to fill her broken heart, sewing it back together. "Thrax, you mean…"

He nodded, reaching out his right hand. "I love you Belle. All I wanted, an' all I want is you; no one else. Not anymore. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it…an' I'm sorry fer everything else. Can you forgive me?"

Finally smiling, Belle laid her hand on his, watching as his claws closed gently around fingers, enclosing them in a comforting warmth. "I forgive you, Thrax." She said, stepping closer to him. "I love you too."

Thrax smiled lovingly at her, gently moving her hair from her face with his burner claw. They stepped even closer together, if that was possible. Almira smiled widely, wagging her tail.

Suddenly, with a loud roar, Gaston stood up. "No!" He yelled, scaring the others. Thrax pushed Belle behind him protectively, and Almira jumped in front of both of them. "Gaston, leave us alone!" Belle cried.

"Gaston?" Thrax exclaimed in surprise and shock. Didn't he kill him?

Gaston raised his paw up, claws out. Thrax pushed Belle and Almira away. Gaston slashed across his stomach, making three gashes that ripped through his coat and sweater. Thrax cried out in pain and collapsed on his knees, holding his bleeding abdomen. Belle screamed, and Almira growled at the beast. She wanted to attack him for what he did to her master, but she was afraid he may do the same to her. Then who would protect Belle?

As if to answer, three great cries sounded. Three brown, cream and green and red blurs shot through the air and tackled Gaston. Belle and Almira recognized them as Alexandra, Francis and Victor. They watched as they clawed and bit at the beast.

Belle then heard a groan. Remembering Thrax, she ran to him, gently removing his hand from his stomach, pushed apart his coat, and lifted his sweater. The three slashes in his abdomen were bleeding still. "Oh no," She muttered. She tore large strips from her coat, and used one to gently clean away the blood.

"Don't worry, baby," He muttered. "I'll live."

Belle wrapped the other strips around his waist over his wounds, tying them tightly. She gently ran her fingers down his stomach before pulling down his sweater and closing his coat. "Are you alright?"

"Like I said, I'll live." He smirked, shakily standing to his feet. "But how'd that mutton-head survive my attack?"

"I don't know." She shook her head. They looked to Gaston, who was still fighting the Pokemon and Almira, who had joined in by now. He glared daggers at the couple; Thrax held Belle protectively to his chest, lighting up his claw in case the beast dared to attack.

* * *

Meanwhile, that same evening, Ariel and Hellgar found themselves standing on the dock, watching the wedding ship leave with Hades and Vanessa. Hellgar sighed, sitting down. He felt ready to give up.

However, Ariel wasn't ready to give up just yet. She didn't want to watch her love sail away just like that! Scowling, she ran to the edge of the dock, and dove into the water. Hellgar stood up and watched as she bobbed to the surface and began swimming after the ship. Swallowing nervously, Hellgar jumped in as well, and began to dog-paddle after her. The water had put out his flaming ears, and he was very nervous. But he pressed on, soon siding up to Ariel. She smiled at him as they swam after the ship.

* * *

**A/N Sorry it took so long ^^;**

**I had to do a bit of thinking for how I would write this, but I think I got it good :)**

**The next few chapters might be short because I want this part of the story to have seven chapters like the other parts, and I have to sort of sort out how much each chapter has.**

**On YouTube, I uploaded a True Grit 2010 trailer mashup (I'm GrovyleFan1995) I got inspired by some other vids like that, like a TLK one, with Scar as Cogburn, Kiara as Mattie, adult Simba as La Boeuf, and Kovu as Chaney. Another had Rango, NIMH and Great Mouse Detective clips, with Rattlesnake Jake as Cogburn (before I watched the vids, I thought he'd make a good Cogburn. Go figure XD) Mrs. Brisby as Mattie, Basil as La Boeuf, and Jenner as Chaney. The last was pure Rango, with Rattlesnake Jake, again, as Cogburn, Priscilla (the mouse that kept bugging Rango) as Mattie, Rango himself as La Boeuf, and Bad Bill as Chaney.**

**Mine uses Osmosis Jones and Return to Neverland. I'll let you find out who's who ;) You may want to read on True Grit to understand the trailers, and maybe watch the original trailer (before or after, I don't care. I'd recommend after though) It's a good movie though, although I give the remake three and a half stars out of five; I like the original better. Watch the inspiring vids too; they're all in the desc.**


	26. All I Wanted: Chapter 5

**A/N I saw four videos on YouTube, all by RosesnWater, who's here on FanFiction under the same name. The videos are, "Breath- Thrax/Ariel/Gaston (feat. Belle)" "Perfect Enemy- Hades/Ariel/Thrax/Belle (feat: Vanessa)" "Everytime I Fall- Thrax/Belle/Gaston" and "Iris/All I Wanted- Belle/Thrax/Hades/Ariel" I got her permission to write them into a fanfic.**

**There are four parts of this story, representing each video: Breath, Perfect Enemy, Everytime I Fall, and All I wanted. I think I'm gonna have fun with this :)**

**The plots are owned by RosesnWater; the characters, except Almira, belong to Disney and/or Warner Bros. Almira's my own character. I couldn't resist adding her :3**

**DNAngelFangirl: Just as a spoiler, I won't tell what happened to Gaston-meaning if he died or not-so you can do what you want to him XD**

**Cool :D Just as a warning, my first videos were EXTREMELY crappy 0.0**

**No, I won't be. That one's considered an alternate ending to "Breath" I didn't really like "Until the End" and RosesnWater was happy I didn't choose that video to write about. Once this part's done, that's the end.**

**RosesnWater: Thanks :) Yep, they can't ever get a break. *glares at Gaston***

* * *

All I Wanted  
Chapter 5

On the ship, Hades, still in his Hector disguise, and Vanessa walked down the aisle. It was their wedding day that day. Vanessa, secretly Ursula, wanted to make sure nothing interrupted them. Because it was a full year since he had taken the disguise, if he didn't turn back to his god self by sunset, he would be human permanently, and she would be able to take control of the Underworld. Then she would kill him; because he was in human disguise, he couldn't automatically heal like when he was a god, risked human injury. It was another reason he didn't like being in disguise.

Of course, if things didn't work out, Ursula had a backup plan. She knew where an old trident was; one that could turn mortals into gods, and vise versa. So if he undid his disguise, she could simply turn him into a human permanently with the trident, and kill him.

She didn't pay attention as the priest began talking. She just nodded a few times, and said, "I do." She grinned as she saw the sun was nearing the water, slowly, but surely. Once the sun set, she would have what she wanted.

Suddenly, a voice cried out, "Hades!" Ursula glared in the direction of the voice, seeing Ariel climb onto the ship, and pull Hellgar up. _That little bitch!_ She growled inwardly.

"Hades!" Ariel called, forgetting he didn't remember her. "It's me, Ariel! And Hellgar!"

Hellgar barked loudly, wagging his tail.

Hades turned towards Ariel, confused. He felt he should know those two, but couldn't remember who they were.

Ursula began to scowl darkly. That little mermaid was ruining her plans! With a great scream, as a storm began brewing, she transformed into her true self. Her skin turned light purple as she grew larger, and her legs turned into six black tentacles with purple suction cups. The black covered her breasts, making it look as though she was wearing a sleeveless corset. Her fingernails turned red and sharp, her hair was shortened and turned white and gray, and her eyes darkened until they were nearly black. Her dress ripped away as she grew. Once she had completely transformed, she cackled loudly. Ariel and Hades jumped in fear, but Hellgar growled at her, recognizing her instantly.

Lightning flashed, causing loud thunder to sound, and it began to rain. "You're coming with _me_!" Ursula sneered, crawling towards Ariel. Pushing Hades and Hellgar aside with one of her tentacles, she grabbed Ariel and jumped overboard. "Ariel!" Hades exclaimed as he and Hellgar watched helplessly as Ursula sank into the water with Ariel.

Even though Ariel had been a mermaid in her past life, she was still part human. Her tail didn't grow, and she wasn't able to quite breathe underwater. She was beginning to slowly semi-drown. "Vanes-"

"I am not Vanessa!" Ursula snapped. "My true name is Ursula!"

"U-Ursula," Ariel corrected herself hurriedly; she didn't have much time. "Please don't hurt Hades!"

"Why shouldn't I? After all, he doesn't recognize you. What reason have you for saving him if he doesn't know who you are."

It was at that moment Ariel realized her true feelings for the fiery god. "Because…because I love him." She answered unshamefully.

This caused a cruel smile to sprout on Ursula's red lips. She had a feeling that Ariel had fallen for Hades; after all, she never loved that half-Daemon, even when he loved her. She longed to see his heartbroken face when he heard his little mermaid loved someone else. But she digressed; that wasn't the point at the moment.

On the ship, Hades shed his coat and dove into the water. He didn't know the young woman, but he had a nagging feeling he was supposed to. And anyway, he couldn't just sit by and let her drown, whether he knew her or not.

Hellgar took a deep breath and jumped in as well. But when he saw the cecaelian with Ariel in her tentacles, his fear got the better of him. Feeling immensely cowardly and guilty, he began to swim to shore.

Using her tentacles, Ursula moved aside two rocks resembling fish lying in a form resembling the Yin and Yang symbol, reached into the chasm, and pulled out a long, golden three-pronged spear: the Trident of Mortality, having the power to turn mortals into gods, and vise versa. It also had other powers; Ursula intended to demonstrate one of them.

"Say goodbye to your sweetheart," She grinned evilly, seeing Hades swimming towards them. As Ariel shook her head frantically, Ursula aimed the trident at Hades, and shot a bright, golden beam at him. Ariel screamed "No!" But it was too late. The beam hit Hades, and he felt it slowly begin to kill him.

He managed to swim ashore before he collapsed, dead. Hellgar, who had gotten out of the water and shook himself off, pulled him further ashore, whining and nudging his face. When he realized his master was dead, he threw his head back with a long, mournful howl.

* * *

**A/N I warned you chapters'd be short, didn't I? But I try to make them as long as I can, putting in the details and everything.**

**I think I like how I put the trident into the story, it coming out of a chasm beneath two stone fish. The Yin and Yang symbol represents the balance between two opposites; good and bad, dark and light, and so on. Since the trident (for plot point later) can turn mortals into gods and vice versa, I think that counts as a Yin and Yang. That's not the only thing it does, but it IS it's main power.**

**I was thinking it's a shame I can't enter a career in writing (according to my mom) I plan on trying to write an original story, but I won't be able to exactly publish it. Oh well *shrugs***


	27. All I Wanted: Chapter 6

**A/N I saw four videos on YouTube, all by RosesnWater, who's here on FanFiction under the same name. The videos are, "Breath- Thrax/Ariel/Gaston (feat. Belle)" "Perfect Enemy- Hades/Ariel/Thrax/Belle (feat: Vanessa)" "Everytime I Fall- Thrax/Belle/Gaston" and "Iris/All I Wanted- Belle/Thrax/Hades/Ariel" I got her permission to write them into a fanfic.**

**There are four parts of this story, representing each video: Breath, Perfect Enemy, Everytime I Fall, and All I wanted. I think I'm gonna have fun with this :)**

**The plots are owned by RosesnWater; the characters, except Almira, belong to Disney and/or Warner Bros. Almira's my own character. I couldn't resist adding her :3**

**DNAngelFangirl: Thanks :)**

**Yes you did XD**

**RosesnWater: Thanks :D Sometimes with some thinking, I can come up with good explanations. Either that, or crappy ones XD**

**Thanks :) Hmm...my mom told me about Kindle, how you can read books on it from the iPod (which is good, since I have one) Is there a catch to publishing a book there, like an age limit? 'Cause I'm only 16, going on 17 in Dec (XD) I'd just like to know more info before doing something in case I get into trouble.**

* * *

All I Wanted  
Chapter 6

Ursula swam to the surface and climbed onto the sand, still holding Ariel in her tentacles. When she saw Hellgar nudging Hades' body onto its back in the sand, the young woman wriggled out of the cecaelian's grip and ran to Hades. "Hades!" She cried, collapsing on her hands and knees. "No! No, please no!" Tears began growing in her eyes. She looked up as Ursula began chuckling. "It's mine!" She said, her laugh turning into a low cackle. "At last! The powers of the Underworld are mine!"

In that second, Ariel realized what Ursula had killed Hades for. She never loved him; she just wanted his power in the Underworld.

Paying no attention to the tears running down their cheeks, gnashing their teeth, Ariel and Hellgar both tackled Ursula, wrestling to get the trident out of her hands. "You monster!" She yelled. "How could you?" Hellgar struggled to grab a mouthful of her purple or black flesh.

"Don't fool with me, you little brat!" Ursula grabbed them both in her tentacles and threw them onto the sand. Then she held the glowing trident at them. They were all unaware of two horses galloping towards the beach at top speed. "Should you do that again, I'll blast you both to kingdom come!"

Ariel hugged Hellgar, feeling very scared at that moment. She had seen what the trident had done to Hades. Hellgar growled at Ursula, bearing his teeth. His flaming ears turned bright red and orange.

Suddenly, something slashed Ursula's arm. Yelling in pain, she grabbed her injured arm, causing the trident to dim. She whipped around, glaring for the person who dared to attack her. Her eyes narrowed. "You!" She growled.

Behind her, Thrax stood tall and proud, holding up his burner claw; on it was the dark blue blood that came from Ursula. Through his ripped coat and sweater, the others could see his waist was wrapped in dark cloth. Almira stood behind him, flaring her mane and tail and growling at the enemy. The Pokemon stood behind Thrax as well, looking ready for battle. Belle stood with Phillipe and Blaze, holding their reins.

"Hiii, baby." Thrax sneered. "Or should I say, 'hiii ugly'?"

"Thrax!" Ariel cried in delight. "You came!"

"Course I came! What made ya think otherwise?"

"I thought because…because I don't love you. I love someone else."

That no longer brought a sting to Thrax's mended heart. "I know, baby. I decided I loved someone else as well." He smiled lovingly back at Belle, who returned the smile.

"At least you got the sense in your thick skull." Ariel smiled, feeling safer now that the half-Daemon was here.

"Where is the chain Hades gave you?" Ursula snarled, grabbing Thrax's waist tightly in a tentacle. He groaned in pain as his wounds were irritated. "Where is that chain? I want it! Give it to me!"

Thrax sliced the tentacle through with his burner claw, severing it. Ursula screamed in pain and gripped her tentacle stump as the sliced part fell to Thrax's feet. "I never wanted it, an' you can't have it!" He growled. "I've come to finish you."

Ursula wasn't afraid, however; after all, she was immortal, so he couldn't kill her. And she had one last card to play. "Sorry, Sugar-Claws," She said sweetly, backing all the way into the waves of the ocean. "But I know your weakness. I know you fear water."

Thrax's eyes widened as he watched the water wave in and out over the sand. He couldn't reach Ursula because she was in the water. He was stuck.

"And now, you will watch as your loved ones die." She grinned, lighting up the trident again. She aimed it at Belle, who shrunk back. "Starting with _you_."

When he saw the deadly weapon aimed at Belle, something in Thrax snapped. He narrowed his eyes and gnashed his teeth as his burner claw began glowing brightly until it turned pure white, and had steam emitting from the tip. Yelling, he ran across the sand and through the water, ignoring the little waves slapping against his ankles, intent on destroying the cecaelian. "You bitch!" He roared.

Ursula gasped when she saw Thrax coming towards her, not expecting him to have faced his fears. She aimed the trident at him, but he sliced it in half with his burner claw, cutting it cleanly in half. The light exploded, and the trident halves fell into the waves, dimming until it no longer glowed.

Ursula yelled out in frustration, then screamed in pain as Thrax shoved his still-glowing and steaming claw into her chest. She then realized something she had missed: her cut from before hadn't healed, and her tentacle never grew back.

You see, she forgot something very important. While the trident turns mortals into gods, it also turned gods into mortals. It happened when someone touched the weapon, and couldn't be avoided. So when Ursula touched the trident, she turned mortal, and therefore was able to be killed.

Realization flashed in her dying eyes as she began to steam from the heat coming from Thrax's claw. He pulled it out, flicked blood off of it, and blew the steam away with a smile. "I win." He said smugly as his claw began to dim and cool.

Ursula opened her mouth to say something, but she fell back in the water, dead, steam still coming from her. Thrax calmly walked out of the water as the waves began to wash the dead cecaelian and broken trident away.

Belle ran to him, hugging him tightly. Tears ran down her cheeks as Thrax hugged her back. "I was so scared." She whispered. "I was so scared."

"Shhhh," He whispered, stroking her hair. "I know. I was too. But she's gone; she'll never bother us again."

The Pokemon smiled in relief as Alexandra hugged Victor. Almira sat down as Hellgar came over, offering a charming smile. Almira rolled her eyes, but offered an amused smirk anyway.

* * *

**A/N Wrote this in under 20 minutes, I think. New record :D**

**I felt this was a good time for Thrax to face his fears. Especially when Belle was threatened.**

**The trident didn't seem to be needed anymore, and it just caused trouble. So I had Thrax destroy it. Guess he doesn't know his own strength XD**

**One last chapter after this.**

**I've had Musical Doodle from SpongeBob stuck in my head since yesterday. Round and round, the record spins all day, listen again it takes you-ACK!**


	28. All I Wanted: Chapter 7

**A/N I saw four videos on YouTube, all by RosesnWater, who's here on FanFiction under the same name. The videos are, "Breath- Thrax/Ariel/Gaston (feat. Belle)" "Perfect Enemy- Hades/Ariel/Thrax/Belle (feat: Vanessa)" "Everytime I Fall- Thrax/Belle/Gaston" and "Iris/All I Wanted- Belle/Thrax/Hades/Ariel" I got her permission to write them into a fanfic.**

**There are four parts of this story, representing each video: Breath, Perfect Enemy, Everytime I Fall, and All I wanted. I think I'm gonna have fun with this :)**

**The plots are owned by RosesnWater; the characters, except Almira, belong to Disney and/or Warner Bros. Almira's my own character. I couldn't resist adding her :3**

**DNAngelFangirl: So true :D**

**That's funny XD**

**You're welcome :)**

**RuexMythlover: Ah, I see. Thanks :) That would be awesome :D If you're on DeviantART, you can send me a note with the link; I'm DarkraixCresselia on there.**

**Devilgirl123: I think we all are :)**

**RosesnWater: Thanks :D That'd be awesome :D You know how to reach me on YouTube; I'm GrovyleFan1995**

* * *

All I Wanted  
Chapter 7

A sniffle cut through the happiness. Ariel collapsed on her knees beside a dead body in the sand. "Hades," She whispered, stroking his hair as she began to cry.

Belle broke from Thrax's hug. Their eyes widened, as well as Almira and the Pokemon's. They had just then saw the dead body, and heard it was Hades. "Oh no!" Belle whispered, covering her mouth and shaking her head. "Thrax," She turned and hugged him again, beginning to cry herself. Almira laid a paw on Hellgar's shoulder in consolation. The hellhound smiled in appreciation.

Thrax hugged Belle gently as he stared at the dead human form of the god of the Underworld, the one who had put him through so much pain and grief. "Hades, even though ya put me through a lot of bad times, though ya forced me to do the things I hated against my will, an' took who I once loved…I find that you have a bit of my respect. I'm sorry." He felt a tear roll down his cheek.

The beach was silent, save for Ariel's sobbing, once the sun finally set. Suddenly, something big and dark seemed to appear and fall in the sand, making a large "thump". Belle jumped away from it, and Thrax held her close protectively, raising his claw should it be something threatening.

It approached them, making a shadow pass over Ariel. She looked up to see a familiar blue-gray figure with fiery blue hair. She gasped softly. "Hades?" She whispered.

Thrax and Almira stared at Hades, who was back in his god-form, in bewilderment as well, while Belle grew more frightened of the strange-looking person. Hellgar stood up, wagging his tail in delight.

"Hey, am I interruptin' anything?" Hades grinned cheesily. "Just thought I'd drop by."

Squealing, Ariel jumped up and grabbed him in a tight hug. "Hades! You're back!"

He stepped back a couple of steps, startled by the hug. "How?" Thrax asked, lowering his claw a fraction. "You were human. She killed ya."

"My soul got back home before sunset," Hades explained. "Therefore, it returned to my original form, which is this. Hades is back in action, baby!"

Ariel, who had heard everything, lifted her head up so she was facing him. "I love you, Hades," She whispered. "Don't leave me again."

He slowly smiled. "I won't."

Smiling back at him, Ariel held his face in her hands and kissed him. His eyes widened slightly in surprise. Belle laughed at his face, wondering if that had been Thrax's reaction when she kissed him. "Don't fight it, Hades." The half-Daemon advised, grinning. "Trust me."

Rolling his eyes at him, Hades held Ariel close and kissed her back, closing his eyes. When they separated, with one arm on her shoulder, Hades said to Thrax, "Y'know, Red, I thought you were just a half-Daemon scoundrel. But you actually changed my view on you. I may have a bit of respect for you."

Thrax raised an eyebrow, wondering how he made out to be a scoundrel to Hades, but shrugged it off. "I guess I got a bit of respect fer you two, even though you put me in a position, makin' me kill against my will."

"About that, you actually got the job done well, despite you bein' unwillin' to do it. Team Hades could use someone like you. How 'bout you come work with me? You an' yer hyena."

Thrax felt like refusing the deal with a lot of colorful language and terms. But he thought of himself as a gentleman, despite his breeding and appearance, so because there were ladies around, he discarded that notion. Instead, he took the chain out of his coat and dropped it to the ground. "Thanks, but no thanks. Fer once in my life, I got somethin' better. A whole lot better." He smiled at Belle and laid a hand on her shoulder, indicating she was the "something better" She smiled up at him, laying her fingers on his.

Ariel smiled; glad Thrax found someone he loved who, this time, loved him back. Hades just shrugged, "Suit yerself. But if you change yer mind, you know where to find me."

"Come visit sometime." Ariel added.

"We will." Belle promised.

"We will?" Thrax grunted as Belle elbowed him in the stomach, managing to avoid his still-sore wounds. "We will." He corrected himself.

Before leaving to join his master, Hellgar sent a charming smile and wink to Almira. As always, she turned away. This time though, he saw a hint of blush on the hyena's cheeks.

"Well, we better be gettin' on home. I'm sure the imps'll be thrilled to see us." Keeping a firm hold on Ariel, and as Hellgar joined them, Hades snapped his fingers, causing a large spout of fire to appear. Once it cleared away in dark smoke, they were gone.

Belle turned around so she was facing Thrax. "Thrax, did you mean it when you had something better?"

He gently held her face in his hands. "I did, Belle. Fer once in my life, I found someone I really loved, an' who love me back."

She smiled back at him. He leaned down and tilted his head to the side, pressing his warm lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes, kissing him back.

To the side, Alexandra, Francis and Victor stood behind them, watching their two greatest friends kiss. Smiling, Alexandra asked, "Ready, boys?"

They both nodded, grinning. Alexandra threw her head back and blew small streams of fire into the air. Francis raised his paws, making bolts of lightning come out and up to the sky. Victor formed an X with his forearms, and threw them up, making sharp leaves fly up. The fire, electric and leaves together looked like fireworks. Almira rolled her eyes at the Pokemon's actions, but smiled.

Then she noticed the chain Thrax had dropped in the sand was glowing brightly. All of the souls came out as brightly-glowing golden orbs of light, looking like dozens of fireflies. They circled around Thrax and Belle—they didn't notice the lights as they were still kissing—before flying up and disappearing in the dark sky.

Almira smiled softly, figuring all of the souls Thrax had collected had gone to a better place. She wondered if Hades would notice. But he didn't seem to care for them anymore, so she brushed it aside.

They deserved a better place.

* * *

**A/N Last chapter :(**

**I kinda missed writing Hades as his ol' self; maybe it's something to do with the way he talks *shrugs***

**In the video, Hades really does offer Thrax a chance to work for him. I think, considering how he feels towards the god, Thrax would want to cuss him out. But he decided to watch his mouth. I love how he had said he had something (Belle) better.**

**I think Belle is happy someone loves her in a non-obsessive way, like Gaston had. Speaking of which, the vid didn't say whether he's still alive or not. I think he's still living in the castle in permanent beast-form since Ursula died before she could remove the effect.**

**I couldn't resist having the Pokemon do fireworks. If only I could, I'd draw that image: Thrax and Belle kissing on the beach with fire, electric bolts, and sharp leaves flying up into the air. Maybe I'd add the souls too. But I suck at drawing kissing people, Thrax is hard enough, and I don't think I could make Belle recognizable enough.**

**Unless I get inspired to, or RosesnWater wants me to, I won't make a sequel to this. But if I do, Belle, Thrax, Almira, and the Pokemon would live in a house that's some distance from her old one; Phillipe and Blaze would live with them as well. Beast-Gaston would be living in the castle, still hating Thrax and wanting Belle. It's because they don't know if he's alive or not that Belle, Thrax and the others didn't go back to the castle.**

**27 chapters, 58 reviews, and 47,759 views. Not bad :D I had fun writing this. I'd like to thank those who Favorited:**

**Devilgirl123  
RosesnWater  
snow299  
vixen1991  
Severus's Daughter  
Ashira21  
DarrkAngel  
The Whip  
DNAngelFangirl**

**Those who put this in their Alerts:**

**Devilgirl123  
RosesnWater  
Rowena BaronErikandSnapelover  
snow299  
Severus's Daughter  
The Whip  
DNAngelFangirl  
Blue Kitsune**

**And who Reviewed:**

**RosesnWater  
Devilgirl123  
Guest  
snow299  
Ashira21  
The Whip  
Akilah  
DNAngelFangirl  
RuexMythlover**

**I'd especially like to thank RosesnWater for making the beautiful vids inspired. Without them, and her help with some things, this story wouldn't have been possible.**


End file.
